Quand on est en colocation
by Luwynda
Summary: YAOI-UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.
1. Quand on emmenage

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – Chapitre premier : Quand on emmenage….

**Auteur :** Luwynda, toujours la même xD

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: ** Axel x Roxas !

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

_Je sais… Je saiiiis… Je sais ce que vous allez dire :_

_« Quoi ? Encore elle ? Elle avait pas dit qu'elle ferait une fic sur Tales of Symphonia ? »_

_« Encore du AkuRoku ? J'en ai marre moi ! »_

_« Mais ça l'enerve pas d'écrire tout le temps sur le même couple des histoires à l'eau de rose ? »_

_Et bien j'ai des bonnes raisons èé… Tout d'abord je… Ensuite je… Et puis je… Et enfin je… !_

_Voilà, de toute façon j'ai rien à justifier :o_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Le garçon entoura d'un cercle rouge la petite annonce dans le journal. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il le ferait, tous les précédents appartements qu'il avait visité étaient soient beaucoup trop chers, soit beaucoup trop ptits, soit en colocation avec des filles complètement tarées… Il soupira et sursauta quand une autre personne entra dans sa chambre.

« Alors tu as trouvé ? »

Cet autre garçon s'assied sur son lit à côté de lui et l'observa avec des grands yeux.

« Il y a bien un dernier espoir… Mais j'avoue que j'y crois pas trop… »

« Roxas ! Faut pas se décourager ! Chuis sûr que c'est la bonne ! »

Roxas, car c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait, sourit doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'autre garçon. Mais son sourire disparut quand l'autre prit un air triste et dit alors :

« Roxas… Tu sais… T'es pas obligé de partir… J'vais me sentir seul sans toi… »

« Nos parents seront là pour toi, non ? »

« C'est pas pareil ! T'es mon grand frère et on s'amuse tout le temps tous les deux ! »

« Sora… »

« C'est vrai quoi… »

« Tu sais que tu pourras me rendre visite quand tu le voudra ! »

« C'est pas pareil… »

Roxas soupira et prit son petit frère entre les bras. Ils n'avaient que 2 ans de différence et ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Roxas venait d'avoir 18 ans et allait rentrer dans une fac de science, seulement l'établissement se trouvait dans une autre ville et il devait se trouver un appart' et un job pendant les vacances d'été… Fin juillet approchait, et Roxas n'avait toujours rien trouvé.

« Tu sais Sora, tu vas me manquer à moi aussi… Mais on ne pourra jamais rester tout le temps tous les deux… Un jour ce sera toi qui ira vivre dans un appart' seul ou en coloc' »

« Pourquoi j'pourrai pas être en coloc' avec toi ? »

« On a chacun notre vie… »

Sora soupira et se dégagea de l'étreinte pour se relever.

« Moui… » Le garçon sortit de la pièce, laissant Roxas seul.

Roxas soupira. Sora était bien gentil, mais il était très collant quand il le voulait. Et Roxas rêvait de vivre seul et d'enfin entrer dans la vie active, de prendre des marques loin de sa famille sans pour autant les abandonner. Il a besoin de se sentir enfin adulte… Mais ce qu'il redoute le plus, c'est la colocation. Sortant d'un bac S et tête de sa classe, Roxas ne s'était jamais fait réellement d'amis, ou vite fait, il n'était pas très doué question sociale et ça l'angoissait un peu… Roxas se leva et prit son portable pour prendre rendez vous avec son peut-être futur colocataire…

Roxas faillit sauter au plafond en entendant une voix masculine. Il en avait marre de visiter un appartement en compagnie d'une fille qui bave devant lui, surtout qu'il ne se trouve pas plus mignon que ça, il ne comprendrait jamais les filles… La voix était plus sympathique, un brin prétentieuse, mais le personnage à l'autre bout du fil le mettait en confiance. Roxas se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et l'espoir naquit à nouveau !

C'est le lendemain après-midi qu'il descendit du train dans la gare de l'autre ville, pour se rendre à son rendez vous, non pas galant, avec le fameux peut-être futur colocataire !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était là, devant la porte qui allait peut-être devenir la sienne. Il regarda sa montre qui affichait 15h58. Il avait rendez vous dans 2 minutes, et il était déjà arrivé en train de stresser devant l'appartement. L'immeuble était sympa, très simple, et il était dans un quartier réputé pour sa tranquillité, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit… Roxas respira un bon coup et hésita, devait-il frapper ou tout simplement sonner ? C'était dur de choisir quelque chose d'aussi inutile, mais Roxas ne devait pas faire le moindre faux pas… Aller, il choisit de sonner, et au moment même où il approcha son doigt de la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon aux cheveux décolorés jusqu'au blanc qui semblait énervé et pressé.

Un doux instant de battement qui sembla durer une éternité alors que les deux personnages restèrent face à face, à se regarder silencieusement.

« RIKU ! » hurla une voix à l'intérieur avant qu'un garçon aux longs cheveux rouges apparut derrière l'autre. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés sursauta et se retourna vers le rouquin qui dit alors :

« Ca va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de partir comme ça ? »

Riku soupira, poussa brusquement Roxas pour courir vers les escaliers, c'est à ce moment là que le roux prit conscience de sa présence.

« Oh » c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire.

Roxas déglutit et marmonna :

« Je… J'ai du me tromper de porte… »

Il fit un pas en arrière mais le roux lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit un grand sourire. Sans savoir pourquoi, face à un tel sourire, Roxas sentit son cœur à nouveau manquer d'un battement et il était persuadé de rougir…

« Attend, tu es Roxas, non ? Tu t'es pas trompé ! C'est cet appartement que tu dois visiter, et je suis peut-être ton futur colocataire ! »

Roxas regarda la main du garçon sur son poignet et le retira d'un geste maladroit. Puis il fit une courbette et lui dit bonjour.

« Hey ! Sois pas aussi solennel ! Moi c'est Axel… Chuis désolé pour ce que tu viens de voir, je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend… C'est un ami de longue date mais il est toujours un peu froid et distant… Enfin bon… Tu rentres ? »

Axel se mit de côté pour laisser passer Roxas qui n'avait pas décrocher une syllabe et qui avait peur de le faire… Roxas entra donc dans la maison et regarda autour de lui… C'était un petit vestibule avec des étagères pour les chaussures et un porte-manteau. Tout simple mais pas plus mal. Axel prit la parole, et Roxas apprécia qu'il n'était pas difficile de discuter avec lui, Axel avait toujours quelque chose à dire.

« Alors bon, c'est l'entrée hein comme tu peux le voir, l'appart' est pas très grand… Juste assez pour deux personnes mais trop cher pour une seule… C'est pour ça que tu es l'homme qu'il me faut ! J'ai absolument besoin d'un colocataire et en plus t'as mon âge donc c'est parfait ! »

Pendant ce petit discours, Roxas avait enlevé ses chaussures et son manteau. La visite se fit rapidement : un couloir qui mène dans la salle principale avec une cuisine américaine, deux chambres et une salle de bain. La chambre d'Axel était un brin plus grande que la sienne mais Roxas s'en fichait, il avait surtout remarqué le look bordélique et rock'n'roll de la chambre de son colocataire… Et aussi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Axel, ce garçon était très sympathique et il mettait rapidement à l'aise et Roxas pensait à plusieurs reprise qu'il était beau… Avant de se dire que c'était étrange d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

Le soir, Roxas rentrait chez lui une dernière fois, car c'était l'appartement qu'il avait choisit…

Une semaine plus tard, Roxas était installé dans sa nouvelle chambre. Décoration très simpliste, meublé simplement d'un lit double, d'une commode et d'un bureau avec son ordinateur portable. Il y avait aussi une étagère avec pleins de livre scientifiques et de manuels scolaires… Les deux garçons se retrouvaient tous les deux le soir, à souper en tête à tête… Axel essayait d'engager la conversation mais Roxas était plutôt timide et réservé alors ça donnait quelque chose du genre :

« Elle te plait ta chambre ? » Demanda Axel

« Oui »

… Silence.

« J'espère que tu vas vite te faire à la ville et que ton ancienne va pas te manquer ! »

« J'espère aussi… »

Silence.

« Tu fais quoi demain ? »

« Je sais pas… »

« Je serai avec des amis, tu veux venir ? »

« Non merci… »

Silence.

« Et … Tu fais quoi comme fac ? »

« Sciences »

« Ah ! Moi chuis en école d'art ! »

« Ca doit être bien »

« Oui ! C'est super ! »

« J'imagine »

Silence.

Une fois le repas avalé, tous deux partirent en vitesse dans leurs chambres respectives. Roxas s'écroula sur son lit en soupirant sans savoir qu'Axel faisait exactement la même chose de l'autre côté. Roxas se coucha tôt pour se réveiller le lendemain, assez tôt. Il prit sa douche et sortit visiter un peu le quartier, lorsqu'il revint, il surprit Axel au téléphone dans la cuisine, sans que celui-ci ne l'ai remarqué… Roxas ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter sa conversation…

« Chais pas, il est sorti… Hm… Bof, il est pas très bavard… C'est assez chiant de se retrouver seul avec lui… Mouais… Bah ça ira peut-être mieux après… Ca a l'air d'être le genre intello coincé qui passe son temps à étudier, chuis pas très chaud pour passer l'année avec lui… Ouais ouais, il a pas l'air comme ça. Bah tu l'as vu l'autre jour quand tu t'es barré sans raison, nan ? Oui le blond. Il est mignon c'est vrai, mais côté caractère il a l'air plat…Et… »

S'en était trop, Roxas traversa la pièce sans regarder Axel et entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il se sentait un peu puéril d'avoir claqué la porte, mais il avait une boule dans la gorge et une envie de pleurer. Il s'adossa à sa porte et se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir au sol. Puis il entendit un :

« Et merde… »

Et Axel frappa à sa porte.

« Roxas ? » appela-t-il.

Roxas soupira, il se leva et tourna la clé dans la porte pour la fermer et empêcher l'autre garçon d'entrer. Puis il regarda les cartons d'emménagement qu'il n'avait pas encore jeté… Alors il commença à les remplir de ses bouquins, car il ne voulait pas rester dans cet appartement…

« Roxas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Roxas ne répondait pas.

« Hey mec… Chuis désolé pour ce que t'as entendu… Je sais, c'était pas cool…Mais… Rha j'ai même pas d'excuse à te donner juste que je suis complètement con… »

Roxas était énervé et s'empêcha de lui hurler dessus.

« Hey… Roxas ? Tu fais pas tes affaires quand même ? Chuis désolé !»

Roxas ouvrit la porte et regarda Axel droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait terrorisé par le regard noir du garçon. Axel baissa les yeux tristement.

« Désolé… Mais… Ne pars pas… S'il-te-plaît… »

Roxas le bouscule pour passer, il va dans l'entrée, remit ses chaussures et son manteau pour sortir de l'appartement…

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Et hop une nouvelle histoire Prévue très longue car j'ai des idées xD (j'fais les scénarios en cours mdr… Et pourtant j'ai le BAC à la fin de l'année… Argh xD) _

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ou non xD Reviewez moiiiiiiiiiii ! S'il-vous-plaît !_

_Luwynda._


	2. Quand on le soigne

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – Chapitre premier : Quand on le soigne…

**Auteur :** Luwynda, FOREVER ! xD Je serai toujouuuurs parmi vouuus ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! (et toujours aussi tarée forcément )

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: ** Axel x Roxas ! (bah ca va pas changer en cours de route…)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Ruizuchan :_ La grande Déesse Luwynda a entendu ta prière mon enfant, et cette fic est là pour te sauver la vie ! Tant que voici la suite, peu de temps aprèèès ! xD Merci de ce gentil premier commentaire ! _

Serya-Chan :_ Oh c'est vrai ? Tu les fais lire ? oO Et ça plait ?! C'est trop gentil Moi chuis comblée avec mes lecteurs, vous êtes tous adorable autant que vous êtes ; ; Oui j'ai écris le scénario en cours (de philo :X) et déjà 11 chapitres de prévu et c'est pas fini du tout xD (faut que je m'active, demain j'ai deux heures de philo donc j'aurai ptête fini le scénario xD) Bref voici la fic et merciiiii d'avoir reviewé si vite _

DuncanHeart :_ Ma fifille d'amuuuur ! :D Et oui ça commence mal xD Mais tu me connais, ça finira sous la couette MWAHAHAHA xD Le quand est mon mot de prédilection xD Je commencerai toujours comme ça :p des fois c'est même dure de trouver un titre avec ça mais bon xD Bref bref, j'parle pas un mot d'espagnol hein xD Moi j'fais italien LV2 d'abord ;.; Merciiii pour ta review ma chérie x3 Passe le bonjour à Chewbacca ! :D_

Louwenn_ : Mais c'est pas sa faute il est tout timide J'le comprend le pauvre chou ! Même si moi je serai plutôt du genre à parler tout le temps xD' (Luwynda ou la fille pas timide du tout) Mais bon il est mignon comme ça le ptit Roro non ? xD En tout cas merci pour ta review :D J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi _

Priincess-Riine_ : J't'adore aussi 3 Voilà la suite, merci d'avoir reviewé ! :D_

Tinople27_ : Oki j'me met en projet de finir le second chapitre avant lundi juste pour toi :D Merciii !_

Princesse Victoire _: J'adore recevoir des reviews j'y peux rien ! xD Les cours de philo et de littérature c'est pratique pour écrire du yaoi xD Les profs s'en foutent de ce que tu fais et t'as pas de devoirs surprises ni rien xD héhéhéhé ! Désolée de t'avoir mise en état de manque xD Et merci 3_

Luluce_ : No-life du yaoi c'est la classe je trouve xD Chuis pas la reine de l'akuroku, j'en écris juste beaucoup mdr… en tout cas merci de ce beau compliment et d'avoir reviewééé ! J'adore les reviews surtout les gentilles et touchantes comme la tienne Voici la suiiiite !_

Mister la voix_ : Voilà la suite merci d'avoir reviewé !_

_Bon allay j'écris xD (punaise j'ai un os au poignet qui ressort de trop oO) 9 reviews en 2 ou 3 jours… Chuis émue ! J'ai du boulot xD_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

_Roxas ouvrit la porte et regarda Axel droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait terrorisé par le regard noir du garçon. Axel baissa les yeux tristement._

_« Désolé… Mais… Ne pars pas… S'il-te-plaît… »_

_Roxas le bouscule pour passer, il va dans l'entrée, remet ses chaussures et son manteau pour sortir de l'appartement…_

Roxas avait passé sa journée dehors à errer tout seul. Il était déprimé… Il savait qu'il n'était pas très amusant comme garçon, mais au point de se faire insulter au bout d'une journée… Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute s'il était ainsi ? Il en voulait à Axel mais il s'en voulait aussi à lui-même. Il devrait partir… C'était décidé, une fois rentré il finirait de refaire ses cartons et retournerait chez lui. C'est son frère qui sera content… Mais c'était plutôt frustrant, pour lui. Il soupira, il commençait à se faire plutôt tard et il avait faim. Roxas préféra aller manger au restaurant que de se retrouver face à Axel, ce qu'il fait qu'il rentra plutôt tard à l'appartement…

Roxas soupira à nouveau dans l'entrée, il enleva ses chaussures et son manteau avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais il remarqua que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son futur ex-colocataire.

« Heu… Axel ? »

Aucune réponse.

Roxas soupira de contentement, il devait être sorti entre amis ou avec une fille… A cette pensée son cœur se serra un instant, il se demanda même s'il n'était pas malade car il ne comprenait pas cette réaction de jalousie alors qu'il était sensé le détester… Il décida de s'installer dans le canapé et il alluma la télé. C'était une émission humoristique avec une certaine Florence Foresti (1) qui réussissait à lui faire penser à autre chose. Puis il sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelque chose tomber. Une voix inconnue :

« Holala… Quelle grande chiffe molle… » (2)

Une autre voix d'un ton shootée se manifesta :

« Rikuuuuuuuuuu… T'es MON amiiiii toi tu saiiiiiiiiiiiis »

« Oui je sais… C'était pas une raison de te bourrer la gueule… »

« C'est à cauuuuuuuuse de c'te blondinet là hey ho ! Il avait qu'à pas partir !»

Roxas fit une grimace, il en fallait de peu à Axel pour se mettre dans des états pareils…

« Tu l'as cherché en même temps Axel… » répliqua l'autre personne.

Puis les voix se stoppèrent. Ils étaient arrivés dans le salon. Roxas se leva en sursaut, il éteignit la télévision et se dirigea timidement vers la porte mais Riku le coupa dans son élan :

« Ah t'es là… Tu vas pouvoir t'occuper de ce truc… »

« QUEWA ? » hurla Roxas.

Axel regarda Roxas et fit un grand sourire.

« Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas il est pas partiiiii ! »

Puis le rouquin s'écroula par terre. Riku soupira, le porta jusqu'au canapé et le lâcha comme un sac à patate.

« A toi de jouer Roxas, moi je rentre chez moi »

« Quewa ?! »

Riku disparut dans l'entrée et la porte claqua. Roxas soupira et observa le paquet pas très enchantant. Il semblait s'endormir sur le canapé. Roxas partit dans la chambre à Axel, attrapa la couverture du lit et la mit sur le souffrant. Il s'agenouilla à côté et l'observa avec dédain.

« T'es pas fréquentable … » dit le blond…

A ce moment, Axel attrapa brusquement le bras de Roxas et le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

« Chuis désolé… »

Roxas n'arriva pas à garder son visage noir et lui fit un ptit sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi gentil avec un gars comme lui… (3) Puis Axel ajouta :

« J'ai… Envie de vomir… »

Roxas déglutit et l'emmena avec difficulté aux toilettes. Arrivés à destination, il le laissa vomir ses tripes mais Axel n'arrivait pas à dessaouler.

« Prendre une douche fait du bien dans ces cas-là… Enfin d'après ce que j'ai lu… » Conseilla Roxas qui l'emmena ensuite dans la salle de bain où il commença à faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

« Aide-moi… » Marmonna Axel complètement hors d'usage…

Roxas soupira et l'aida d'abord à se déshabiller. L'idée de l'aider à le laver avait quelque chose de plutôt gênant… Mais le blond était d'un naturel gentil et il ne laissait jamais personne dans le besoin. Roxas se maudit de sa foutue gentillesse alors qu'il déboutonnait la chemise d'Axel, les joues bien rouges… Faut dire qu'il était bien fait le bougre. Heureusement que le garçon était trop out pour pouvoir remarquer ses rougeurs… Qui a dit qu'il était trop out ?

« T'es malaaade Roxaschinounet ? T'es tout rouge ! TOMAAAAAAAATE »

Roxas soupira et s'attaqua… Au pantalon. Pourquoi devait-il faire ça ? Il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer pendant qu'Axel chantait la version pas très catholique de la claire fontaine… Bien choisie comme chanson… Bref, il mit Axel en tenue d'Adam et s'efforçait de toutes ses forces à ne pas regarder la partie intime de son anatomie, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Il n'y avait pas à démentir : Axel était vraiment beau, un corps parfait et le visage qui va avec. Roxas déglutit et arrêta l'eau, il aida Axel à rentrer dans la baignoire et prit un gant de toilette et du savon.

« Viens avec moiii… » Grogna Axel.

« Ah non, faut pas abuser… »

C'est surtout que Roxas avait peur de réagir de façon peu catholique… Il s'appliqua à laver le garçon aux cheveux rouges tout en évitant de montrer sa gène et en essayant de respirer lentement pour calmer son cœur qui battait à un rythme exagéré. Axel s'endormait peu à peu dans l'eau chaude, ça l'aidait à ne pas faire remarquer ses joues plus que rouge finalement il du le sortir de l'eau et le sécher, il l'emmena dans le salon sur le canapé où il lui enfila un pyjama vite fait.

Axel s'était endormit comme un bébé sur le canapé. Roxas partit chercher un oreiller et une couette pour plus de confort et qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Une fois cela fait, il observa son colocataire en soupirant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et puis pourquoi Axel voulait tant qu'il reste ? Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre pour se coucher à son tour, il était très tard et il avait cours le lendemain.

Allongé en pyjama dans son lit, Roxas se tournait et se retournait sans cesse ne trouvant point le sommeil. Ses pensées se dirigeaient essentiellement sur le rouquin endormit et surtout sur ses sentiments et ses battements de cœur.

« C'est pas normal de le trouver si… beau… » Dit-il dans un soupir.

« RHAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Roxas se servait de son oreiller comme punching ball. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il s'arrêta brusquement et enfouit sa tête dans le pauvre oreiller qui souffre en marmonnant :

« Je serai… gay ? » (4)

En même temps, il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux filles… Et préférait largement être près d'un garçon, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise. Ca expliquerait pas mal de choses, se disait-il, comme n'être jamais sorti avec une fille à son âge, ni même avoir vu de film porno ou d'avoir de magasine avec de belles filles à grosse poitrine. De toute façon il n'aimait pas la poitrine. Et là il était en train de s'étouffer dans son oreiller…

Il se redressa brusquement pour reprendre de l'air et se mit sur le dos. Il soupira encore et c'est ainsi que Roxas passa une nuit blanche à se poser des questions sur sa peut-être homosexualité. Ce n'est que quand les rayons de soleil passèrent à travers ses volets que Roxas s'endormit… Il n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir, ni des pas dans sa chambre et ne sentit pas une main caresser son visage…

« Roxas… » Murmura la voix d'Axel.

Roxas se redressa brusquement une nouvelle fois et regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien ni personne à part un réveil qui lui annonçait 2h de retard. Un instant de battement avant que Roxas ne réalisa sa bêtise et qu'il se leva en vitesse pour s'habiller et traverser l'appart en courant. Axel l'interpella :

« Hey ! »

« PAS LE TEMPS ! » (5)

La porte claqua et Axel resta bouche bée comme un con au milieu de la salle à manger…

Le soir, Roxas revint, le moral à zéro. Apparemment, Axel n'était pas là non plus. Roxas soupira, il aurait bien aimé lui parler... Son cœur se serra à nouveau. Roxas ferait tout pour être plus sociable et moins timide, il voulait rester avec le beau rouquin même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Roxas entra dans la chambre du garçon, histoire de se rendre compte un peu des choses qu'il aime, avoir des choses à dire. Ce qui était étonnant, C'est que ses vêtements étaient rangés en pile contre un mur alors qu'il y avait un placard dans le mur. Roxas s'en approcha et l'ouvrit, il sursauta en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans. Le placard était plutôt large, et servait de chambre noire. Sur un fil accroché on ne sait comment pendaient des photos et il y avait un gros bouquin dans un coin. Roxas, prit par curiosité, attrapa le bouquin et sortit du placard qu'il ferma derrière lui. Roxas s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit le bouquin. C'était un énorme porte folio avec des photos plus belles que les autres.

« Un photographe… » Murmura Roxas, impressionné par le talent de son colocataire. Le blond était admiratif du travail si beau qu'il faisait. Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et en vitesse il rangea le livre et sortit de la chambre mine de rien au moment où Axel entra dans le salon.

« Oh, Roxas ! »

Axel courut vers lui et lui attrapa les mains, ce qui fit rougir Roxas au passage.

« Écoute-moi ! Chuis désolé de t'avoir jugé si vite ! Excuse-moi ! Milles pardons ! T'as été si gentil cette nuit avec moi après ce que je t'ai fait… J't'en pris ne part pas ! »

Roxas leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas par flemme de trouver un autre colocataire pour payer l'appart que tu me dis ça ? »

Axel serra un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes et Roxas avait du mal à contenir ses battements de cœur.

« Non ! Tu te trompes ! Chuis pas comme ça ! Tu dois me prendre pour un connard ! J'pourrai trouver n'importe qui d'autre facilement mais… J'veux pas que tu partes… »

Roxas éclata de rire ce qui surprit le rouquin, qui rougit à son tour, mais Roxas ne le remarqua pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Axel, je reste. J'veux juste que tu saches que c'est juste parce-que je suis timide que je ne parle pas beaucoup… C'est tout, je ne t'en veux plus. »

Roxas lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en vitesse dans sa chambre avant de s'écrouler sur son lit tout tremblant, le cœur battant et avec un sentiment d'euphorie qu'il l'envahit… Il était si contente brusquement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la présence d'Axel le rendait ainsi. Il ne savait pas comment avait réagit Axel mais il n'osa pas revenir sur ses pas, cette petite expérience d'audace lui avait coûté une peur et un trac énorme et là, il devait se remettre de ses émotions.

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait… Vivant. Il ferma les yeux doucement et se laissa somnoler sur son lit, le cœur léger… Tout en se demandant quel était ce sentiment étrange, qui le mettait sur un tel nuage.

Quand à Axel, de l'autre côté, avait le cœur qui battait tout aussi vite, la main sur la porte de la chambre de Roxas, hésitant à venir lui parler… Alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état de soulagement et que ce drôle de sentiment inconnu que ressentait Roxas naissait aussi en lui…

C'était décidé, ce soir il cuisinerait pour lui !

Roxas ouvrit doucement les yeux alors que ses narines remuaient doucement, une odeur agréable parvenait jusqu'à lui. Il se leva tout en douceur et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre pour pointer son nez dehors. Que fut sa surprise en voyant Axel aux fourneaux. Il s'approcha de lui et demanda :

« Oh ! Tu sais cuisiner ? »

Axel sursauta et se tourna vers lui, il ne l'avait pas remarqué arriver. Puis il lui fit un sourire :

« Ouais ! J'vais te faire grimper au septième ciel ! »

Roxas rougit brusquement.

« Hein ? Ah… Oui ça a l'air bon effectivement… »

Il se sentait stupide sur le coup. Mais il resta à ses côtés et engagea la conversation :

« Moi je cuisine très mal… Ce que je fais est soit moche, soit infecte, soit les deux… »

Axel poussa un petit rire et lança :

« J'peux t'apprendre si tu veux ! »

Roxas acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Des cours de cuisine gratos avec un beau photographe sexy, que demander de plus ? Mais Axel ajouta :

« Enfin, on verra ça demain car là… C'est prêt ! A table ! »

La nourriture était délicieuse et cette fois, le courant passait tout seul… C'était comme devenu simple pour eux de discuter ensemble et de rire… En une journée, quelque chose avait changé… (6)

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

(1) Oui j'ai regardé le spectacle sur M6 xD

(2) Spéciale dédicace à Sweeney Todd

(3) Pasqu'il est beau xD

(4) BONNE REPONSE ! Vous gagnez un chèque de 1000€et un voyage aux carraïbes pour deux personnes ! Merci d'avoir jouer !

(5) j'vois bien Roxas dans le rôle du lapin de Alice aux pays des merveilles xD En plus il est blond ! (aucun rapport xD)

(6) Il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie ! Céréales Special K xD

_J'AI PERDU MON SCENARIO ! u.u Putain la seule fic où j'me fait chier à en faire un faut que je le perde xD Chuis vraiment pas douée de la vie moi xD_

_Bref maintenant faut que je fasse ma dissert' de philo (hélas) allay j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
_

_Luwyndada._


	3. Quand on cuisine

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – Troisième chapitre : Quand on cuisine…

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: ** Axel x Roxas ! (bah ca va pas changer en cours de route…)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Serya-Chan : _Comment tu fais pour lui passer les fics ? Elle peut pas aller sur internet toute seule comme une grande ? oO (elle me mettrait des reviews comme ça héhéhé xDD) Heeey ! Moi aussi Gad et Florence sont mes humoristes préférés ! :D Avec Dany Boon et les inconnus aussi xD T'as de bon goûts poulette :D Ouais plus de 11 chapitres xD J'ai pas le droit de chômer xD Merci d'avoir reviewé x3_

DuncanHeart : _Oui soit présidente de la république ! J'voterai pour toi ! Et tu mettrai le mariage homosexuel ! MWAHAHAHAHA ! Une yaoiste en présidente xD JE VEUX ! Oui Roxas est CONTENTE pasque… J'écris trop vite et j'me relis pas xD Merciiii fifille pour ta review x3_

Ruizuchan : _Mille million de de rien xD Ah oui jte comprend, faut manger lentement et déguster ! Ca vaut pareil pour les fics xD De toute façon avec 11 chapitres t'as à faire :p Et j'espère uploader le plus souvent possible, faut juste que je me motive ! Et ce sont les reviews qui me motivent donc tu sais ce qui te reste à faire MWAHAHAHAHA ! xD Mais de rien c'est moi qui te remercie ! Voici la suiiiite ! Tu peux prier pour le chapitre 4 maintenant xD_

Luluce : _Punaise, je t'aime toi ! C'pas vrai vous allez me faire pleurer avec des reviews aussi adorables ! Tu sais je suis comme toi, je manque toujours d'inspiration xD Et j'ai l'impression d'écrire toujours la même chose dans mes fics… Mais je ne m'arrêterez pas et je conduis mes pas sur le chemin de l'inspiration éternelle ! è.é (j'y crois xD Faut pas contrarier Luwynda la folle) Ok donc en fait j'ai la responsabilité de te faire vivre oO Nom didiou, faut vraiment que j'écrive là, j'veux pas que tu meurs ;. ;_

DaSe-Writter : _NE ME TUTOIES PAAAAAAAS ! xD Nan je rigole xD J'vois pas pourquoi tu me vouvoierai, j'ai pas 50 piges non plus xD Voyons rhoooo Luwynda est ton amie :D De toute façon je dévoilerai rien sur mon scénario èé Mais du RikuAxel… Ca me plairait pas xD (de toute façon C'EST du AkuRoku è.é) Apparemment y'a pas beaucoup de gens qui connaissent Tales of Symphonia, c'est pour ça que j'aurais aimé faire plaisir aux pauvres fans qui ont aucun lemon dans cette section… (j'en fait partie xD) Mais j'ai du mal à lâcher le AkuRoku xD C'est bizarre/ Et pis bien sûr que si Roxas voulait le déshabiller voyons :DBref bref merci d'avoir reviewé j't'adore déjà ! :D Bisouuus x3_

Tinople27 _: Merci merci ! Ma ptite fan adorée ! Tu m'avais manquée toi :D Voilà la suite que je poste aujourd'hui exprès pour toi ! :D_

Louwenn_ :Et ben vous êtes tous fans de Florence Foresti xD Moi aussi ça tombe bien :D C'marrant maintenant ton pseudo et ceux des autres habitués de mes fics sont dans mon dictionnaire Word xD C'est un honneur nan ? J'rigole xD Merci de suivre cette histoire et de reviewer ! :D _

_Bon maintenant j'écris, mais d'abord j'vais me chercher un thé. (Punaise vaut mieux pas voir l'état de mon burée : sachet de thé et tasse de café un peu partout avec le papier du scénario complètement froissé dans un coin et des yogourts pasque j'ai faim mdr…)_

_BREF ! C'est parti petites mains, doigt magique, cerveau de l'inspiration, IL FAUT BOSSER ET PAS DECEVOIR MES PETITS LECTEURS QUE J'AIME è.é_

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Axel poussa un petit rire et lança :_

_« J'peux t'apprendre si tu veux ! »_

_Roxas acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Des cours de cuisine gratos avec un beau photographe sexy, que demander de plus ? Mais Axel ajouta :_

_« Enfin, on verra ça demain car là… C'est prêt ! A table ! »_

_La nourriture était délicieuse et cette fois, le courant passait tout seul… C'était comme devenu simple pour eux de discuter ensemble et de rire… En une journée, quelque chose avait changé… _

Roxas soupira, il était en cours et tous ces calculs l'emmerdaient terriblement. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Axel et à sa promesse de lui apprendre la cuisine… Et enfin, il lui fallait absolument trouver un boulot. Ses grands parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent et il devait les aider. Mais que pourrait-il faire ? Il n'a jamais bossé de sa vie. Le blondinet jeta un regard derrière la fenêtre et se mit à rêvasser, il se demandait ce que pouvait faire Axel en ce moment.

« Roxas… »

Roxas n'entendit pas la voix qui l'appelait.

« Roxas…Hey ! »

A vrai dire, il semblait tellement parti dans un autre monde où il s'imaginait près d'Axel qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien autour de lui. Quand brusquement…

« OH IMBECILE ! »

Roxas sursauta, il venait de se prendre un coup sur la tête. Il regarda l'effronté qui avait osé le tirer de ses fantasmes quand il reconnu l'individu en faute :

« Ah, c'est toi Naminé… »

« Ca fait 5 minutes que j't'appelle… Ca a sonné, les cours sont fini, tu viens ou tu restes là à penser à ta petite amie ? »

« J'ai pas de petite amie… »

« Ca c'est pas mon problème… »

Naminé. Elle était devenue son amie depuis qu'il était arrivé à la fac, c'est une jeune fille blonde, plus que lui, aux yeux bleus qui donnait l'impression d'avoir l'âge de son petit frère alors qu'elle était d'une grande maturité. Aussi, elle avait la mauvaise habitude de tout savoir et de tout deviner…

« C'est peut-être UN petit ami alors… » dit-elle avec un petit sourire un brin pervers.

Roxas sursauta en rougissant.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Ahah ! J'ai raison ! »

« Non c'est pas vrai ! »

« Allay bouge toi, tu vas faire patienter ton chéri ! »

Et la jeune fille parti en courant vers la sortie, Roxas se leva d'un bond et courut après pour l'engueuler que d'abord c'était pas vrai, qu'il était célibataire, et tout, et tout…

Roxas soupira, il était sur le chemin du retour accompagné de sa jeune amie qui lui parlait du cours. Cette fille était encore plus intello que lui, elle devait être contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme elle. Roxas soupira à nouveau, Naminé le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ennuie ? »

Roxas sursauta.

« Ah non ! Pas du tout ! »

Naminé sourit à nouveau d'un air ah-je-comprend-touuut.

« C'est ton petit-ami qui te tracasse ? »

« Ce qui me tracasse le plus c'est qu'il n'est pas mon petit ami… »

« Ahah ! Je le savais ! » Dit-elle fière alors que Roxas réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire en rougissant comme une écrevisse âgée.

« Rha mais n'importe quoi ! Tu me fais dire n'importe quoi ! »

Et Roxas courut vers son immeuble et entra, énervé, sans dire au revoir à la jeune fille qui soupirait en murmurant :

« C'est beau l'amour… »

Roxas entra dans l'appartement, les joues toujours rouges et il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille ? Il soupira, enleva ses chaussures et sa veste avant de travers le couloir et de tomber nez à nez avec un Axel en tablier qui se jeta quasiment sur lui.

« Ah te voilà enfin ! Prêt à cuisiner ? »

Il abordait un grand sourire troublant, ce qui ne calma pas son état intérieur. (1) Axel avait l'air vraiment excité à l'idée de lui donner un cours de cuisine, mais il n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi.

« Ca va ? Tu es rouge… »

« Ah… C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas… »

« Ok… Tiens ! »

Axel lui tendit un tablier. Roxas le regarda un instant avant de le prendre pour le mettre. Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine, aujourd'hui cours de fondant au chocolat. Roxas resta perplexe.

« Un fondant au chocolat ? »

« Oui ! J'avais envie de faire de la pâtisserie ! »

Roxas eut un petit rire.

« Ok ca me va »

Axel donnait les instructions à Roxas qui préparait et mesurait les ingrédients pour pouvoir les mélanger. Hélas, Roxas n'était pas doué pour le mélange, il allait soit trop vite, soit lentement, et il en foutait partout. Axel prit les choses en mains (2) et attrapa le fouet, frôlant étrangement la main de Roxas au passage ce qui le fit rougir, et mélangea avec classe. Roxas observait Axel faire, un peu troublé par l'expression que ce dernier avait. Il avait l'air si heureux de cuisiner, si… Passionné. Roxas osa demander :

« Tu as l'air vraiment d'aimer cuisiner… Comment ça se fait ? »

Axel s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Roxas d'un air étonné. Puis il eut un petit sourire triste.

« Oh… C'est juste que… J'adore cuisiner depuis tout petit, c'est mon grand père qui m'apprenait des recettes et qui m'aidait à m'améliorer. J'attendais tous les week end avec impatience juste pour ça ! Que des bons souvenirs…Jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt… »

Roxas resta ému alors qu'Axel reprenait le battement de la pate. Roxas continua la conversation :

« Je ne savais pas… C'est dur de perdre un être cher… Désolé… »

Axel lui sourit tendrement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis remit »

« Mais… Je connais si bien ça… Moi j'arrive pas à m'en remettre. »

Axel s'arrêta à nouveau et l'observa d'un air inquiet car Roxas semblait triste.

« Qui as-tu perdu ? »

Roxas baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Mes parents… » (3)

Axel déglutit et s'excusa. Il y eut un instant silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Axel essaya de le faire rire, il mit le doigt dans le chocolat et l'essuya sur la joue de Roxas.

« QUEWA ?! » hurla Roxas d'un air faussement en colère, il prit du chocolat à son tour et en mit sur Axel… Ce qui déclencha une bataille de doigts au chocolat accompagnée d'éclats de rire. Essoufflés, ils firent une trêve pour se débarbouiller à l'évier.

« T'en as encore… Là » Dit Axel en s'approchant de la joue de Roxas sur laquelle il lécha une trace de chocolat. Roxas en resta paralysé et ses joues redevinrent rouges… Ca faisait longtemps… Axel rit à nouveau.

« Et ben ? Rougis pas comme ça ! »

Roxas déglutit et se retourna en marmonnant :

« Idiot… »

Axel leva un sourcil, perplexe, puis il haussa les épaules avant de dire :

« Bon on les finit ces fondants ? »

Et ils mirent main à la pate, c'est le cas de le dire. Les fondants dans le four, les deux ptiots allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé. Roxas soupira et dit :

« Dis… Si tu entends parler d'un ptit boulot libre, tu penses à moi ? S'il-te-plaît… »

« Un ptit boulot ? » s'étonna Axel « T'as pas assez d'argent ? »

Roxas secoua la tête négativement et dit :

« C'est pas ça le problème… C'est juste que ce sont mes grands parents qui payent et ils n'ont pas non plus beaucoup d'argent… Alors j'voudrais les aider… »

Axel sourit et leva le pouce dans un signe d'accord.

« Ok pas de soucis ! J'te préviens au cas où ! »

Roxas lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci »

C'est à ce moment que retentit le bip significatif de la cuisson des fondants au chocolat. Axel se leva et partit les sortir du four, Roxas en profita pour souffler un peu. Son cœur battait toujours très vite en la présence d'Axel et il avait peur de faire un faux pas. Et puis il se souvint en rougissant du moment où il lui avait léché la joue… Ca avait été très agréable…

Ils passèrent à table, dégustèrent un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise fait rapidement par Axel puis en dessert, moment de vérité, ils mangèrent leurs gâteaux… Verdict ? Il était délicieux. Roxas était content, c'était vraiment bon. Le soir, ils se plantèrent devant leur télévision, une émission de variété pas très intéressante, et Roxas s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Axel. Axel rougit mais sourit et posa sa tête contre la sienne… Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi… Même s'ils bougèrent et Roxas se trouva enveloppé dans les bras d'Axel petit à petit…

Cette nuit, Roxas fit un très beau rêve.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

(1) Ouah j'viens de boire mon thé cul sec… On s'en fout je sais xD Mais fallait que je le dise

(2) C'est le cas de le dire !

(3) Pourquoi j'lui tue toujours ses parents à Roxas ? xD Envies de meurtres ! MWAHAHAHAHA :D

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :D J'aimerais faire des chapitres plus longs mais après j'ai plus d'idée pour le chapitre qui suit xD Bref bref, vous savez quoi… ? Reviiiiews ! :D_

_Luwynda._


	4. Quand Sora débarque

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – Quatrième chapitre : Quand Sora débarque...

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: ** Axel x Roxas ! (bah ca va pas changer en cours de route…)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

DuncanHeart :_ JE SUIS PAS TRAUMATISEE èé Ma chérie, sache que ton demi-frère Satan va bientôt se marier… Enfin bref voilà la suite de l'histoire ,merci pour tes reviews ma fille !_

Serya-chan_ : Ah je comprends/ Moi j'imprime les chapitres pour une amie xD Elle a pas internet mais pas l'ordi non plus et dans mon âme de personne merveilleuse, et bien je lui imprime ! :D (non je rigole chuis pas si prétentieuse que ça xDD) Mais pourquoi haïr Naminé ? Elle est géniale :o MOI AUSSI J'ADORE LES SUSHIIIIIS ! :D_

Princesse Victoire_ : Et oui c'est Luwynda xD Oh tu pourra me les passer tes mangas yaoi hard ? :D JE VEUX ! xD (Ca me donnera d'l'inspiration mdr) Dis pas que c'est époustouflant, c'pas de la grande littérature non plus xD C'juste deux gars qui s'aiment ; ; C'EST BEAU ! (oui moi aussi je suis folle donc pas de soucis xD)_

DaSe-Writter_ : RoxasxNaminé ? Quelle horreur xD Non non moi c'est du yaoi pur et dur ! (dur est un mot bien choisit dans ce cas là xD) Tu devrais lire aussi les autres fics avec du lemon Elles sont bien aussi ) Ya pas que Luwynda en auteur Akuroku non ? (moi je lis pas donc je sais pas )_

OrganisationXII_I : Ah oui « dégages tu me gènes » c'est exactement ce que je dis quand je cuisine xD Je déteste avoir des gens dans les pattes pendant que j'me mets à la pate à cuisiner des pâtes ! (pourquoi autant de sens différent pour un seul mot ?)Bref j'cuisine pas que des pâtes hein xD Enfin on s'en fout xD Voilà la suite merci d'avoir reviewé !_

Ruizuchan _: Moi aussi j'veux les même à Noël ! Et pis je les filmerai en train de… Et j'vendrai ça ! MWAHAHAHA ! Bref, vive le fondant au chocolat ! Merci pour ta review ! :D (toi aussi t'es dans mon dico Word xD)_

Louwenn_ : Bah oui c'est beau l'amour surtout entre deux gays aussi beaux ! Mwahaha xD Voilà la suite, merci de ta review _

Tinople27 _: Et bien sache que grâce à toi je suis en train d'écrire un one shot sur la mort de ses parents Ca va pas être joyeux lol J'te le dédicacerai pour la peine !Depuis quand ta sœur et toi m'appelaient étoile ? xD C'est bizarre oO Enfin merci d'avoir reviewé, bisouuus !_

Mister-la-voix_ : Et voilà la suite Merci !_

Anonyme xD_ : Oui oui __Clara__, jte met la suite xD C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à reviewé en tout cas, merci _

_Voilà voilà… Il a fallu que je regarde à nouveau des vidéos Kingdom Hearts et j'ai envie de chialer… C'trop triste comme jeu Bon allay j'écris _

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Le soir, ils se plantèrent devant leur télévision, une émission de variété pas très intéressante, et Roxas s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Axel. Axel rougit mais sourit et posa sa tête contre la sienne… Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi… Même s'ils bougèrent et Roxas se trouva enveloppé dans les bras d'Axel petit à petit…_

_Cette nuit, Roxas fit un très beau rêve._

Roxas ouvrit un œil qu'il ferma presque aussitôt, le soleil l'éblouissait. Il bailla et se redressa en s'étirant. Puis doucement il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard vert d'un certain Axel qui lui souriait.

« Bien dormi sur mon ventre ? »

Roxas devint écarlate et se mit à rire.

« Héhé, tu es confortable ! »

Axel éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de Roxas qui rougit encore plus. Roxas se sentait terriblement bien ce matin, et de plus il était samedi donc il n'avait pas cours. Du coup il s'étala de nouveau sur Axel en disant :

« Mais j'veux une grasse mat' »

« Hey ! »

Axel observa le garçon blond qui prenait ses aises et eut une idée… Il glissa ses mains sur la taille de Roxas et se mit à le chatouiller, avec un peu de chance il craindrait les chatouilles. Et il avait de la chance, Roxas hurla en faisant un bond de deux mètres. Axel éclata de rire.

« Ahah ! Monsieur Roxas craint les chatouilles ! »

Roxas fit une moue boudeuse.

« Mais euh … T'es pas gentil ! »

Axel se leva et s'approcha de Roxas d'un air sadique.

« Tu vas voir si chuis pas gentil… »

« NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN T'APPROCHE PAS AVEC TES MAINS QUI CHATOUILLENT ! »

Et Roxas courut à travers la pièce mais Axel le poursuivait en agitant les doigts avec un sourire psychopathe, ils étaient tous les deux à moitié morts rire mais ils jouaient leurs rôles en courant dans tout l'appartement. Quand Axel se prit le pied dans une chaussure qui passait par là (1), il tomba sur Roxas et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le sol, en rougissant et en riant. Quand soudain…

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DONGEUH ! Criait la sonnerie de sa voix stridente.

Roxas leva un sourcil.

« T'attend quelqu'un ? »

Axel fit non de la tête avant de dire :

« Et toi ? »

Roxas haussa les épaules.

« Non… »

DING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG

« C'est qu'il insiste le bougre… » Axel se leva et disparut vers l'entrée alors que Roxas s'étonnait de la façon de parler de son ami.

« Le bougre ? Qui parle comme ça de nos jours ? » (2)

Roxas soupira et se leva à son tour alors qu'Axel revint en disant :

« C'est pour toi »

« Hein ? »

« ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS » cria une voix bien trop familière…

Une masse aux cheveux châtains débarqua en courant, sauta sur Roxas et s'accrocha à son cou… Ce qui lui valut une autre chute jusqu'au sol. Axel s'assit non loin et les observa avec curiosité, qui était ce jeune garçon qui sautait au cou de son colocataire ? Son cœur se serra brusquement… Et si c'était son petit ami ?

« Sora ! » S'écria un Roxas complètement abasourdi.

Le dit Sora prit la parole, il avait les larmes aux yeux :

« Enfin je te revois ! Tu m'as manqué ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? Roxaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Est-ce qu'il est gentil avec toi le rouquin bizarre ? Tu manques de rien ? Tu me manques trop ! »

« Le rouquin bizarre … ? » Fulmina Axel dans son coin, l'œil mauvais.

Roxas poussa son petit frère, car c'était son petit frère souvenez vous dans le premier chapitre…, et se releva en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sora se leva à son tour.

« Mais tu me manquais… » Sora se blottit dans les bras de son grand frère, Axel se posait de plus en plus de questions surtout quand il vit Roxas faire un sourire très tendre et caresser avec douceur les cheveux du garçon qui s'appelait Sora. Axel lâcha sans s'en rendre compte un :

« C'est qui ? »

Roxas sursauta, il en avait oublié son colocataire. Il regarda Axel en souriant et écarta Sora pour le mettre face à lui.

« Axel, j'te présente mon petit frère : Sora ! Sora, ce grand rouquin bizarre s'appelle Axel »

Sora acquiesça et Axel fit un bond en s'écriant :

« Hey ! Chuis pas un rouquin bizarre ! Arrête à la fin ! »

Roxas éclata de rire et regarda à nouveau son frère d'un œil suspicieux…(3)

« Dis donc… Mamie sait que tu es ici ? »

« Euh… Oui bien sûr… »

Roxas soupira.

« J'vais l'appeler pour la prévenir… »

« Héhé… Désolé … »

Roxas prit son portable et partit dans sa chambre, laissant Axel et Sora en tête à tête. Il y avait un grand silence durant lequel Axel dévisageait Sora qui farfouillait un peu partout dans la pièce. Sora était un extravagant, un peu étrange, qui tenait pas en place et qui s'extasiait pour un rien. Axel soupira, il allait être dur à supporter celui là.

Quand soudain, on frappa à la porte. Axel soupira à nouveau.

« Encore quelqu'un ? »

Bizarrement il aurait voulu rester un peu seul avec Roxas. Il partit ouvrir la porte pour la seconde fois et se retrouva nez à nez avec Riku. Celui-ci le salua à peine et rentra dans l'appart' sans y avoir été invité.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? » demanda Axel.

« Chuis juste venu voir comment t'allais »

« J'vais bien, tu peux repartir »

Riku le regarda d'un air étonné et un peu vexé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Rien… Chuis énervé… »

Axel n'avait pas encore avalé le fait d'avoir vu un autre garçon dans les bras de Roxas. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment… Riku se dirigea vers le salon, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir apparemment. Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils tous à débarquer à l'improviste ? Se demandait un Axel pas content qui ferma la porte et retourna le salon. Il fut frappé par une ambiance de gêne un brin étrange. Sora et Riku étaient plantés face à face et aucun d'eux ne disait rien, ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre, et tous les deux semblaient avoir les joues rouges.

« Manquait plus que ça… » Marmonna Axel « Riku, ce gamin c'est Sora, le frère de Roxas »

Roxas ouvrit la porte et débarqua au moment où Axel disait :

« Et Riku c'est mon meilleur pote qui débarque comme toi à l'improviste »

Roxas observa les deux intrus d'un air étonné. Pourquoi Sora était-il aussi … Calme et gêné ? Ca ne ressemblait pas à son petit frère… Et Riku, d'après ce qu'il en savait il était une habituelle armoire à glace prétentieuse, et là… Il avait l'air tout aussi gêné que Sora.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici… ? »

Sora sursauta et demanda à son frère :

« Au fait… J'peux dormir ici ce soir ? »

Riku regarda Axel…

« Moi aussi ? »

Roxas répondit à son frère :

« Moui si tu veux… »

Mais Axel fut plus froid et dit :

« Et en quelle honneur ? »

Riku se mit à rougir brusquement et regarda Sora. Axel comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami et soupira en disant que c'était d'accord. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo car c'était pas tout mais il fallait nourrir tous ces garçons…(4)

« Et merde… Y'a plus rien dans le frigo… » se plaignit-il. Roxas sauta sur l'occasion et prit une voix faussement déçue :

« C'est vrai ? Ooooh quel dommage ! Axel, on va faire des courses ? Vous deux vous rester ici et gardez l'appart ! »

Axel haussa un sourcil et fit un :

« Ooooh mais oui ! Quelle bonne idée ! »

Axel attrapa la main de Roxas et l'emmena dans l'entrée.

« On revieeeeeeeeeeeent ! »

Et la porte se claqua, laissant un Sora encore plus gêné et terrorisé, et un Riku perplexe et tout autant terrorisé.

Axel emmena Roxas au supermarché le plus près. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Roxas observait la main chaude qui tenait la sienne et son cœur battait très vite. Pourquoi il ne le lâchait pas ? Mais c'était si agréable… Axel croisa ses doigts avec les siens, le cœur de Roxas manqua un battement.

« Axel ? »

« Hm ? »

Roxas rougit quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogatif…

« Pourquoi tu… Me tiens la main au juste … ? »

Axel sursauta et Roxas crut le voir rougir, lui aussi. Puis il dit en bégayant :

« Heu… J…Je… N'veux pas … Te perdre »

Là c'était sûr, Axel rougissait. Roxas aussi. Le blond s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Axel s'écria :

« Oh ! C'est vert ! » Et hop il le traîna sur la route pour traverser et atteindre le supermarché…

* * *

_Ouh punaise il est vachement court ce chapitre oO Impréssionant xD J'espère pas vous avoir déçus! Pour me faire pardonner je mettrai le chapitre 5 demain soir  
_

_Luwynda._

* * *


	5. Quand on fait la fête

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – Cinquième chapitre : Quand on fait la fête…

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: ** Axel x Roxas ! (bah ca va pas changer en cours de route…)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

Réponses aux reviews :

DuncanHeart _: Ouf ! Ma fille me pardonne ! Vive le Soriku ! xD heureusement que j'l'ai mis sinon tu m'en aurais voulu ; ;_

Ruizuchan _: Merci pour tes encouragements télépathiques ! J'les ais reçus 5 sur 5 ! Luwynda-Sama… Que ça sonne bien ! xD Nan je rigole ;p Et puis, tu sais bien que Axel et Roxas sont toujours dérangés par quelqu'un dans mes fics xD_

Luluce _: MOI AUSSI JE T'AIMEUH ! (même si jte connais pas vraiment xD) Attend j'te sauve du trou aux lions ! Et j'vais engueuler les gardes du corps pasque même si t'es une groupie de la grande Moi (bah oui je prends la grosse tête maintenant xD Mais c'est pour rire :p) je veux garder mes groupies !! J'vois que j'ai bien fait de mettre du Soriku alors xD_

DaSe-Writer_ : Et oui ! Love at the first sight ! Coup de foudre pour Riku et Sora ! C'est ti pas mimi ? Ah on ne saura jamais ce qu'ils auraient fait xD Ah ? Faudrait que j'aille faire un tour sur les fics AkuRoku des autres pour vérifier ça :D Mais ya pas que du AkuRoku, héhé Enfin, moi, chuis heureuse tant que tu lis mes fics et que tu les aimes !_

Louwenn_ : Et oui ! On ne saura jamais ce qu'il se serait passé ! C'est le destin dirigé par Luwynda qui a fait ça, et il ne sera jamais changé ! Mwahaha xD _

Redfoxline_ : Les quatre garçons ? Qui a dit qu'ils ne seraient que quatre ? Mwahaha ! :p Demyx va mettre son grain de sel évidement xD Et au moment où il faut pas, comme d'hab xD J'vais essayer de faire plus long cette fois èé_

Serya-Chan_ : Nan Riku ne va pas sauter sur Sora enfin xD Spèce de perverse ! Et oui, Axel troublé c'est rare :p Mais c'est tellement mignon ! Et puis qui ne serait pas troublé face à un tel beau gosse que ce Roxas blondinet ? Héhé :p_

Organisation XIII_ : Le feu rouge.. C'est pas sa faute… Il a été réglé comme ça… Faut le comprendre aussi… xD NAN j'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à toi ! VIIIITE IL FAUT QUE JE POSTE ! xD Non mais de toute façon j'ai promis à pleins de gens de le mettre ce soir DONC je le fais (je tiens mes promesses)_

Mister-la-voix_ : Mon inspiration ? C'est une bonne question… J'crois que les cours de philo stimulent mon imagination xD_

_Et un merci général à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé ! Pasque c'chiant de répéter tout le temps merci à chaque personne xD_

_En fait le plus long dans les chapitres c'est de répondre personnellement à chaque review xD Mais je tiens à prendre le temps pour le faire par respect par vous qui daignez lire mes conneries. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je vous aime ! Donc ça me parait normal de le faire ! Théorie de Luwynda, CQFD._

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Pourquoi tu… Me tiens la main au juste … ? »_

_Axel sursauta et Roxas crut le voir rougir, lui aussi. Puis il dit en bégayant :_

_« Heu… J…Je… N'veux pas … Te perdre »_

_Là c'était sûr, Axel rougissait. Roxas aussi. Le blond s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Axel s'écria :_

_« Oh ! C'est vert ! » Et hop il le traîna sur la route pour traverser et atteindre le supermarché…_

Ils se baladaient entre les rayons, Axel avait lâché la main de Roxas pour prendre un caddie. Roxas aurait voulu tenir cette main encore pendant très longtemps… Axel lui parlait de cuisine, Roxas écoutait à peine… Il observait plutôt la main d'Axel. Et il sursauta quand Axel lui demanda :

« Bah Roxas ? T'as l'air triste, ça va ? »

Roxas déglutit, il n'avait pas réussi à cacher sa déception… Il sourit bêtement et répondit :

« C'est juste que… J'me demande ce qu'ils font en ce moment, mon frère et Riku… Il est encore jeune après tout… »

Axel éclata de rire et ébouriffa un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, les cheveux de Roxas en disant :

« T'inquiète pas… Ils sont peut-être attirés l'un par l'autre mais Riku n'est pas du genre à lui sauter dessus comme une bête en rut ! »

Roxas leva un sourcil interrogatif. Une bête en rut ? Non c'était le genre d'image qui n'allait pas du tout au visage stoïque du garçon aux cheveux argentés. Il regardait ses pieds, perplexe.

« Hm… Et toi Roxas ? Tu es attiré par les garçons ?»

Roxas leva la tête vers Axel qui regardait un point invisible du rayon en rougissant. Roxas se mit à regarder un autre point invisible et répondit dans un quasi murmure qu'Axel réussit à entendre (1) :

« Seulement par UN garçon… » (2)

Roxas sentit une main attraper son bras et le forcer ainsi à se retourner pour être face à Axel. Il croisa son regard d'un vert magnifique et sentit une autre main caresser sa joue, ce qui le fit fermer les yeux. Son cœur battait très vite, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait… Quand il sentit de lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Axel l'embrassait. Ca ne durait que quelques secondes, au grand damne des deux garçons, étant beaucoup trop timides. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, le feu aux joues… Et Axel s'apprêta à recommencer quand soudain…

« AXEL ? »

L'appelé sursauta, lâcha brusquement Roxas qui sursauta lui aussi, et se retourna vers la direction d'où venait la voix familière.

« Axel ! C'est toiiiiiiiiiii ! »

C'était un garçon, plutôt grand, d'un air de guitariste rockeur, les cheveux blonds coiffés bizarrement et qui abordait un très grand sourire. Il s'approcha d'Axel et le prit dans ses bras. Le cœur de Roxas se serra. Un peu moins quand l'étreinte se termina, sans s'être éternisée. Axel souriait aussi.

« Demyx, mon pote ! Comment tu vas ? Ca fait super longtemps ! »

Alors comme ça ce gars qui venait de les déranger s'appelait … Demyx ? Pensait Roxas, jaloux de la complicité entre les deux garçons et surtout énervé d'avoir été coupé d'un moment aussi intime avec Axel. Demyx le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire :

« Oh ! Il est mignon lui ! C'est qui ? »

« Roxas… » Marmonna l'intéressé.

« Roxas, hein… T'es canon ! »

Roxas ouvrit grand les yeux en rougissant, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui dise une chose comme ça.

« Laisse le tranquille, Demyx… » Soupira Axel, visiblement exaspéré.

Demyx éclata de rire puis se tourna vers Axel, tout en jetant des ptits coups d'œil vers Roxas, en disant :

« Et donc, tu deviens quoi depuis le lycée ?»

Axel lui expliqua qu'il était dans le domaine de la photographie, dans une école d'art et Demyx disait qu'il allait bientôt enregistrer un CD avec son groupe. Donc c'est bien un musicien, pensa Roxas qui écoutait avec attention mais sans rien dire de peur de les gêner. Roxas sursauta quand Axel lui proposa de venir chez eux ce soir, et Demyx affirma qu'il allait même amener des amis. Roxas soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, on lui demandait même pas son avis à lui… Et s'il invitait Naminé ? Se disait-il cherchant un moyen de ne pas se sentir trop seul…

Soudain, Roxas se souvint qu'ils avaient abandonné Sora et Riku chez eux… Il le fit remarquer à Axel et ils décidèrent donc d'aller les retrouver après avoir payé leurs courses, Demyx lui viendra à l'appartement plus tard. Axel et Roxas se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous les deux.

L'ambiance était aussi lourde qu'à leur premier diner ensemble… Seulement, même Axel était gêné et n'arrivait pas à engager la conversation. Ils se jetaient des coups d'œil en rougissant et leurs cœurs battaient tous deux à cent à l'heure, jusqu'à ce que Roxas prenne son courage à deux mains :

« Pourquoi tu… »

« Je sais pas » coupa Axel qui savait pertinemment quelle était la question.

« Ah… Alors on fait comme si… »

« Oui ! » S'écria Axel en ayant à nouveau compris ce que Roxas voulait dire.

Roxas lui sourit, Axel aussi. Puis le silence s'installa à nouveau ainsi que la gêne jusqu'à ce qu'avec bonheur ils rejoignirent leur logis… Roxas poussa la porte avec douceur et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans l'appartement après avoir lâché un Sora et un Riku en pleine ébullition amoureuse…

« Rikuuu… Arrête ! »

« Non, j'adore ça »

« S'il-te-plaît… Un peu de pitié… Aaah… »

Roxas débarqua en trombe dans la salle quand il les découvrit en train de jouer à un jeu de combat sur la console vidéo du salon… Sora se retourna vers lui et s'écria :

« C'est pas juste Roxas ! Riku il fait que de gagner ! »

« AHAHAHAHAHAH » s'écria Riku d'un air psychopathe en envoyant valser le personnage de Sora qui s'écria :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON »

Roxas était rassuré. Riku n'avait pas violé son petit frère. (3) Puis Axel poussa Sora et lui piqua sa manette… Il reprit les choses en main et Riku perdit en moins de 2 secondes.

« Ouah ! T'es trop fort ! » Remarqua Roxas, admiratif. Axel prit la pose en disant :

« Des années d'expériences … » Pendant que Riku fulminait dans son coin. Sora rit et fit un bisou sur la joue à Riku, soi-disant pour le consoler… Riku rougit brusquement ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf Sora qui l'observait amoureusement… Quand soudain…

« DIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG ! » cria la sonnette.

« Ah, ça doit être Demyx, oui on a décidé de faire une fête ce soir »

Axel partit ouvrir la porte à son ancien ami qui était accompagné d'un certain Zexion, un Xigbar, Aerith qu'Axel connait du lycée, et pleins d'autres du nom de : Yuffie, Tifa, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Rikku, Seifer, Cloud et Squall. Roxas n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde… Quand Demyx dit qu'il va ramener des gens, il fait ça sérieusement… Et heureusement qu'ils ont tous apporter quelque chose à manger ou à boire… Roxas fit la grimace, il se demandait s'il arriverait à s'intégrer dans toute cette bande de zigotos alcooliques…

La soirée se passa entre jeux, alcools, et rigolades… Tout était euphorique et Roxas se faisait quelques amis. Cela avait été très dur pour lui lorsqu'il était au collège ou au lycée, et là c'était plutôt facile de bien s'entendre avec tous ces gens, tous gentils… A part Seifer qui faisait son intéressant et l'armure à glace de Squall et un peu Cloud. Rikku était une fille blonde baba cool assez délurée, il s'entendait bien avec, Zexion était plutôt froid aussi… Xigbar s'intéressait qu'à Demyx, allez savoir pourquoi, Tifa, Aerith et Yuffie étaient trois filles plutôt gentilles et marrantes… Hayner était un gars plutôt fier qui cherchait tout le temps l'embrouille avec Seifer, Pence lui il mangeait dans un coin en rigolant aux conversations qu'il entendait…

Bref, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Demyx, totalement ivre, s'approcha de Roxas, s'assit à côté lui et lui mit le bras autour des épaules pour lui faire des avances…

« T'es vraiiiiiiiiiiiiment mignon toi… Ton frère il te ressemble mais toi t'es plusssssss mignon que lui d'abourd…Hips… »

Roxas était pétrifié, il savait pas quoi faire et le regardait terrorisé…

« T'sais qu'tu m'plais ? J'sais pas si t'aimes les garçoooooooooooons mais c'pas grav'… Fait moi un bisou … »

Demyx approcha ses lèvres dangereusement de celles de Roxas qui se tassait dans le coin du canapé en secouant la tête quand soudain, il vit la tête de Demyx dériver violement de sa trajectoire pour atterrir sur le dos du canapé… En bref, il venait de se prendre un coup de poing dans la gueule…

« AXELEUH T'ES OUF OU QUEWA ? » cria Demyx à l'attention de son agresseur…

« Touche pas à Roxas… »

Roxas regardait Axel, toujours aussi terrorisé… Axel lui prit la main et le leva du canapé.

« Et toi tu te laisses faires ? T'aurais fait quoi s'il t'avait embrassé, hein ? Il te plait Demyx ou quoi ? »

Roxas semblait sur le point de pleurer, il ne savait pas quoi répondre et ne comprenait pourquoi Axel était aussi… Jaloux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il pleure. Pourtant Roxas n'était pas d'un naturel larmoyant… Il devait avoir l'alcool triste… A bien y réfléchir, Roxas s'était senti plutôt mélancolique et tristounet après 2 verres d'alcool… Manque de pot.

Axel se sentit mal du coup d'avoir fait pleurer Roxas et il le prit tendrement dans ses bras pour le bercer.

« Aller… C'pas grave Roxas… Je comprends qu'il t'ait fait peur le vilain monsieur… »

Axel parlait à Roxas comme à un bébé, mais il était plutôt pompette lui aussi car dans de conditions normales il n'aurait pas eu le courage de frapper Demyx, et Roxas s'en fichait tant qu'il était dans ses bras. C'était tout chaud et réconfortant… La suite se passa ainsi : Roxas restait blottit dans les bras d'Axel pendant que les autres faisaient comme si tout ça c'était normal et que Demyx avait déjà totalement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé…

Le reste de la soirée fut comme un trou noir. Quand les invités étaient partis ? Comment la soirée avait-elle terminé ? Où sont passés Sora et Riku ? Pourquoi Roxas se réveillait le matin d'après dans le lit d'Axel à moitié dénudé ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de… Bon, je m'éloigne là. Je reprends :

Ce fut donc le matin suivant que Roxas reprit totalement conscience de ses esprits en se réveillant avec douceur dans les bras d'Axel… C'était devenu une habitude… Mais voilà, il était dans la chambre du rouquin, dans son lit et il était à moitié nu. Et de plus, il ne se souvenait plus de la soirée de la veille. Roxas se leva pour marcher et… Réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mal entre les cuisses… Bon, au moins il avait gardé sa virginité, c'est déjà ça.

Roxas ne se posa pas plus de question et décida de finir sa nuit, dans ce cas ce serait plutôt sa matinée, dans son propre lit. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Riku et Sora endormit dans son propre lit… Il soupira, voilà la raison pour laquelle il avait dormit avec Axel… Bref, il partit prendre son petit déjeuner et se mit sous la douche…

Seulement, il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé…

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Axel, nu comme un vert, qui semblait avoir sa réaction matinale… (4)

_**A suivre …**_

* * *

(1) Axel a l'ouïe extra fine pasque c'est le plus fort d'abord ! Enfin, c'est surtout pasque sinon c'est pas marrant...

(2) Petite devinette : Qui ça peut bien être ? Allez, comme c'est dur voici un indice : ça commence par Ax et ça finit par El... Alors, une petite idée ?

(3) C'est pas une bête non plus ! Et chuis sûre que Sora serait consentant.

(4) J'voulais dire "sa trique matinale" mais j'trouvais pas ça poètique...

_Je crois que mon plus gros problème dans mes fics, c'est la longueur du texte. Je n'arrive pas à faire de longs chapitres comme il le faudrait… Je m'en excuse sincèrement, croyez moi. Ah et comme d'hab hein, j'aime pas ce chapitre xD  
_

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !_

_Luwynda._


	6. Quand on pose

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – Sixième chapitre : Quand on pose…

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: ** Axel x Roxas ! (bah ca va pas changer en cours de route…)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Ruizuchan : _NAN TUES PAS MON DEMYX ! Il est pratique pour créer des rebondissements xD Je l'aime moi Demyx-chou ! xD Pauvre félin, c'est un tigre ? Ou un lion ? J'adore les lions moi Surtout Sora sur la Terre des Lions dans le jeu xD_

OrganisationXIII : _Oh c'est gentil de dire ça ! Moi qui stress d'écrire court xD Et pis pourquoi vous voulez tuer mes persos ? T'as faillit tuer Roxas dans ta review ! C'pas bien ! (oui j'ai dis MES persos… C'est un fantasme je sais è.é) T'inquiète pas la voilà la suite ! :D_

Luluce : _NON PAS LES POIIIILS ! Comment tu sais ça d'ailleurs ? oO J'ai du le dire dans de précédents chapitres xD (jme souviens même plus des conneries que j'raconte xD) Ouais le problème c'est que d'un côté j'ai des fans de XigbarDemyx et de l'autre des fans de ZexionDemyx… J'sais pas comment faire moi xD bisous aussi ! :D_

Redfoxline : _Mais non je ferai jamais de scène de « bête en rut » xD Chuis pas aussi … Perverse xD Quoique… Héhéhéhé ! C'est vrai que l'image est plutôt hilarante :p_

Serya-chan : _Mais pourquoi déjà ? xD le sexe prend du temps èé de toute façon vous êtes habitués, dans mes fics je recule le plus possible le moment de l'acte pour vous faire mariner sadiquement ! MWAHAHAHAHAH xD Xigbar il était bourré aussi xD Donc il s'en foutait xD Oh tu avais du mal à te faire des amis ? é.è dommage que tu étais pas dans mes classes, je serai venue vers toi (j'suis attirée par les gens qui ont du mal à se faire des amis, car j'ai toujours envi de changer ça ! :D) En tout cas je suis ton amie moi ! è.é LUWYNDA POWER ! (nan j'me prends pas au sérieux, c'est pour rire xD)_

Louwenn : _Bah oui c'est tout timide au début donc rapide le bisou ! Un petit pas pour l'amour physique, un grand pas pour le sentiment è.é (j'raconte n'importe quoi …) Bah quand t'es bourrée (j'te conseil pas de l'être hein…) t'es souvent très direct xD (ça peut faire des dégâts, crois en mon expérience !) _

DaSe-Writer : _C'gentil de me rassurer vis-à-vis de mes chapitres pas long J't'aime ! ;. ; Tout le monde pense que Riku et Sora ont fait des choses xD J'veux bien que ce soit un coup de foudre mais quand même xD Roxas ne sera jamais violé vu qu'il sera toujours consentant si c'est Axel :D (Pareil pour moi, si c'est Axel ou un des beaux gosses du jeu, j'veux bien être violée xDDDD)_

DuncanHeart : _Oui et t'oublies tes autres demi-frères des enfers : Mephisto et Hadès Et leur chien cerbère :D Mais oui j'me connecterai un de ces jours :D C'est tellement rare que je ferai tout pour que ce soit en même temps que toi è.é chuis gentille hein ? :D_

Mister-la-voix : _Mais moi aussi je t'adore ! Et oui, jolie la phrase t'as raison Bisous :D_

Princesse Victoire : _Tous les garçons ont la trique matinale tu sais xD Et y'aura pas de viols, arrêtez enfin xD Vous êtes pire que moi niveau perversité ! xD _

NamMisa : _Oh une nouvelle fan C'est gentil __J__ Oui ils ont fait que dormir ensemble Sora et Riku xD Pasque il faut laisser un peu place à l'amour avant, enfin _

Assado : _Quoi ? C'est pas ce rating là qu'il faut mettre ?/ J'ai toujours cru… Arf désolée ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir reviewé et contente que mes histoires te plaisent __J_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**_

_Ouin ! J'ai refini le jeu ! Et c'est trop triste j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi la tristesse est-elle triste ? FUCK !_

_Rha c'est dégueulasse… Les pauvres Simili ils veulent juste des cœurs… Et ils se font buter sauvagement par ce connard de Sora ! Et du coup Roxas il peut plus vivre pleinement ! Et Axel il est mort sans revoir vraiment Roxas… C'EST TROP TRISTE J'EN AI MARRE ! Mais j'aime ce jeu xD_

_C'bien pour ça qu'ils doivent être heureux dans mes fics, nah ! è.é _

_Bref, j'me met dans l'ambiance, je lance les musiques de Kingdom Hearts, et j'y vais !_

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Il partit prendre son petit déjeuner et se mit sous la douche…_

_Seulement, il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé…_

_Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Axel, nu comme un vert, qui semblait avoir sa réaction matinale…_

Roxas regardait Axel. Surtout la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe.

Axel regardait Roxas. Surtout la partie de son entrejambe.

Tous les deux avaient les joues très rouges et n'osaient pas faire un geste. Ce fut Roxas qui réagit le premier, après quelques instants de battement, et qui attrapa en vitesse un peignoir pour se couvrir, même si c'était un peu trop tard et qu'Axel avait bien eu le temps de profiter du spectacle, magnifique soit dit en passant.

Roxas bouscula Axel et sortit en trombe de la salle de bain avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de hurler sur les deux squatteurs pour les faire jarter parce qu'il avait besoin de la pièce. C'est en grommelant que les deux protagonistes, soit Sora et Riku, sortirent de la chambre et partirent finir leur sommeil sur le divan, l'un sur l'autre. Roxas s'écroula sur son lit en se tenant la poitrine d'où son cœur martelait en puissance en imaginant Axel se soulager sous sa douche, le corps ruisselant de l'eau chaude dans la cabine qui venait à peine de lui servir. Et il se rendit compte peu à peu que ces images mentales le mettait dans le même cas. Il attrapa son oreiller et enfouit sa tête dedans en essayant de penser à autre chose… Et ça marchait car il pensait qu'il ferait mieux de dégager l'oreiller avant de mourir étouffé…

Pendant ce temps, Axel était effectivement sous la douche en train de se soulager la partie basse de son abdomen, troublé car il pensait au corps nu de Roxas qu'il venait à peine d'observer et il devait s'empêcher de ne pas hurler le prénom du garçon alors qu'il faisait sa petite affaire… La vie était dure… (1) Quand Axel sortit de la douche, il fila s'habiller et essayait d'oublier le magnifique spectacle qu'il venait de voir. Il sortit de sa chambre et observa Sora et Riku parler dans le canapé… Apparemment ils n'avaient pas réussi à se rendormir sur le mobilier.

Et à ce moment là, Roxas sortit de sa chambre, toujours en peignoir, et il croisa le regard d'Axel… Silence de mort et ambiance tendue alors que les deux garçons se remémoraient ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis ils tournèrent brusquement la tête, en même temps, vers un autre point de la pièce. Roxas sursauta en voyant alors Riku prendre la main de Sora et l'emmener vers la sortie.

« Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

Riku observa Roxas et dit :

« J'le raccompagne à la gare. »

« … Je viens avec vous » répondit alors Roxas qui ne voulait pas rester seul avec le rouquin, après ce qu'il s'était passé…

« En peignoir ? » Et à ces mots, Riku courut avec Sora vers la sortie, laissant Roxas en tête à tête avec … Lui.

Silence de mort, à nouveau. Les deux autres ne bougeaient pas et se lançaient des regards de temps à autre pour voir ce que l'autre faisait. Puis Roxas courut vers la cuisine pour se faire un petit déjeuner. Axel le rejoint et passa derrière lui, le frôlant sans faire exprès (2), ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un frisson chez chacun. Axel déglutit et voulut attraper un bol au même moment que Roxas du coup ils se touchèrent la main… Deuxième frisson et deux regards qui se croisent à nouveau, les joues rouges pour les deux. Axel retira brusquement sa main et attrapa un autre bol avant de partir vers le frigo et sortir du lait.

Bref, ils étaient à présent attablés et mangeaient en tête à tête et toujours en silence… Jusqu'à ce qu'Axel, qui en eut marre, prit la parole :

« Je suis désolé d'être rentré comme ça »

Roxas sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça. Alors il dit :

« Non non… C'est moi, j'aurais du vérifier que j'avais bien fermer la porte »

« J'aurais du vérifier s'il n'y avait pas déjà quelqu'un »

« J'aurais du vérifier que personne ne voulait la salle de bain en même temps… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire brusquement, un rire nerveux, le genre de rire qui vient quand on est terriblement gêné et en même temps amusé par la situation bien que compromettante… Et quand on ne sait pas quoi dire pour casser le silence lourd ou la conversation idiote.

« C'est gênant » Reprit Roxas qui avait cessé de rire tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé.

« T'as raison » Répondit Axel, dans la même situation.

Silence.

Axel soupira et regarda Roxas dans les yeux, d'un air déterminé.

« Roxas »

L'interpellé sursauta et répondit à l'appel avec étonnement :

« Oui ? »

« Je dois te parler »

« … Euh… Ok »

« Voilà… C'est assez gênant… »

« Je t'en pris, vas-y »

« Il faut que je te le dise et quelque soit ta réponse, j'espère que ça ne changera rien à notre amitié… D'accord ? »

« Tu commences à me faire peur là… » Dit Roxas, qui craignait le pire…

Axel rougit et baissa la tête.

« Voilà… Je… »

Roxas écarquilla un peu plus les yeux à la tête du rouquin.

« Je…T… Enfin… »

Suspense. (3)

« Je voudrais que tu poses nu pour moi, pour mon travail en photographie » (4)

Roxas tomba des nues (5). Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Du coup, il éclata de rire. D'un rire pur et vrai. Un beau rire qui fit rougir Axel parce-que Roxas était si beau quand il riait… Roxas se reprit au bout de quelques secondes…

« Et ben ! Si j'm'attendais à ça ! »

Axel sourit tendrement mais attendait sa réponse avec trac.

« C'est d'accord, pourquoi pas »

Axel était soulagé, mais Roxas était toujours en train de rire. Et le rire entraîne le rire, donc ils tous les deux morts de rire sur la table. Axel avait bien fait de demander ça, ça avait fait retomber l'ambiance et oublier la situation compromettante qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux quelques temps plus tôt.

Riku ne revenait pas, il devait être rentré chez lui après avoir raccompagné Sora. Axel entraîna Roxas dans sa chambre et prit son appareil photo, ils allaient commencer maintenant, tant qu'ils y sont… Roxas était un peu stressé à l'idée de poser nu, mais maintenant qu'il avait donné sa parole à Axel, il n'allait pas le laisser comme ça après de faux espoirs… Roxas fit glisser son peignoir le long de ses bras, le tissu glissant d'une manière plutôt sexy sur sa peau. Ce qui fit de nouveau rougir Axel qui avait tout vu, évidemment.

Axel partit chercher son appareil photo qu'il présenta à Roxas comme étant la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux, et qu'il avait nommé Thirteen. (6) D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce chiffre lui faisait étrangement penser à Roxas…

Il demanda à Roxas de prendre des poses, Roxas était plutôt crispé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose… Mais Axel trouvait les mots justes pour le mettre à l'aise. Roxas pensa qu'il connaissait vraiment bien son boulot… C'était étonnant à quel point, dans le cœur de Roxas, les mots, les phrases, les attitudes d'Axel étaient apaisantes. Axel avait ce pouvoir de le faire sentir aussi bien, aussi paisible. Roxas voudrait connaitre ce sentiment toute sa vie.

Du coup, avec une telle expression de bien être sur le visage du blondinet, les prises étaient parfaites. Roxas était beau de tous les côtés, il était terriblement photogénique. Plus Axel observait le garçon à travers son objectif, plus son cœur battait fort et une étrange chaleur envahissait son corps.

C'était un moment très agréable pour les deux garçons. L'étrange sentiment qu'ils avaient ressenti l'autre jour refaisait surface, et ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à le définir. C'était pourtant si simple… Mais tous les deux n'avaient encore jamais connu l'amour, c'était la raison pour laquelle il leur était si difficile de trouver la raison de cet état si agréable et pourtant si douloureux à la fois…

Axel se sentit alors mal à l'aise. C'était que Roxas était un peu trop beau à son goût et que ses hormones lui rejouaient un mauvais tour… Voilà qu'il était de nouveau en érection. Il éteignit son appareil photo et s'excusa auprès de Roxas avant de courir hors de la pièce pour atteindre les toilettes. Roxas haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules avant de partir s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il supposa que la séance était terminée… Quel dommage.

Il allait être l'heure du déjeuner. Axel fouillait dans le frigo en grommelant qu'il avait la flemme de cuisiner cette fois ci… Il pensa que c'était à cause de ce Roxas qui le troublait un peu trop en ce moment… Et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. (7)

Roxas apparut dans la pièce et lança :

« Tu veux qu'on sorte ? »

Axel se retourna et l'observa, le sourcil levé dans un signe d'interrogation. Alors Roxas reprit :

« On pourrait manger dans un ptit restau pas trop cher si tu veux »

« C'est un rencard ? » Demanda Axel pour taquiner le blondinet.

Roxas piqua un fard et tira la langue à Axel.

« OK ! J'y vais tout seul pour la peine ! »

Axel s'approcha de Roxas pour le chatouiller.

« Ah ouiiiiii ? »

« C'EST PAS JUSTE ! ARRETE AXEEEEEEEEL… Hihihi »

Et voilà, Axel avait prit goût à chatouiller Roxas. Il était trop mignon le petit à le supplier d'arrêter en riant. Puis Axel arrêta, finissant le supplice, et ébouriffa le ptit blond :

« Allez, mets ton manteau, ptit blondinet, j't'emmène dans un endroit bon et pas cher ! »

« QUEWA ?! Comment ça petit blondinet ? Chuis ptête blond mais chuis pas petit ! »

Axel se mit côte à côté de Roxas. Il faisait une tête et demie de plus que Roxas.

« Tu disais ? » demanda Axel en ricanant.

« Toi c'est pas juste… T'es un géant aussi… »

« Nan ! C'est toi qui es un nain ! »

Et c'est sur cette ambiance joviale qu'ils partirent dans une petite brasserie pour manger ensemble. Le déjeuner se passa à merveille, toute la tension (8) de la matinée avait disparue et ils étaient tout le long, ou presque, mort de rire à raconter des conneries sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien, maintenant…

Après ils firent une petite ballade dans un parc à côté. Ca ressemblait vraiment à un rendez vous galant… Mais aucun n'en fit la remarque, ils se sentaient bien ensemble. C'était une sorte de libération de tous leurs problèmes extérieurs. Ils ne riaient plus, mais la conversation restait sur un ton agréable et paisible…

« C'est superbe comme endroit ici… T'en connais des choses, Axel ! C'est impressionnant… »

« Si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre qui te l'aurais montré, tu sais… »

« Qui ça ? »

« Je sais pas, une petite amie peut-être »

« J'en aurais pas… Et puis je préfère que ce soit toi »

Axel le regarda en rougissant. Roxas disait vraiment des choses étranges… Mais il disait ce qu'il pensait, il était vraiment touchant. D'ailleurs il continua sur sa lancée :

« Tu sais, tu me donnes l'impression d'être un grand manitou, supérieur, qui connait tout sur tout ! Tu sais cuisiner, t'as du talent en photo, tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard, tu connais des endroits merveilleux… Moi je n'ai rien de tout ça… »

« C'est peut-être vrai ce que tu dis… Mais… »

Axel s'était arrêté, Roxas aussi, et ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. La conversation avait prit une tournure étrange.

« A côté de toi, Roxas, je me sens tout petit. Je me sens si inférieur, si faible, à côté de toi… Que j'ai envie de tout surpasser »

Roxas rougit. Axel aussi, disait des choses étranges, qui rendaient son cœur affolé par l'émotion inconnue qui le submergeait. Axel ajouta, pour ne pas calmer son battement de cœur incessant :

« Tant que tu es auprès de moi, je sens que je pourrai soulever des montagnes pour toi »

**A suivre.**

* * *

(1) La vie était dure... Lui aussi xD MWAHAHAHAH xD

(2) Mais si j'vous jure qu'il a pas fait exprès xD

(3) Même si on sait tous ce qu'il va dire, n'est-ce pas ?

(4) AHAH ! Vous vous y attendiez pas ! Héhéhé !

(5) Notez l'expression terriblement bien choisie :D Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas (on sait jamais si ca vient de mon dialecte nordique xD) : "être extrêmement surpris par l'irruption inopinée d'un événement" mais ça aurait été long à écrire xD

(6) C'est le nom de ma playstation2 xD Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire : 13 est le numéro de Roxas dans l'organisation XIII du jeu vidéo.

(7) Parce-que sinon y'aura pas d'histoire ! Enfin !

_Oula ! Très miel ce chapitre xD Enfin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait plus long ____ Chuis fière de moi sur ce point là xD_

_Après j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)  
_

_Merci d'avoir lu _

_Luwynda._


	7. Quand on prépare un plan foireux

**Titre ** Quand on est en colocation… – Septième chapitre : Quand on prépare un plan foireux…

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Axel x Roxas ! (bah ca va pas changer en cours de route…)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Serya-chan : _Ohohoh ! C'est une sorte de déclaration, mais ils sont tellement bornés (et con) qu'ils comprennent pas xD Et puis ouais, Roxas est magnifique… MAIS C'EST MOOOON ROXAS ! baf Comment ça je sers qu'à les faire coucher ensemble ? C'est pas vrai ;. ;_

DaSe-Writer : _Décidément xD Sora et Riku sont toujours soupçonnés ! Mais s'ils avaient couchés ensemble, j'l'aurais décris, mwahahahaha ! Mdr on va rentrer dans le groupe des « on veut bien se faire violer mais seulement par Axel ou Roxas » xD Et non rho, il avait pas d'idées derrière la tête Axel ! (si peu :p)_

Luluce : _Et oui Roxas nu xD Ca fait rêver xD Et la déclaration c'est pas pour tout de suiiiite !_

Assado :_ Merci ! J'fais de mon mieux pour vous plaire ! ;. ; Je suis esclave de la pression de mes revieweurs ;. : xD Et oui sans histoire… Pas d'histoire ! (c'est con ce que je dis)_

Ruizuchan ; _C'est gentil ça oO Moi J'trouve que mes chapitres se dégradent de plus en plus xD J'me dévalorise trop, un de mes gros défauts/ Mais j'ai du mal à croire à vos si gentilles reviews ;. ; Les chatouilles d'Axel… Brrr ca fait froid dans le dos xD_

Princesse Victoire : _Nan il les publie pas ! Il les donne à la grande prêtresse Luwynda ! MWAHAHAHA ! xD Ils illuminent tes journées et moi j'met du temps à écrire/ Chuis désolée ;. ; Je n'arrêterai jamais j'veux pas être chatouillée par Axeeeeeeeeel ! Quoique… héhéhé !_

DuncanHeart : _Faut donner un nom à sa play ! Ca porte bonheur xD Comme ça même en expert dans KHII et bah ta play configure tout pour te faciliter la tâche ! LA PLAY EST TON AMIE è.é (ça fait secte là, non ?) Oui de la romance nom de dieu ! (mon fils !) Il faut de la romance ! Arrêtez de penser qu'Axel va violer Roxas (ou l'inverse) ou que Sora et Riku nous cache quelque chose de pervers xD Je suis UNE ROMANTIQUE messieurs dames ! xD Je t'aime ma fille :D_

Louwenn :_ C'est paaaas une déclaration d'abord ! xD Ca y ressemble mais non ! Tant que y'a pas « JE T'AIME » ils comprennent pas :D (J'te l'accorde, ils sont stupides)_

Redfoxline : _Et oui y'aura une exposition mwahaha ! Mais Roxas ne le sait pas encooooooore xD héhéhé xD Ca va être drôle et sadique :p _

Mister-la-voix :_ Voilà voilà j'arriiiiiiiiiive !_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**_

_Je sais… Je sais… Je saiiiiiiiis… J'ai pris du retard. Beaucoup de retard. Une semaine à vous faire patienter, et en plus pour un résultat médiocre. Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai pas arrêté de culpabiliser toute la semaine… Mais j'ai pas mal de choses plus importantes à penser, je dis pas que vous êtes pas important, bien au contraire sans vous j'sais pas ce que je ferai, mais suite à des problèmes familiales, économiques et sociales dans ma famille (et plutôt graves…) j'ai quelques soucis qui m'empêchent de me concentrer sur la fic /_

_Là je me suis forcée à écrire, dans le but de : si je finis pas, je dors pas. Et comme chuis fatiguée… Du coup la qualité de ce chapitre est plutôt faible, pardon pardon pardon pardon !_

_J'me rattraperai au prochain si tout s'arrange !_

_Merci de votre compréhension et …_

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Axel s'était arrêté, Roxas aussi, et ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. La conversation avait prit une tournure étrange._

_« A côté de toi, Roxas, je me sens tout petit. Je me sens si inférieur, si faible, à côté de toi… Que j'ai envie de tout surpasser »_

_Roxas rougit. Axel aussi, disait des choses étranges, qui rendaient son cœur affolé par l'émotion inconnue qui le submergeait. Axel ajouta, pour ne pas calmer son battement de cœur incessant :_

_« Tant que tu es auprès de moi, je sens que je pourrai soulever des montagnes pour toi »_

« Je… » Commença Axel en baissant les yeux.

« Roxas, je crois que je… »

« ROXAS ?! » s'écria une voix féminine à côté d'eux.

L'interpellé sursauta et tourna la tête pour voir qui osait ENCORE les déranger. C'était une fille, cheveux mi-longs, d'une couleur cuivrée avec des yeux très bleus…

« Kairi ?! » fit Roxas lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille qui alors lui sauta au cou.

« ROXAS ! Ca fait trop longtemps ! »

Elle était accompagnée d'une autre jeune fille aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux verts que Roxas connaissait bien aussi : Olette. Kairi daigna lâcher Roxas.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Kairi lui sourit et dit :

« Et bien… Moi je finis le lycée dans cette ville car mes parents ont déménagés et Olette est venue me rendre visite »

Kairi était la meilleure amie de Sora, il devait être triste d'avoir vu partir et sa meilleure amie et son frère, dans la même ville, pour se retrouver tout seul à s'ennuyer. Roxas avait pitié de son petit frère… Heureusement qu'il avait rencontré Riku. Olette est une ancienne amie à Roxas qui a toujours été amoureuse de lui mais qui ne le lui a jamais avoué. Axel regardait Olette de travers, elle semblait captivée par Roxas. En même temps, y'a de quoi.

Olette s'approcha de Roxas et lui fit un bisou sur la joue en rougissant.

« Roxas… Tu m'as manqué… »

Roxas fit un sourire gêné, il l'avait oublié celle-là.

« Haha… Je suis désolé »

Olette fit une moue déçue, elle s'attendait plutôt à un « moi aussi tu m'as manqué » mais non. Elle soupira et observa Axel. Kairi demanda à la place de son amie :

« C'est qui ce garçon qui ne dit rien depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Axel répondit d'un air agacé :

« Axel… C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Kairi sursauta. Le garçon semblait plutôt énervé… Serait-elle arrivée au mauvais moment ? Olette prit son courage à demain et attrapa la main de Roxas.

« Roxas ! S'il-te-plaît… On peut parler en privé ? »

Elle avait les joues rouges de gêne et elle traîna le pauvre Roxas qui n'avait rien demandé dans un coin désert pour lui parler. Kairi observait Axel qui était de plus en plus énervé.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda la jeune fille. Axel haussa les épaules.

« Si très bien, pourquoi ? »

« T'as l'air plutôt… En rogne »

« La faute à qui… » Grommela-t-il.

« J'espère qu'il dira oui ! »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Axel qui avait changé d'expression, un air plutôt désespéré.

Kairi sourit et dit :

« Bah oui, elle doit être en train de lui faire sa déclaration. Ils sont amis d'enfance, je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble ! Tu ne crois pas ? »

« … » Axel jeta un œil vers le soi-disant couple.

« Axel, promet moi de lui parler d'Olette, de tout faire pour qu'il accepte ! »

« Quoi ? » Axel se sentait de plus en plus mal.

« Oui ! Ils doivent être ensemble ! Ce serait merveilleux ! Promet le moi ! »

C'est à ce moment que Roxas vint vers eux, Olette restée seule en arrière. Il regarda Axel et dit à Kairi :

« Bon on y va, salut »

Et les deux garçons reprirent leur chemin. Axel lui demanda ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il ne voulait pas attendre de les voir en train de se rouler une pelle pour se rendre compte que ce que Kairi avait dit pouvait être vrai.

« Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait »

Axel déglutit et eut un frisson. Donc Kairi avait raison. Il avait une soudaine envie de pleurer, Roxas sortirait avec cette… fille ? En même temps, ça paraissait logique. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et Roxas était sûrement hétéro. Il fut soulagé quand Roxas dit :

« Mais… Je n'ai pas voulu sortir avec elle… »

Axel fit un grand sourire qu'il retira aussitôt pour ne pas semer le doute et il croisa ses bras derrière la tête. Puis il demanda d'une voix qu'il voulut ennuyée :

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Roxas regarda Axel en s'arrêtant.

« Parce-que je suis intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre »

Axel s'arrêta brusquement à son tour et cru piquer une crise cardiaque. Son visage se crispait mais il se ressaisit et joua la comédie, comme si ça lui était égal. Roxas continua sa route en haussant les épaules… Axel avait encore envie de pleurer…

Ce n'était donc pas de gaité de cœur qu'Axel rentra avec Roxas à l'appartement. Roxas partit directement réviser ses cours, il avait du travail pour le lendemain… C'est pas le tout mais il était en science, tout de même. Même si ça l'emmerdait profondément…

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Axel, i l se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment…Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit avant que Kairi n'arrive… Il rougit brusquement en comprenant le sens des mots. Ce serait… Une déclaration ?! Roxas soupira. C'était trop tard maintenant, il ne pouvait plus travailler. Il se leva et partit dans la chambre d'Axel. Quand il entra, il n'y avait personne. Roxas haussa un sourcil, où pouvait-il bien être ? Roxas s'approcha de l'armoire et frappa à la porte. Il était peut-être dans ce semblant de chambre noire ?

Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Oui, c'était bien ça.

« Axel ? » demanda le blondinet.

« Scuze, c'est pas le moment là… » dit une voix à l'intérieur.

Roxas haussa un sourcil. Puis soupira et s'assied sur le lit d'Axel. Il regardait la chambre autour de lui. Ca faisait adolescent en pleine crise… Ca correspondait bien à Axel. Il se leva et regarda les étagères. Des livres, des mangas… Tiens ? C'était quoi cette pile de magasine ? Il approcha sa main quand…

Axel sortit, l'air fier de lui. Il sursauta en voyant que Roxas était dans la pièce.

« Bah ? T'as attendu ? »

Roxas sursauta et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« Oui je voulais te parler de quelque chose ! Mais, dis moi plutôt… »

« Non je m'appelle Axel »

« Hein ? »

« Pluto c'est l'ami de Mickey »

« Non tu te trompes, c'est son chien » (1)

« Ah oui ! »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire… Puis Roxas reprit donc et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ? »

Axel sourit et leva les deux doigts de la victoire :

« J'ai développé tes photos ! »

« Et ça donne quoi ? »

« Tu es superbe… »

Axel avait dit ça les yeux dans ceux de Roxas, d'un air sérieux et plutôt troublé. Roxas rougit brusquement. Mais Axel était intrigué. Roxas serait venu pour lui parler de quelque chose ? Et de quoi ? Bof, il lui demanda. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler, mon ptit mannequin ? »

Roxas était déstabilisé. Voilà, il avait été courageux, sûr de lui et déterminé à lui poser c'te foutue question… La seule fois dans sa vie… Et le beau mec, au sourire radieux, qui lui faisait un compliment et qui était devant lui avec son habituel air décontracter et son attitude sexy l'avait complètement dérouté. Il bégaya et sortit quelque chose de pas très convaincant :

« Jeee… J'voulais… Euh… je… Voulais savoir si … Tu voulais qu'on commande une pizza ce soir ? »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à sortir, les joues rouges de gêne. Axel haussa les épaules et accepta sa proposition sans plus lui poser de question. Ils passèrent leur soirée ensemble devant la télé. Cette journée avait ressemblée à une journée de couple… Sans pour autant l'être. Roxas gardait précieusement les souvenirs qu'il créait au fur et à mesure avec Axel. Leurs instants ensembles semblaient si magiques et paisibles qu'il voulait les garder à tout jamais. C'était ça, la définition du mot bonheur, selon lui.

C'était le lendemain après-midi, après les cours. Axel rentrait de son bahut lorsqu'il vit une fille assise sur un banc, seule. Axel s'en ficha un instant puis à bien y regarder, il lui semblait connaitre la demoiselle. Il l'avait vu la veille, comment elle s'appelait déjà ? K… Ca commençait par un K. Katherine ? Non plus court… Il haussa les épaules et décida de s'approcher d'elle.

« Salut » lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Kairi sursauta et regarda le rouquin debout face à elle. Elle lui rendit son sourire, un peu tristounet. Axel haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kairi hésita à se confier à lui. C'était tout de même l'ami de Roxas… Elle soupira et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu vois… J'ai un petit problème sentimental… »

Axel grimaça discrètement. Une fille qui parle d'amour, c'est jamais bon signe. Mais il acquiesça, même s'il paraissait quelque peu ennuyé à l'avance.

« C'est le frère de Roxas… »

Axel sursauta.

« Sora ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui… »

« Mais… »

Axel ne savait pas s'il devait lui raconter le coup de foudre visible comme un éléphant rose en train de danser la samba avec une petite canne à pêche dans la rue piétonne la plus utilisée d'une ville qu'avaient eu Sora et Riku… D'ailleurs Axel les soupçonnait d'avoir fait des choses étranges dans le lit de Roxas, mais il n'en avait rien dit au propriétaire qui risquait d'abord de piquer une crise car c'était SON frère, et ensuite de piquer une crise car c'était SON lit. (2)

Kairi soupira.

« Je crois qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… En plus, je le vois beaucoup moins maintenant que j'habite ici… Je suis sûre qu'il ne pense même pas à moi »

« Trouve quelqu'un d'autre »

« C'est pas facile Axel ! »

Axel grimaça à nouveau. Elle se souvenait de son prénom alors qu'il lui était impossible de se rappeler du sien…

« Si seulement j'arrivais à trouver un moyen de l'intéresser un peu plus à moi ! »

Axel soupira.

« J'te le fais pas dire… »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Kairi. Elle reprit :

« Tu es dans le même cas, Axel ? »

Elle s'obstinait à l'appeler par son prénom ! Serait-ce un complot machiavélique pour le faire culpabiliser de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant ? (3) Axel regarda la jeune fille et sourit tristement.

« Roxas »

C'était le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit, le visage qui le hantait jour et nuit. Axel s'en rendait compte que maintenant, à vrai dire. Parler d'amour à quelqu'un permet souvent de réaliser quelque chose. Et Axel, le cœur battant rien qu'en pensant au petit blondinet, comprenait que ce sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait depuis quelque temps, c'était de l'amour. (4)

Kairi était étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le savoir gay. Mais pourquoi pas ? En plus ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble… Kairi sourit tendrement.

« C'est mignon… »

« Non » soupira Axel « C'est plutôt chiant je trouve… »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Elle était curieuse cette fille ! Pensa Axel. Mais il avait besoin de vider son sac, alors elle serait sa victime de confessions ! Et toc. Ca l'apprendra à rester comme une conne assise sur un banc alors qu'il passait par là. (5)

« Parce-que… J'ai toujours envie d'être avec lui, d'avoir un contact… T'as ce foutu cœur qui bat, le bonheur qui envahit mon corps quand chuis avec lui. On est souvent ensemble, on s'entend génialement bien… On rigole, c'est génial »

« J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de chiant dans tout ça… »

Axel semblait pourtant sur le point de pleurer.

« Parce-que… Même si je suis si … Heureux près de lui… Ca fait si mal… Putain, j'pensais pas que le bonheur ferait autant souffrir… C'est ptête con ce que je dis, mais ça fait mal de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, le prendre dans mes bras et de profiter de ce bonheur en permanence… Et puis… Il m'a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un… C'est horrible… Horrible… »

Kairi le regardait, de plus en plus surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un Axel aussi vulnérable, faible et triste. Lui qui était si extravagant et qui semblait relax à tout moment… C'était troublant de le voir ainsi. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

« T'es sacrément atteint toi… »

Kairi avait l'impression qu'à côté de la souffrance d'Axel, ses sentiments pour Sora n'étaient que des broutilles. Axel eut un rire jaune à sa remarque. Ouais, il était plutôt atteint. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être lui-même. Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait être bien mieux que ce qu'il était, si Roxas était à lui.

« Je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit, à propos d'Olette. De toute façon, il l'a repoussé »

« Mouais… Tu vois… Moi aussi je sais plus quoi faire… » Reprit Axel, les yeux rouges de larmes qu'il ne voulait surtout pas lâcher.

« Sortons ensemble » lança Kairi.

« Quoi ? T'es folle ! »

Axel se leva d'un bond, la regardant d'un air paniqué. Kairi éclata de rire.

« Pour de faux ! Faut le rendre jaloux ! S'il est amoureux de toi, il réagira forcément ! »

« Mais… J'pourrais jamais sortir avec toi… Même pour de faux… »

« Ecoute, ça te rendra service à moi, et à toi ! Sora sera jaloux et Roxas aussi ! Aller, c'est que des câlins et des bisous devant Roxas et Sora… »

Axel observait la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas laide, mais il était répugné par ses seins et son air féminin insupportable… Il n'aimait pas les filles, c'est tout.

« J'sais pas si j'arriverai à t'embrasser devant lui… Et même pas devant lui d'ailleurs… »

« C'est pas si compliqué… »

« Mais t'es une fille… »

« Dis oui… J't'en pris… »

C'est qu'elle semblait y tenir, la bougresse ! Axel eut un rictus de dégout et puis… Sous l'émotion du désespoir… Il accepta.

« Bon … D'accord… »

Kairi sourit.

« Mais… Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? » Demanda Axel, gêné.

Kairi semblait vexée mais elle le pardonna vite et lui dit son prénom. Puis elle le prit par la main, le força à s'asseoir et se blottit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais, là ?! » S'écria Axel, complètement mort de trouille par la femelle en rut qui se collait à lui. (6)

« Il arrive… »

Effectivement, un ptit blondinet que tout le monde connait approchait lentement accompagné d'une autre blondinette…

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

(1) Oui spécial dédicace aux nuls xD Je sais c'est con /

(2) Roxas est hyper possessif xD J'le vois bien foutre une laisse à Axel plus tard mdr

(3) Axel deviendrait parano ? Faut vite une dose de Roxas pour se soigner xD

(4) Ah bah enfin il capte... Il est pas malin.

(5) Oui j'aime toujours pas Kairi xD

(6) Pardon pour l'expression mais j'avais envie xD

_Voilà voilà, encore désolée pour le retard !_

_J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous ne me détestez pas _

_Luwynda._


	8. Quand on fait un dîner presque imparfait

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – Huitième chapitre : Quand on fait un dîner presque imparfait…

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Axel x Roxas ! (bah ca va pas changer en cours de route…)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

DaSe-Writter : _Ah bon ? Par Riku aussi ? Moi bizarrement il me plait beaucoup moins que les autres personnages. Va savoir pourquoi xD Roxas tenant Axel par une laisse ? Ohohoh.. J'vois très très bien la scène xD_

DuncanHeart :_ Ils vont pas le tuer mais c'est sûr qu'il va souffrir le pauvre Roxas xD T'as tout deviné ma fifille :p_

Ruizuchan :_ Ahah trop bon ! J'ai réussi à te faire haïr encore plus Kairi ! Je suis contre Kairi ! Ouais ! Mais oui Axel est miro, l'amour rend aveugle ! Mwhahahaha ! Attention le lampadaire Axel !! Et merde…_

Assado : _Oui j'ai essayé de faire très visible xD Mwahaha xD Mais ils sortent pas réellement ensemble, c'est une feinte ! Axel est pas con, enfin xD_

Serya-Chan : _Tu m'as pardonné la fois d'avant mais me pardonneras-tu ce coup-ci ? Shame on me ! Axel et la phobie des femmes xD En même temps quand on a un beau blond sexy qui se pavane devant lui, c'est un peu normal :p Kairi est un boulet, c'pas nouveau xD_

Ryuzaki-Ryuga : _Ouarf j'espère que j'ai pas écorché le pseudo xD Et si je suis cruelle, sadique, tout ce que tu veux :D Et tu sais quoi ? J'aime ça xD _

Louwenn :_ Kairi et sa super réputation d'la mort qui tue même la mort xD Et oui j'ai eu une idée bizarre et moi j'trouve ça marrant :p_

Princesse Victoire : _Mdr Kairi et Axel contre-nature ? J'vois bien le : « Papa… Maman… Je suis hétéro… » « NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN » xD T'inquiètes pas j'aime les reviews qui partent vrille :D J't'adore aussi !_

Priincess-Riine : _Oui Roxy va souffrir xD j't'adore aussi, bisous :D_

Tinople27 :_ J'te nomme miss review xD C'toi qui m'a donné le plus de review je crois ! Merci :D Je donne un nom à ma play… Et alors ? xD_

Shirley no Gemini : _Chouette une nouvelle fan d'AkuRoku ! :D Pas si marrante que ça la suite, chuis désolée … Vu que chuis pas d'humeur à être marrante et que mes fics sont selon mes humeurs… Enfin j'espère que ça va tout de même te plaire !_

Mister-la-voix : _Désolée, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu …_

Luluce : _Arf tu as lu ma présentation o_o ça me stress qu'on sache des choses sur moi xDLol tu veux du long et du rapide ? T'es tombée sur la mauvaise personne … Désolée désolée désolée !_

Plume d'eau :_ Oui j'arrive !!_

Faustine :_ Arf j'ai écris un feu de cheminet ? Oulalala… A chaque fois que j'écris chuis fatiguée alors hein faut me pardonner xD (de toute façon chuis tout le temps fatiguée…) Arf chuis vieille… Enfin, j'avais remarqué ça aussi, crois moi. Et c'est vrai que c'est soulageant de voir que je suis pas la seule xD Désolée pour Kairi mais c'est dans mes habitudes de la faire souffrir xD Je l'aime pas, c'est tout xD (faut pas ne pas être aimé de moi, ça peut faire mal..) Et ton ton (ton ton xDDD) n'est pas pompeux du tout, rassure toi. Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée._

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**_

_Je vais me faire taper Chuis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps. Pour plusieurs raisons : je suis partie en vacances et j'ai toujours autant de problème, et en plus je déprime donc ça me met pas d'humeur à écrire des histoires à l'eau de rose xD_

_Et là PAF j'ai eu envie d'écrire pasque j'ai eu envie d'être amoureuse xD Donc autant en profiter et me jeter à l'eau, pasque je veux pas vous faire attendre encore plus, surtout que je tiens beaucoup à vous._

_Je suis profondément désolée._

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

  
**

Roxas s'arrêta brusquement, l'air étonné.

« Que ce passe-t-il, Roxas ? » demanda Naminé qui marchait avec lui.

Elle regarda dans la même direction que Roxas et vit Axel et Kairi ensemble sur le banc.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle regarda Roxas qui semblait vraiment mal. Il les fixait et ne lui répondait pas. Elle regarda à nouveau vers le couple qui se faisaient des câlins et comprit alors. Elle était perspicace.

« Roxas ? C'est le gars que tu aimes ? »

Roxas sursauta et se tourna vers elle :

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? J'étais ailleurs, pardon… »

« Le gars là-bas, avec les cheveux rouges. C'est lui que tu aimes, non ? »

Le cœur de Roxas se serra brusquement et il baissa les yeux, murmurant un petit « oui ». Naminé fit la grimace. Pauvre Roxas… Ca devait lui faire un choc.

« Et… Tu la connais ? »

« C'est une amie à moi, ils se sont rencontrés hier. Ca doit être le coup de foudre, chais pas… »

« Il t'en avait parlé ? »

« Pas vraiment, non… »

« Hmm… »

Elle prit la main de Roxas et l'emmena vers eux.

« Quewa ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Naminé ?! »

Mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà devant Axel et Kairi. Roxas n'osait pas les regarder, il observait ses pieds trouvant bizarrement une soudaine passion à les détailler du regard.

« Hey, salut ! » Dis Naminé aux deux autres avant de continuer : « Roxas vient de me parler de vous et j'ai eu envie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Naminé ! »

Axel observa la jeune blonde qui tenait la main de SON Roxas… Il s'empêcha de grogner alors que Kairi qui jouait très bien la comédie, répondit :

« Quelle bonne idée ! Je suis Kairi et voici mon petit-ami Axel ! »

Naminé regardait Kairi dans les yeux alors qu'elle parlait, et sourit d'un air de j'ai-tout-compris-et-j'vais-tout-arranger.

« Moi c'est Naminé, et voici Roxas, mon petit-ami ! » A ces mots elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Roxas qui sursauta et la regarda d'un air effaré que ne manqua pas de remarquer Kairi.

« Ah … Vraiment ? » Elle regardait Naminé dans les yeux.

Les deux jeunes filles semblaient se comprendre et communiquer avec le regard.

« Oui, vraiment »

Axel regarda Roxas avec incompréhension, mais Roxas, désespéré, regardait l'arbre pas loin, abandonnant tout espoir de contredire Naminé. Kairi proposa alors :

« Et si on se faisait un dîner tous les quatre ?! »

« Oh ce serait génial ! » répondit Naminé d'un faux air enchanté.

« QUEWA ? » s'écria Roxas alors qu'Axel acquiesçait silencieusement pensant qu'il devait tout faire pour rendre Roxas jaloux et le faire décrocher de cette blondasse trop jeune pour lui. Même si il pensait sincèrement que ça ne marcherait jamais…

Naminé enchaîna :

« On se retrouve à l'appart' des garçons à 20h ? »

« Ok ! » répondit Kairi, fière de son idée stupide.

Et Naminé partit avec Roxas en faisant un signe de sa main libre aux deux autres amoureux…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Naminé ?! » s'écria Roxas, rouge de honte, une fois qu'ils étaient bien loin.

Naminé sourit et dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Roxas, tout ça c'est pour rendre jaloux Axel ! »

« Comment pourra-t-il l'être ? Il est amoureux de Kairi ! »

« Tu es bien naïf, Roxas… »

« Quewa ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Mais Naminé lui jeta un regard mystérieux et évita la question en lui proposant de faire du shopping. Roxas se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là et la suivait en soupirant…

A huit heures, il emmena donc Naminé chez lui et Axel. Il frappa tout de même à la porte, ne savant pas trop s'il devait débarquer comme ça avec sa soi-disant petite amie. Kairi ouvrit la porte, Roxas déglutit. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire depuis leur dernière rencontre dans l'appartement ? Il avait envie de pleurer rien qu'à les imaginer s'embrasser…

Roxas avait une boule dans la gorge et n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot. Heureusement que Naminé prit la parole la première et entama une conversation avec l'autre fille alors qu'ils arrivaient ensemble de le salon où la table avait été dressée et où la douce odeur de la cuisine d'Axel s'élevait dans les airs.

« Chéri ! » appela Kairi à l'attention d'Axel qui était apparemment dans sa chambre. « Ils sont là ! »

Roxas déglutit. Elle l'avait appelé Chéri… C'était horrible d'entendre une telle chose. Axel débarqua alors, l'air gêné et nerveux. Ce qui étonna Roxas, Axel était d'habitude détendu et extraverti. On aurait dit un autre Axel.

Ils se mirent à table. C'était Axel qui avait cuisiné, forcement, et c'était délicieux. Les deux filles faisaient la conversation, Axel prenait par de temps en temps. Roxas gardait la tête baissée et se forçait à penser à autre chose pour ne pas pleurer. Naminé lui prit la main et la serra d'un geste réconfortant, mais Roxas avait terriblement mal au cœur et voulait courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour hurler un bon coup dans son oreiller.

A un mot, Roxas reçut le coup fatal. Kairi se pencha vers Axel et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Roxas avait forcément relevé la tête à ce moment là. Il déglutit et se leva brusquement.

« Je… Je vais me coucher… »

Roxas partit dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit pour pleurer un bon coup. Ca lui avait fait mal de voir une telle chose. Tellement mal… Kairi fit un clin d'œil à Axel pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien partit pour lui, mais Axel avait un très très mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de cette situation.

Naminé aussi était inquiète mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Roxas avait à peine touché à son assiette et semblait plutôt pâle. Elle eut peur de ne pas avoir eu la bonne idée pour l'aider…

Le lendemain, Axel se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un bruit de roues. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour tomber sur un Roxas, valise à la main.

« Roxas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

Roxas avait les larmes aux yeux et les essuyait brusquement. Axel s'inquiéta.

« Tu… Tu ne déménages pas quand même ? »

Roxas lâcha un petit rire et répondit :

« Mais non voyons… J'pars en vacances, c'est aujourd'hui. J'voulais rester à la base mais… Finalement j'vais aller voir ma famille »

Axel était attristé. Une semaine sans voir son petit blondinet préféré. Axel s'approcha alors de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra tendrement.

« Et t'allais partir sans me dire au revoir … ? »

Roxas déglutit et sentit son cœur battre. Il ferma les yeux et se demanda franchement comment il allait faire pour supporter l'idée que ces bras appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Désolé… J'voulais pas te réveiller… »

Axel ne voulait toujours pas le lâcher. Il n'allait pas le voir pendant longtemps alors il voulait profiter qu'il soit encore là. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aime mais il n'y arrivait pas, il avait peur de sa réaction. Et Roxas sentait qu'il allait encore pleurer s'ils restaient comme ça. Il s'écarta brusquement de lui en prétextant qu'il allait louper son train et partit alors en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Axel entendait le claquement de la porte et soupirait. C'était tellement dur d'être amoureux d'un garçon… Surtout quand on est un garçon.

Quelques jours passèrent, Roxas avait appelé Axel deux fois pour lui donner des nouvelles et en prendre. Axel lui manquait terriblement et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui et à l'imaginer avec écœurement dans les bras de la meilleure amie de son frère. A qui il avait appris la nouvelle d'ailleurs, ça avait choqué Sora dans le sens qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Axel se serait éprit d'elle.

Le temps sans Axel semblait être une éternité, Roxas avait le moral à zéro. Ses grands-parents ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi, il ne mangeait quasiment plus, voir jamais, et maigrissait à vu d'œil. Ils étaient inquiets mais quand ils abordaient la question, Roxas arrivait toujours à s'enfuir.

Axel pendant ce temps n'imaginait pas à quel point Roxas allait mal. Pendant ce temps, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il passait son temps avec ses amis, mais sans Roxas ce n'était pas pareil. Il se rendait compte à quel point il était devenu sentimental à cause de garçon, c'était tout nouveau pour lui ce genre de sentiment. Il avait même gardé une photo qu'il avait prise de lui sous son oreiller… Il se sentait comme une adolescente timide amoureuse du plus beau garçon de son école.

Et les vacances se terminèrent. Lentement, très lentement. C'était rare qu'Axel trouve les vacances très longues. Généralement ça passait à une vitesse hallucinante. Il était assis dans son canapé à lire un bouquin, lorsqu'il entendit une clé dans la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrir. Roxas revenait. Il jeta son bouquin au sol et arriva en vitesse à l'entrée pour accueillir son ami.

« Roxas ! »

Roxas était en train d'enlever son manteau et sursauta en voyant Axel arriver en trombe. Il lui sourit, d'un air plutôt triste, et dit :

« Me revoilà »

Mais Axel avait perdu tout son entrain en voyant la mine de Roxas. Il avait de très grande cernes et il était terriblement maigre… Déjà qu'il était pas très gros avant, là c'en était maladif.

« Roxas ? T'as mangé et dormit pendant la semaine ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« T'as une mine affreuse pour quelqu'un qui rentre de vacances »

« Non, je suis normal »

Il partit dans le salon et s'installa dans le canapé. Il rangerait ses affaires plus tard. Axel vint le rejoindre et l'observait silencieusement, ce qui agaçait légèrement Roxas.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Tu es sûr … Que tout va bien ? »

Roxas soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre… Quand il se sentit mal. La pièce tournait bizarrement et il sentait ses paupières se fermer…

« ROXAS ! » hurla la voix d'Axel au loin…

_**A suivre.

* * *

  
**_

_Ouah j'ai fini le chapitre 8 xD Enfin xD Pfiou…_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'm'excuse encore une fois:/_

_ARGH mon dieu a changé !! J'ai perdu tous mes repères o_o_

_Ah et si vous aimez les histoires sims, voici la mienne que je viens tout juste de débuter : _

_Luwynda._


	9. Quand on est à l'hôpital

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – Neuvième chapitre : Quand on est à l'hôpital...

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Axel x Roxas ! (bah ca va pas changer en cours de route…)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Ruizuchan :_ Ca va changer rassures-toi ! xD J'crois que ça a marqué les lecteurs le fondant au choco xD Nan mais Axel il en fait que pour Roxas ,désolée tu pourras pas en avoir:/ Enfin il en fait aussi pour moi aussi, mwahahahaha !_

DuncanHeart : _Ya pas le lien ? Ah oui effectivement ! Moi ? Arrêter d'écrire ? Ca risque pas xD C'est ma passion, j'vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterai xD LE CONTRAIRE ! Tu te fâches ? Comment ça Pika t'as envoyé un cadeau ? Et pas à moi ? Enfoiré !_

Safia :_ Bonjour ! :D Mais oui c'est bien reviewer ! :D Continue ! xD Je suis gentille hein ? Je mets la suite aujourd'hui xD Lol autant je peux être absente un mois, autant j'peux en mettre deux à la suite. C'est pas bien Luwynda ! Pas bien ! J'vais me flageoler place publique ! Euh… Nan ptete pas xD En tout cas merci de suivre mes histoires ! :D_

Shirley no Gemini :_ Moi ? Abandonner une histoire en cours de route ? C'est mal me connaitre de dire ça ! xD Je n'abandonne jamais, j'prend juste de très longues pauses… Hem. Arf je sais ya pas lien c'est pas ma faute ;. ; _

Princesse Victoire :_ Axel nécrophile ? Tiens c'est une idée… Mwahahaha ! Nan je déconne xD Arf toi aussi tu déprimes ? Ma pauvre. Tiens, voilà le chapitre 9 pour t'aider dans ta déprime :D _

DaSe-Writter :_ Hein ? Mon dieu a changé ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas non plus xD Les mecs sont naïfs… Surtout dans les fics, c'est pratique ! :D Mais non Kairi va pas en enfer, y'aura moins de rebondissements !_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**_

_Allay je fais le chapitre 9 aujourd'hui parce-que je suis de bonne humeur et faut en profiter :D Et Surtout faut que je profite qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de review, le plus chiant c'est d'y répondre xD Mais j'en veux encore è.é pleins ! Des tonnes de reviews ! DES MONTAGNES DE REVIEWS ! DES OCEANS… Bon… J'me tais._

_Bon effectivement l'adresse de mon blog de sims n'a pas marché. Ca a tout cassé mon truc là… J'me disais « ouais cool j'vais me réveiller et j'aurais des commentaires sur mon blog » et en fait… Non. Donc bah apparemment n'affiche pas les adresses skyblog xD (pasque je l'avais mise…) donc vous les connaissez ? Ben c'est x-innocence-x et la suite de l'adresse qui est la même partout !_

_Voilà maintenant j'écris :D (Et voilà … Vous vous rappelez ? J'avais fait un scénario… Et bah comme dans mes habitudes : je le suis plus du tout xD)_

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

  
**

_« Tu es sûr … Que tout va bien ? »_

_Roxas soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre… Quand il se sentit mal. La pièce tournait bizarrement et il sentait ses paupières se fermer…_

_« ROXAS ! » hurla la voix d'Axel au loin…_

Roxas ouvrit doucement les yeux petit à petit pour les referme ensuite, éblouit par le blanc pétant de la lumière qui lui bousillait les pupilles. Il se redressa difficilement et se frotta les yeux pour les rouvrir, se demandant où il était, et pourquoi c'était aussi blanc.

Il réussit à ouvrir un œil, l'autre ne voulant décidemment pas affronter la lumière, et reconnut alors une chambre d'hôpital. Le genre blanc partout avec presque aucun meuble dedans et quelques couleurs pastelles… Il vit aussi les cheveux rouges pétants d'une personne qu'il connaissait plutôt bien, et une sorte de perfusion qui lui rentrait dans le bras.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » sortit Roxas d'une voix faible.

Axel sursauta et releva la tête, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit jusqu'à l'aube où il somnolait sur la chaise à côté du lit de Roxas.

« ROXAS ! » s'écria-t-il, heureux de le voir réveillé.

Axel avait les larmes aux yeux, il s'était terriblement inquiété.

« Axel… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Axel lui prit la main et la serra tendrement.

« Roxas… C'était horrible… Hier, quand tu es rentré, tu es tombé dans les pommes »

Roxas écarquilla les yeux, il pouvait à présent les ouvrir tous les deux. Il désigne d'un signe de tête la perfusion qui lui mettait un liquide étrange dans le sang.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Axel regarda d'un air grave Roxas.

« Ca sert à te nourrir. Il parait que tu n'as rien mangé depuis un bout de temps… »

Roxas baissa les yeux.

« Je … Je n'ai pas faim… »

« Tu peux en mourir si tu ne manges pas. »

« A quoi bon… ? Personne ne serait triste »

Axel se leva brusquement dans un excès de colère.

« IMBECILE ! Si tu meurs, j'en mourrais aussi ! »

Roxas le regarda avec étonnement. Axel soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends comme ça ? C'est psychologique si tu ne manges pas… Je veux comprendre pourquoi… Je veux t'aider… »

Roxas baissa les yeux, il voulait pleurer. Il en avait marre de pleurer tout le temps, il allait finir par entièrement se déshydrater si ça continuait. Il murmura :

« Je t'aime… C'est pour ça… »

Axel se rassit sous la stupeur. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Son cœur commençait à battre bien plus vite, Roxas… Lui avait dit… Ca ? C'était ce qu'il espérait depuis longtemps, qu'il l'aime… Roxas continua, rouge de honte.

« C'es parce-que… Tu sors avec Kairi… J'peux pas le supporter »

Axel s'en voulut subitement d'avoir accepté l'idée stupide de Kairi. Ca avait presque tué Roxas… Question jalousie, le blondinet faisait fort. Axel trouvait Kairi complètement stupide. Il dit alors :

« Idiot… »

Roxas sursauta.

« Quoi ?! J'te parle à cœur ouvert et tu me traites d'idiot ?! »

Axel fit non de la tête et expliqua :

« Non… C'est moi que je traite d'idiot. Parce-que j'ai accepté l'idée de Kairi »

« … Quoi ? »

Roxas ne comprenait pas. Quelle idée ? Il avait peur d'entendre la suite.

« Elle … Elle voulait que je sorte avec elle… Pour rendre jaloux Sora… Et pour te rendre jaloux… Parce-que je t'aime, et j'en étais désespéré »

Roxas eut un rire nerveux. Il était à la fois soulagé et énervé d'apprendre ça.

« Tu veux dire que… J'étais dépressif… Suicidaire… Pour rien ? »

Axel fit la grimace. Ca devait lui faire un choc, à Roxas. Alors il lui reprit tendrement la main et dit :

« Non pas pour rien… »

Axel se leva, gardant sa main dans la sienne, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Chastement, tendrement. Puis il le regarda dans les yeux et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime Roxas… »

Roxas avait envie de pleurer. Encore… Mais cette fois, c'était de joie. Les larmes coulaient mais il souriait, d'un sourire vrai.

« Moi aussi… » dit-il dans un sanglot.

Il répétait :

« Moi aussi… »

Axel le serra contre lui. Leur cœur battait ensemble.

Puis Axel pensa à un truc et s'écarta pour regarder Roxas avec incompréhension.

« Mais… Et Naminé ? »

Roxas éclata de rire.

« Effectivement, t'es idiot Axel ! »

Axel écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre.

« C'était pour de faux, ça aussi. » expliqua Roxas.

Axel rit à son tour et embrassa à nouveau son Roxas. Qui était bien à lui, enfin. Cette fois, il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, Roxas entrouvrit doucement les lèvres. Et toujours avec la même douceur, Axel glissa sa langue contre la sienne qu'il caressa tendrement. Roxas crut que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort. Ses joues étaient plus rouges, il glissa ses bras autour du cou d'Axel et répondit au baiser langoureux avec la même douceur…

Quand soudain…

« ROXAS ! »

Les deux amoureux s'écartèrent brusquement et se tournèrent en même temps vers la porte.

C'était Kairi qui tenait la main à Naminé, elle l'avait tiré jusqu'ici, apparemment contre le gré de la jeune fille blonde qui d'ailleurs dit :

« Tu vois Kairi… On n'aurait pas du venir… On les a dérangés… »

Mais Kairi se jeta au cou de Roxas.

« Oh mon dieu ! Roxas ! J'ai eu si peur ! »

Roxas fit la grimace. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celle-là ?

« Naminé m'a apprit tout à l'heure… Elle avait reçu un appel de tout médecin qui avait vu que son numéro était celui que tu avais le plus appelé… Oh Roxas… Je suis si contente que tu ne sois pas mort… »

« Encore heureux… » Marmonna Axel qui regardait d'un œil mauvais la Kairi qui voulait pas lâcher le cou de Roxas.

« Roxas… Tu nous as fait si peur à tous… »

Roxas ne savait pas quoi répondre à Kairi. Il ne savait pas qu'elle tenait autant à lui… Ca le touchait énormément. Il regarda Naminé par-dessus l'épaule de Kairi, elle aussi n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Elle lui lançait un sourire confiant. Roxas se sentait… Heureux, de voir que toutes ces personnes l'aimaient tel qu'il était.

Axel en eut marre et attrapa Kairi pour la tirer hors de son Roxas.

« T'as fini de le serrer comme ça ? Ho ! »

Kairi rit d'un air moqueur.

« Ouuuh j'ai attiré la colère du grand Axel amoureux ! »

Axel devint tout rouge, autant que ses cheveux et fit la mou.

« On touche pas à Roxas… »

Roxas éclata de rire. Accompagné de Kairi et Naminé, Axel lui se sentait honteux mais il riait aussi intérieurement. Il prit la main de Roxas et le regardait avec tendresse.

Tout est bien qui finit bien…

**Fin.

* * *

  
**

…

…

…

..

…

_Nan j'déconne xD_

_**A suivre !

* * *

  
**_

_Ahah vous avez eu peur hein ? xD Mais non ça va durer plus longtemps !_

_Bon pour le prochain chapitre par contre je sais pas du tout quand il va arriver. Sachant que je m'approche à grand pas du lemon et que je sens que j'vais avoir du mal à l'écrire…_

_J'pense quand même vous en mettre un avant mon anniversaire, sinon le jour même ! :D_

_Bref, reviiiiews !_

_Luwynda._


	10. Quand on fait le sapin de Noël

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – Dixième chapitre : Quand on fait le sapin de Noël

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Axel x Roxas ! (bah ca va pas changer en cours de route…)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Princesse Victoire :_ Et oui Roxas est destiné à se retrouver hospitalisé xD Je sais mes fics ne sont pas très originales et se ressemblent toutes… J'M'EN FOUS xD Je t'aime ma fille ! :D_

Assado :_ Mais non Kairi n'est pas si conne, aller ! :D Elle est un personnage essentiel malgré tout xD_

DuncanHeart : _Bah c'était le 23 novembre xD (quelle belle date que celle de ma naissance ! :D) Il t'offre trop de cadeaux Pikachu ! C'est injuste ! xD_

Faustine : _Merci pour ma blague ! Chuis assez fière de moi xD Dommage, elle ne marchera pas deux fois xD Arf… Un lemon… Drôle ? Drôle d'idée oO Je vais y penser mais je ne te garanti rien, j'ai du mal à imaginer mettre de l'humour dans un lemon. Enfin, j'essaierai. Merci de l'idée ^^_

Serya-Chan : _Mwahaha j'vais rendre mes lecteurs cardiaques ! :D Sora arrive dans ce chapitre, pas d'inquiétude xD Rho mais Kairi n'est pas si conne ! _

Ruizuchan :_ Luwynda-sama… Ca me fait bizarre ce nom xD Arf je savais pas ça, 1 review par chapitre oO (faut dire que je review rarement les fics… Pas bien je sais xD) C'est quand ton anniv ? :o J'veux bien tenter de te faire un chapitre oO J'me forcerai pour toi (pour les autres aussi rho, ne ralez pas xD) Si j'arrive à t'en faire un pour ton anniv, je te le dédicacerai :D (tu veux que j'te l'envoie par la poste avec ma jolie signature ? xDDD)_

Safia :_ Arf depuis le temps que j'ai mis le chapitre précédent, j'espère que tu n'es plus malade ! Du lemon ! Du lemon ! Y'a pas que ça enfin ! xD _

DaSe-Writter :_ Bah s'ils étaient pas idiots je réussirai pas à faire plus de 10 chapitres xD Qu'est-ce tu crois xD Faut que j'me donne de la force pour le lemon…_

Mister-la-voix :_ Pas grave, t'es pas obligé de mettre des reviews à chaque chapitre, l'essentiel c'est que ça te plaise :)_

Louwenn :_ Roxas est très jaloux, et ses sentiments vont toujours aux extrêmes xD Pauvre garçon… (Enfin j'dis ça, mais chuis exactement comme ça :/) _

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**_

_Bon j'avais promis avant mon anniversaire… Arrivée le jour de mon anniversaire, j'me suis dit que je le ferai… 2 jours après mon anniversaire j'me lance enfin xD JE SUIS DéSOLéE Franchement xD Donc voici the suite ^^'Because… IT'S NOT OVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER xD (chuis folle…)_

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

  
**

_Axel devint tout rouge, autant que ses cheveux et fit la mou._

_« On touche pas à Roxas… »_

_Roxas éclata de rire. Accompagné de Kairi et Naminé, Axel lui se sentait honteux mais il riait aussi intérieurement. Il prit la main de Roxas et le regardait avec tendresse._

_Tout est bien qui finit bien…_

« Roxas ! Non… Pas ici ! »

« Mais… C'est bien non ? »

« Non… Arrête… »

« Axel… Je… »

« Tais toi et lâche cette boule ! »

« Mais pourtant j'aime bien moi… »

Roxas et Axel faisaient leur sapin de Noël…

Seulement, Roxas n'avait pas du tout le sens de la décoration, et Axel fidèle créatif lui hurlait après car il faisait n'importe quoi… Mais Roxas tenait à faire le sapin, c'était un rituel.

« Si j'te laissais faire, ce serait n'importe quoi ! »

« Mais t'es méchant ! J'veux juste t'aider ! »

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

« AH C'EST COMME CA ? »

Roxas lâcha la boule qui s'écrasa au sol et partit dans sa chambre.

« C'EST MALIN ROXAS ! ET QUI VA NETTOYER CA ? »

Axel partit en soupirant chercher un balai et une pelle pour nettoyer les conneries de Roxas en pestant contre lui…

Mais à part ça, ils étaient un couple heureux et très amoureux… Enfin, ils sortaient ensemble que depuis deux jours donc, pour l'instant ça roule.

Prit d'un remord devant la poubelle alors qu'il jetait les déchets de Roxas, il alla voir Roxas dans sa chambre en frappant quelques petits coups légers sur la porte…

« Roxas… ? »

« Dégage ! Fais le ton saleté de sapin… »

« Roxas… »

Axel entra et s'approcha de Roxas qui boudait assit sur son lit. Axel souriait, amusé, et s'assit à ses côtés en soupirant.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Oui… Et ta peine sera terrible… »

« De quoi serais-je privé ? »

« De bisous… »

Axel eut un choc.

« QUOI ? »

« Héhéhé… »

Le pire c'était que Roxas était capable de pas l'embrasser pendant un bout de temps, Roxas était capable de tout… Axel avait vraiment peur là… Il ne pouvait pas se passer des lèvres de son amoureux…

« Chuis désolé Roxas ! Viens m'aider, j'ai besoin de toi moi ! »

« Pff… J'te crois pas »

« Roxaaaaaaas… »

Axel s'était mis à genoux devant lui d'un air suppliant.

« Quoi ? Tu veux m'épouser ? »

Axel soupira.

« Bah vas-y, m'en fous. Prive-moi de bisous. De toute façon toi non plus t'en aura pas au passage donc ça te prive aussi… »

Roxas prit peur à son tour. Ah ouais il avait pas pensé à ça… Il vit avec horreur, et au ralentit en plus, Axel se lever et se diriger vers la porte…

« NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN AXEL ATTEND ! »

Axel ricana, il en était sûr. Il se retourna d'un air prétentieux et vainqueur.

« Hm … ? Un problème ? »

« Je t'aime ! »

Roxas se jeta à son cou et nicha son visage dedans.

« J'veux des bisous… »

Il était trop mignon.

Axel poussa Roxas vers le lit en le rejoignant, posté au-dessus de lui.

« Prépare tes lèvres… »

Roxas rougit et ferma les yeux alors qu'Axel l'embrassa avec tendresse. Un doux baiser, tout chaste, comme Roxas les aime. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'approfondir un peu et aller caresser sa langue de la sienne… Ce qu'ils adoraient le plus dans leurs mini-disputes c'était la réconciliation juste après… Ils s'aimaient trop pour se disputer réellement.

Roxas rougissait de plus en plus, Axel, au-dessus de lui, devenait de plus en plus entreprenant dans ce baiser qui s'annonçait chaste… Il approfondissait le plus possible et commençait à glisser sa main sous son t-shirt pour caresser son torse… Roxas se laissa faire et écarta un peu les cuisses pour lui laisser plus de place, Axel en profita pour s'y glisser et bouger son bas ventre contre celui de Roxas, très sensuellement…

Roxas était un appel à la luxure…

Le baiser était de plus en plus fougueux et il faisait déjà beaucoup plus chaud dans la pièce en cette froide journée de décembre.

Mais Roxas prit soudainement peur, au moment où il sentit quelque chose de dur contre lui, qui n'était, vu l'endroit où cette chose se trouvait, à priori pas le portable d'Axel… De toute façon, il l'avait laissé au salon… Bref, là n'est pas l'objet qui fait polémique…

Roxas avait enfin la possibilité de parler lorsqu'Axel descendit ses lèvres dans sa nuque pour sucer tendrement sa peau…

« Axel … » Dit Roxas d'une façon qu'il aurait voulu beaucoup moins sensuelle…

Roxas ne voulait pas coucher avec Axel, pas maintenant en tout cas. Ce serait beaucoup trop rapide… Mais il faut dire que la situation était plutôt alléchante et il se voyait avec la même réaction que celle d'Axel… Les lèvres d'Axel glissèrent vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il lécha doucement, mais très érotiquement, tout en continuant de bouger sensuellement contre Roxas.

« Non… Arrête… »

Axel s'arrêta brusquement, comme figé, et sans vraiment comprendre. Le temps que l'information arrive à son cerveau… Axel se redressa et observa le p'tit blondinet. Il le regarda dans les yeux, Roxas se sentait gêné…

« Je … Suis pas prêt… Pour ce genre de choses… C'est trop tôt, Axel… »

Axel rougit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, c'était peut-être un peu tôt et qu'un peu plus, si Roxas n'avait pas parlé, il l'aurait limite forcé… Il se redressa en rajustant des vêtements.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé… »

Axel lui fit un petit sourire et se leva direction les toilettes, ne demandez pas ce qu'il va y faire… Roxas soupira et passa un bras sur son visage. Il avait bien faillit… Il déglutit. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire, bien au contraire, mais déjà que l'idée de le faire avec une fille le terrorisait, alors avec un mec n'en parlons pas…

Bon le problème maintenant, c'était sous son pantalon…

Quelques temps plus tard, tous les deux calmés de leurs pulsions humaines, ils étaient revenu sur ce foutu sapin qui n'était toujours pas décoré. Seulement, il y avait une étrange gêne entre eux. D'abord un Roxas qui culpabilisait d'avoir refusé de faire l'amour, et ensuite un Axel qui culpabilisait d'avoir voulu le faire sans que Roxas ne soit prêt.

Roxas craqua. Il détestait quand la tension était aussi … Palpable. Et Roxas étant une boule de nerf sur pattes... Chacune de ses émotions allaient souvent vers les extrêmes… Et il se mit à verser quelques larmes qu'Axel ne manqua pas de remarquer…

« Roxas … ?! »

Il s'approcha de lui et murmura alors en le prenant dans ses bras :

« Désolé… J'voulais pas te forcer… C'était pas mon intention… T'es juste… Tellement beau que… »

Roxas s'étonna de ce que disait Axel, rougissant, flatté.

« C'pas pour ça que je pleurs, Axel… »

Il sourit et se recula pour voir le visage d'Axel tout en restant dans ses bras, il avait cessé de pleurer en sentant les bras de son petit ami autour de lui. Axel retira un de ceux-ci pour essuyer les joues humides de Roxas tout en le regardant d'un air interrogatif. Roxas rougit.

« C'est juste… Que… J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles… D'avoir refusé de… Enfin… »

Axel sourit, c'était trop mignon comme réaction.

« Idiot… Comment j'pourrais t'en vouloir ? Je t'aime, voyons ! »

Roxas baissa la tête, honteux.

« Oui mais… C'est que… »

« T'en fais pas… J'peux me contenir… Je sais qu'il te faut du temps… »

« Tu as l'air si sûr de toi… Alors que moi, ça me terrifie… Pourtant j'ai envie… Mais j'ai peur… »

« C'est normal Roxas… »

Axel posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour le rassurer.

« Prend tout ton temps pour réfléchir à ça… On a toute notre vie à partager ensemble, alors tu peux bien te préparer à cette idée autant de temps que tu le veux… Mon amour… »

Roxas le regardait, étonné.

« J'savais pas que les personnes comme toi existaient »

Axel rougit, il ne savait pas si c'était un compliment ou autre chose. D'ailleurs Roxas fut encore plus troublé, Axel qui rougit, c'est pas courant…

« Axel … T'en aura marre si j'attend trop… Et ça peut se comprendre… Tu vas me quitter et… »

Là, Axel mit sa main sur la bouche de Roxas.

« Hey ! Dis pas de conneries ! Ma vie avec toi résume tout de moi… J'abandonnerai pas cet amour aussi facilement … »

Roxas était touché et il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, parce qu'il était petit…, et embrassa son Axel. Baiser qui devint plus langoureux, en restant avec quelques limites pour que ça ne dérape pas comme précédemment.

La sonnette retentit. Roxas sursauta en reculant.

« Qui c'est ? »

Axel haussa les épaules et partit ouvrir à contre cœur, il était très bien tout seul avec Roxas. Hélas… C'était Riku, Kairi, Naminé et… Sora ? oO

Roxas arriva et vit son petit frère.

« Sora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

Sora avait l'air triste et déprimé.

« Sora, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Son frère se jeta à son cou en pleurant, les glandes lacrymales sensibles étaient apparemment de famille…

« J'ai reçu un appel de Riku hier… Il me disait que t'étais allé à l'hôpital… Pourquoi on me l'a pas dit ? Pourquoi chuis le dernier au courant ?! »

Roxas déglutit. Ah merde, il n'avait pas prévenu son petit frère ni le reste de sa famille… Axel était vraiment passé au-dessus de toutes priorités…

« Désolé Sora… J'voulais ne pas t'inquiéter… »

Vieille excuse. Et voilà, l'ambiance était à nouveau palpable… Heureusement, Super Kairi est là pour changer de sujet.

« Et nous bah, on est venu vous voir et on a croisé Riku et Sora en route ! Vous êtes devenus bien proches… »

Kairi soupira, elle n'avait pas oublié son amour envers Sora… Mais elle avait bien l'impression qu'il était comme son frère, point de vue préférence sexuelle… Enfin elle ne dit rien, gardant espoir. Axel continua :

« Ah c'est cool ! Vous allez pouvoir nous aidez à faire le sapin, Roxas est nul en déco ! »

Sora ajouta, histoire de bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie :

« J'te le fais pas dire ! »

« VOS GUEULES »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et ils allèrent tous dans le salon, et tous ensembles se mirent à décorer le sapin, Axel disant ce que Roxas devait faire pour éviter une bourde de sa part. Puis à la fin, ils observèrent le sapin qui était tout simplement magnifique. Roxas prit la main d'Axel et la serra avec tendresse en lui jetant un regard tout aussi doux qu'Axel lui rendait… C'est fou comme ils s'aimaient…

Sora les regardait sans comprendre.

« Heu… Quand on est ami… On se tient la main et on s'envoie des regards amoureux maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il à Riku qui haussa un sourcil.

« J'crois plutôt qu'ils sortent ensemble… Enfin… En tout cas, j'aimerais bien être ami de la même façon avec toi… » Riku regarda Sora qui rougit alors et fuit le regard vers la fenêtre.

Malheureusement pour Riku, Sora trouva un superbe détournement de situation :

« Oh regardez ! Il neige ! »

Tout le monde courut vers les fenêtres, comme des enfants qui venaient de découvrir la neige… Axel et Roxas s'embrassèrent tendrement, Riku glissa sa main dans celle de Sora qu'ils entrelacèrent ensemble, tout naturellement…

_**A suivre !

* * *

  
**_

_Et oui ! It's not over ! xD (désolée chuis à fond sur cette chanson xD)_

_Ce chapitre est une spéciale dédicace pour Clara, une fille de ma classe =) J'espère qu'elle appréciera !_

_Tout comme vous autres, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait malgré qu'il se soit fait très attendre…_

_Gros bisous !_

_Votre dévouée, Luwynda._

_PS : Je ne veux plus être célibataire !!! _


	11. Quand on va sous la douche

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – Onzième chapitre : Quand on prend une douche

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Axel x Roxas ! (bah ca va pas changer en cours de route…)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

_Bon voilà pour une fois je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews, il y en a beaucoup trop... Je suis désolée de ne pas faire un par un ! En tout cas merci à : Tinople27, Safia, DuncanHeart, Princess Victoire, Mister-la-voix, Louween, Clara, Faustine, Mitsumi-Chan, Plume d'eau, Nyuuwa, Clem, , DaSe-Writter, Redfoxline, Ruizuchan et Serya-Chan. Promis au chapitre suivant je vous répond tous un par un... Et promis je vais mettre moins de temps, désolée franchement. Là j'ai abusé._

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**_

_Oulala... Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi absente. J'ai vraiment du mal à écrire en ce moment. Enfin j'dois vous avoir habitué aux périodes de vide comme ça ! xD Non c'est pas drôle. Franchement je m'en veux beaucoup. Je sais même plus comment me faire pardonner... J'ai vraiment des baisses de moral qui m'empêchent d'écrire et en plus je culpabilise à mort et ça me stresse Chuis une fille tellement stressée que j'en fais de l'eczema xD Désolée désolée..._

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Ce matin-là, une odeur de toats grillés et de café s'élevait dans l'appartement de Roxas et d'Axel. Dans la chambre de Roxas, dormait un certain Sora sous les couvertures, en voyage au pays des songes, tout comme Axel et Roxas qui dormaient dans la chambre du rouquin. Mais... Dans ce cas... Qui était dans la cuisine ? Cadrons notre curiosité sur ce lieu de culte nutritif...

Mais c'était Riku bien sûr ! Riku faisait le petit déjeuner, il était lavé et bien réveillé. Il entendit une pote s'ouvrir et se fermer, Axel le rejoignit alors dans la cuisine. Ils se regardèrent alors un instant dans les yeux, avec un long silence étrange qui les accompagnait.

"T'es là, toi ? " finit par dire Axel.

"Ouais..." Répondit Riku en continuant de mettre de la confiture sur ses toasts. Axel haussa les épaules et prit la cafetière pour se servir une tasse. Riku dit alors :

"Tu sais... Je n'aurais jamais pensé... Devenir comme toi"

Axel regarda son café sans le boire, il avait encore la tête à moitié dans les vapes alors que Riku était apparemment décidé à parler. Le temps que la phrase monte au cerveau du rouquin, Riku avait fini de beurrer ses toasts et s'était tourné vers lui, attendant une réponse.

"Comment ça comme moi ? Tu veux dire... Roux ... ?"

"Mais non... Tu sais bien..."

"Heu... Grand ?"

"Homosexuel"

"Aaaaah..."

Axel réalisa et regarda Riku dans les yeux sans comprendre.

"Heu... Riku ... Si c'est une déclaration d'amour... Je..."

"Mais non, ducon !"

Riku l'avait coupé, les joues rouges. Axel était vraiment stupide le matin. D'ailleurs il venait de comprendre où Riku voulait en venir.

"Aaaah ! Sora !"

Riku rougit de plus belle et baissa la tête. C'était mignon comme réaction. Axel sourit et bu, enfin, une gorgée de son café. D'ailleurs il fit la grimace parce-qu'il n'était plus très chaud. Mais il buvait quand même...

"Mais tu sais... Ne fait pas le même genre de connerie que moi... T'as toutes tes chances avec Sora" dit alors Axel, s'approchant peu à peu vers l'état de réveil.

Axel se souvint même d'un truc.

"Ah ! Et fait gaffe à Kairi !"

Riku haussa un sourcil sans comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami disait cela. Mais Axel finit son café d'un coup et ajouta :

"Bon ! J'vais aller réveillé le mien, d'amoureux !"

Ça y était, Axel était en forme. Et il laissa Riku pour aller dans sa chambre où dormait un blondinet nommé Roxas comme un petit bébé. Axel se glissa contre lui et l'observa dormir. Puis il posa ses lèvres près de son oreille et murmura :

"Roxaaaas... Debout"

L'interpellé grogna. Axel lui lécha le lobe de son oreille, Roxas grogna de plus belle.

"Roxaaaas"

Axel posa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de son petit ami et glissa sa langue pour aller réveiller son homologue. C'est là qu'il remarqua que Roxas était bel et bien réveillé car il répondit à son baiser. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Roxas se mit à rire.

"Tu as un goût de café !"

"Héhé ! Attaque spécial... Bisou au café !"

"Au secouuuuurs !"

Et Axel embrassa à nouveau Roxas qui, étrangement, se laissa faire. Puis Axel lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche.

"Ensemble..." Murmura Roxas qui rougissait à l'idée.

"Oui !" Répondit Axel en souriant, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

Roxas rougit et acquiesça de la tête.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'eau. Axel verrouilla la porte et s'approcha doucement de Roxas pour lui retirer son t-shirt. Roxas rougit encore plus et le poussa par reflexe. Axel haussa un sourcil et le regarda, étonné.

"Je... Vais le faire moi-même..." Murmura Roxas, gêné.

Axel sourit et se déshabilla alors. Roxas observa chaque geste d'Axel, tout ce qu'il faisait était si... sensuel... Du coup il en avait oublié de se déshabiller. Il vit alors l'entrejambe d'Axel et détourna le regard, rougissant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

"Bah ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Roxas ? "

Roxas sursauta.

"J'y vais le premier, rejoins moi quand t'aura fini de baver !" Axel ricana en allant sous la douche, il fit couler l'eau chaude pour la régler à la bonne température et ne pas brûler son précieux blondinet.

Roxas déglutit et enleva son pantalon de pyjama et son boxer avant d'aller le rejoindre. Axel sourit en le voyant et l'embrassa chastement. Puis il prit une noisette de shampoing et entreprit de laver le dos de Roxas qui se laissa faire, troublé. Axel en profitait pour le mater de haut en bas... En bas, surtout. Les mains d'Axel sur son dos donnaient pleins de frissons à Roxas qui, sous une pulsion non retenue, se jeta sur les lèvres de son petit ami en le poussant sur le mur carrelé. Axel, surpri, n'y répondit pas tout de suite mais reprit le flambeau et retourna la situation, plaquant Roxas sur le mur à son tour et l'embrassant avec fougue. Roxas ne cherchait même plus à éviter de faire l'amour trop tôt. Il le désirait tellement à ce moment là qu'il en oublia les bonnes manières.

Axel glissa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Roxas qui soupira d'aise. Le rouquin lui mordilla la peau du coup, suçant la parcelle de chair, tout en caressant ce qu'il avait dans la main. Roxas gémit et s'agrippa au dos d'Axel qui faisait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Roxas s'était déjà masturbé avant, mais là c'était bien différent... Une vague de plaisir lui emporta tout le corps. Mais Axel n'était pas sûr de devoir continuer, Roxas était réticent au début... Il murmura à son oreille, tout en continuant de le caresser :

"Roxas... Est-ce que tu veux... Vraiment ?"

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Il avait tellement peur de la pénétration. Mais là... Il hésitait tant Axel lui donnait tant de plaisir, d'ailleurs il avait soudainement accélérer le mouvement. Roxas déglutit et murmura :

"Pas de... Pénétrations... Pas tout de suite... Aaah...Axel..."

Roxas était gêné de lui demander ça, il avait peur qu'Axel lui en veuille. Mais non, Axel continua de plus belle la masturbation, cherchant à le faire jouir. Axel allait de plus en plus vite sur les aller retour, lui faisant frôler son propre sexe par instants, Roxas gémissait de plus en plus fort. Et puis finalement, il éjacula contre Axel, respirant très fort. L'eau qui coulait toujours sur eux emporta la substance blanchâtre. Axel regarda en souriant le Roxas satisfait. Roxas ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa les siens. Il sourit à son tour et l'embrassa tendrement.

Roxas était de plus en plus gêné, tout de même. Car il sentait la propre érection d'Axel contre lui, et il voulait le satisfaire à son tour. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Axel soit frustré... C'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur dans cette relation... La peur de ne pas satisfaire l'autre. Roxas quitta alors les lèvres d'Axel pour partir sur son torse. Axel s'étonna, Roxas se montrait entreprenant... Il pensait qu'après ce qu'il lui avait fait, Roxas n'allait rien tenté d'autre. Et pourtant...

Du coup, Axel se retrouvait à son tour contre le mur glacé comparé à la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Roxas s'était mis à genoux devant lui, taquinant le nombril d'Axel avec sa bouche. Il leva son regard vers le rouquin, ils s'observèrent un instant dans les yeux. Roxas déglutit. Il avait eu une vague de courage qui avait à présent disparue, arrivé devant l'endroit fatidique. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de la chose en elle-même, juste de faire ça mal, encore une fois c'était la peur de ne pas satisfaire l'autre. Hors, Axel avait remarqué l'état de confusion de son amoureux, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et trempés en lui donnant un doux sourire confiant.

Roxas reprit courage et approcha ses lèvres de l'érection du rouquin et lécha doucement le gland, tenant son membre à la base. Axel lâcha un soupire de plaisir. Roxas sentit la main de son amant caresser les mèches de ses cheveux, c'était agréable. Roxas prit de l'assurance et fit entrer le membre d'Axel entièrement dans sa bouche, enfin... autant qu'il le pouvait, et commença à sucer timidement, tout en masturbant lentement les bourses de son amant. Il commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient légers. Roxas improvisait totalement, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il était rassuré par les soupires de satisfaction qu'il entendait s'échapper de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait

Les mains d'Axel dans les cheveux de Roxas appuyaient de plus en plus sur la tête de Roxas qui allait de plus en plus vite dans ses gestes d'aller retour. L'eau qui perlait le long de leurs corps semblait glacée, peut-être qu'elle l'était vraiment, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Axel ne pouvait pas lutter plus sous l'extase qui montait en lui, il allait atteindre l'orgasme et voulu le dire à son petit ami. Hélas, ce fut trop tard, et dans un cri de jouissance il se libéra entre les lèvres de Roxas, qui, surprit, recracha aussitôt le liquide qui avait un goût horrible.

La semence tomba sur le carrelage de la douche, se mélangeant avec l'eau. Roxas s'essuyait alors la bouche inutilement, ça avait vraiment un goût immonde. Il se redressa, les genoux un peu endoloris, et Axel l'embrassa tendrement, même s'il le faisait un peu difficilement, essoufflé par l'activité orgasmique qu'il venait de vivre...

"HEY HO ! Vous allez rester combien de temps là-dedans ?!" cria la voix de Sora.

Roxas et Axel sursautèrent. Ah oui en effet, ils monopolisaient un peu la salle de bain.

"DEHORS"

Axel éteignit l'eau et sortit pour se sécher et sécher Roxas. Puis ils sortirent de la salle de bain, en peignoir, fusillant Sora du regard, et Riku qui le suivait apparement, même s'il avait déjà pris sa douche...Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Axel.

"Heu... Pourquoi ils prennent leur douche ensemble ?" demanda Roxas, naïf et surtout idiot.

Axel éclata juste de rire.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ce chapitre est dédicacé à mon ptit Thomas et à Ruizuchan parce-que je lui avait promis un chapitre pour son anniversaire et que j'ai... Oublié. Voilà je m'en excuse d'ailleurs _

_Je passe mon temps à m'excuser xD Chuis tellement tête en l'air..._

_J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu !_

_Luwynda.  
_


	12. Quand on fait des crêpes

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – Douzième chapitre : Quand on fait des crêpes

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin. LEMON

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

Réponses aux reviews :

Mister-la-voix : merci de toujours suivre la fic, voilà la suite ! :D

Luluce : T'as le droit d'avoir des méga retard de lecture, j'ai bien des méga retard d'écriture xD

Bouddha : (Ouah ! Bouddha me lit o_o) Oui moi aussi j'aime les mettre dans un univers normal ! :D Le jeu est tellement triste !! Enfin un univers normal… Tout le monde est gay xD Y'a quasiment pas d'hétéros dans mes fics… C'est le déclin démographique là, on peut plus avoir de bébés ! xD

DaSe-Writter : Ahah ! Merci du compliment ! T'aimes le lemon ?Tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre ! MWAHAHAHAHA !

Clem : T'inquiète pas, j'ai l'intention de continuer mon ptit chemin de ficeuse xD (même si j'ai du retard…)

Redfoxline : J'espère que l'attente va valoir le coup pour ce chapitre aussi xD

Dark_Angel : Fiou j'te fais perdre ton français ! Attend j't'aide à le retrouver… Le voilà ! Tiens ! :D Comme ça tu vas pouvoir lire ce nouveau chapitre haha !

Serya-Chan : Luwynda always come back ! xD Tant mieux qui tu ais adore !

DuncanHeart : Et j'ai encore repris xD Et la c'est du lemon ! Du vrai !

Ghostly Doll : Joyeux non-anniversaire à toi ! Ah mais je suis trop comme toi ! Si j'étais un mec (j'aurais tellement voulu), je serais gay aussi xD

Tinople27 : ah ouais plusieurs coms sur un même chapitre ça le fait ! Pour Innocence j'crois que je continuerai pas… C'est chiant les Sims en fait xD

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**_

_Qui a dit « Luwynda est une grosse flemmarde » ? D'abord si je n'écris pas c'est que je bosse pour mon Bac mes chers amis ! (Comment ça personne n'y croit … ?) En fait je crois que dans les fics je passe mon temps à demander pardon. Donc voilà je m'excuse encore du retard… N'empêche que j'ai fait fort d'abord ! C'est mon plus long chapitre ! Et on a apprend pleins de trucs ! Et y'a un lemon ! Chuis généreuse non ? J'ai le droit à des reviews ? S'il-vous-plaiiiiiit ! _

_Spécial dédicace à Noémie._

**Bonne lecture.**

« Fait un trou dans la farine »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour mettre l'œuf dedans… »

« Oki chef ! »

Imaginez Roxas habillé d'un tablier rose avec un canard dessiné dessus et plusieurs froufrou partout, Axel à ses côtés, une main sur ses fesses, l'autre qui tiens une feuille de recette, habillé lui d'un tablier qui représente le corps nu d'un homme. Le tout, en train de faire des crêpes pour la Chandeleur.

Vous voyez le tableau ? Et bien c'est ce qu'il est en train de se passer chez nos deux amoureux, après avoir pris une douche bien mouvementée, et après s'être habillés.

« J'fais quoi maintenant ? » demanda Roxas en regardant son amoureux avec de grands yeux admiratifs.

« Met le dans le trou » répondit Axel en lâchant la fesse de Roxas pour lui donner un œuf.

Roxas ricana.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

« J'met quoi dans quel trou ? »

Il faisait un grand sourire. Axel le regard complètement ahuri. Roxas qui faisait une blague sur le sexe… C'était une première. Du coup le rouquin éclata de rire.

« C'est la douche qui te fait cet effet là ? »

Roxas rougit en se souvenant de la douche et s'approcha des lèvres de son petit ami en murmurant :

« J'ai adoré cette douche… »

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement avant d'attraper l'œuf pour le casser dans le saladier, là où il a fait un trou dans la farine. Axel s'écria faussement indigné :

« Quoi tu me chauffes et après tu t'occupes des crêpes ?! »

Roxas ricana.

« Chaque chose en son temps, mon cœur ! »

Axel approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Roxas :

« Ca veut dire qu'il y aura quelque chose après… ? » Il lui lécha le lobe. Roxas rougit brusquement, il détestait quand Axel faisait ça car c'était irrésistible.

Il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tant pis pour les crêpes. Mais Axel le repoussa une fois le baiser fini…

« Un certain blondinet a dit un jour… Chaque chose en son temps… Il faut respecter ses paroles… »

« QUOI ?! Mais on s'en fout de ce blondinet ! »

« Il serait pas content s'il entendait ça… »

Roxas fit la moue.

« J'ai envie de toi, moi, là tout de suite maintenant ici sur le sol de la cuisine ! »

Axel éclata de rire, content d'avoir perverti son blondinet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda alors Sora qui venait de débarquer, suivit de Riku.

Roxas rougit et baissa la tête.

« Des crêpes… » Murmura Roxas.

« Non en fait, il a envie de moi, lui, là tout de suite maintenant ici sur le sol de la cuisine »

Sora rougit, Riku soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On va peut-être vous laisser… J'vais chez Riku ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait un bon lit douillet qu'il aimerait tester avec moi ! » Dit Sora joyeusement avant de se faire taper par Riku.

« On va jouer au scrabble ! »

Et l'autre couple partit donc main dans la main. Axel éclata de rire.

« Il est marrant ton frère »

« Mouais… J'aime pas trop qu'il sorte avec Riku… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est mon frère ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Baaah… »

Axel sourit et passa sa main sur la nuque de Roxas, jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa tendrement et dit :

« Tu veux pas tester mon lit douillet ? »

Roxas fronça des sourcils et dit :

« Chaque chose en son temps ! »

« Rho ! Ce que t'es chiant ! »

Mais Axel souriait, il ne lui en voulait pas. Et puis il fallait vraiment les faire, ces crêpes. Axel sortit du sel, de l'huile et du rhum.

« Aller ! Mets donc deux autres œuf, une pincée de sel, 2 cuillères à soupe d'huile et 2 cuillères à soupe de rhum ! »

« Du rhum ?! Mais on va être saouls ! »

Axel éclata de rire, Roxas était vraiment un drôle de numéro. Il lui remit une main aux fesses, sous le jean cette fois et dit avant d'embrasser son cou :

« T'es bête… L'alcool s'évapore dans la cuisson, il reste juste le goût »

Roxas déglutit et acquiesça de la tête. Toutes les petites attentions d'Axel étaient sensuelles et sexy. Mais comment il faisait pour être aussi attirant ?! Se demandait le blondinet. Mais il devait faire les crêpes, c'était pour son petit frère. Et pis pour eux aussi. C'est tellement bon les crêpes !

« Et maintenant on mélange ! »

Roxas attrapa le fouet pour battre l'ensemble mais il avait autant de force qu'un bébé truite en sieste à 16h de l'après midi après avoir fait 3h de musculation coaché par Michael Schumacher… Alors Axel lâcha à nouveau ses fesses, se mit derrière lui se collant bien à son dos, et attrapa la main de Roxas, et donc le fouet, pour l'aider à battre.

Roxas s'étonna d'admiration : Axel avait pas mal de force en fait ! Mais Roxas déglutit en le sentant si près de lui. Son visage dans son cou, il sentait sa respiration chaude contre sa peau. Roxas s'humidifia les lèvres qui étaient bizarrement sèches.

« C'est… Mélangé… Là… Tu peux arrêter… Axel… »

« J'aime être contre toi… » Murmura le rouquin au creux de l'oreille de son amoureux. Roxas rougit.

Et brusquement Axel le lâcha pour aller chercher le lait et en mettre un demi-litre dans le saladier. Roxas fulmina.

« T'es sadique ! »

Axel se retourna vers lui et le regarda l'air de rien.

« Hein ? »

Roxas rougit et baissa la tête.

« Rien… »

Axel sourit et continua de remuer la pâte, seul cette fois. Roxas le regardait d'un air triste. La proximité lui manquait. Du coup il se colla contre son dos et le serra fort.

« Axeeel… Tu me boudes ? »

Axel haussa un sourcil.

« Non… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce-que tu mélanges tout seul… »

Axel éclata de rire.

« C'est pour aller plus vite… »

Roxas n'était pas convaincu. Il soupira et resta contre son Axel à lui et à personne d'autre d'abord. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercé par son dos qui était secoué par les battements de son bras dans le saladier.

« Roxas… Je t'aime »

Roxas ouvrit brusquement les yeux et un immense sourire illumina son visage.

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

Axel se retourna et se retrouva face à un Roxas toujours collé à lui. Et il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime vraiment… »

« Je sais Axel… Pourquoi tu dis ça, subitement ? » Roxas le regardait dans les yeux, un peu inquiet…

« Parce-que la pâte doit reposer 30 minutes »

« Quoi ? »

« J'dois dire ça pour les lecteurs, sinon ils ont pas toute la recette… »

« Les lecteurs ? De quoi tu parles… ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber ! Je t'aime c'est tout ! »

Et Axel embrassa à nouveau son petit ami. Roxas ne chercha plus à comprendre et s'abandonna contre ses lèvres si douces qui embrassaient si bien. Roxas murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faiiiire… ? »

Axel se mordit la lèvre et eut un sourire pervers suivit d'un regard salace.

« J'ai bien une petite idée… »

Axel pelota à nouveau les douces fesses de son petit ami.

« Tu me suis ? »

Roxas devint écarlate. Evidement qu'il voyait où il voulait en venir. Mais Axel s'arrêta subitement, comme figé.

« Axel ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Roxas… C'est horrible… J'viens de penser à un truc… »

Roxas commença à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant tourmenter son petit ami pour qu'il s'arrête de le peloter ? Lui, le pervers d'Axel qui passe son temps à lui toucher les fesses. Y'avait vraiment un problème.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Un drame Roxas… »

Le blondinet déglutit. Il avait des frissons et son cœur commençait à palpiter très vite. Le silence était pesant. Roxas s'écarta des bras de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu me fais peur là »

« On a pas de… Nutella »

Roxas écarquilla des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais c'est tragique… »

Roxas soupira, il devrait avoir l'habitude. Axel était comme ça.

« Tu sais que tu m'as fait super flipper là ? »

« Bah… En même temps c'est horrible, faut absolument aller en acheter »

Roxas regardait toujours Axel dans les yeux en haussant un sourcil. Il était sérieux là ? Il prenait vraiment ça aussi gravement ?

« Axel… On s'en fout on mettra du sucre… »

« TU DECONNES ? Des crêpes sans Nutella c'est pas des crêpes ! »

« Ok ok ! On y va ! »

Axel fit un grand sourire, comme soulagé. Il prit la main de son Roxas et l'emmena dehors, après qu'ils aient enfilés vestes, écharpes, tout ça. Roxas se dirigea vers les escaliers, Axel le retint et le regarda d'un air interrogatoire.

« Bah ? On prend l'ascenseur »

Roxas écarquilla les yeux et devint livide.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Attend… On est au cinquième étage »

« Justement… C'est pas haut… »

Axel haussa un sourcil et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Roxas déglutit et fixa les portes, mal à l'aise. Les portes s'ouvrirent, Roxas frissonna. Axel s'avança mais Roxas tira sur son bras pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

« Non… N'y va pas… »

Axel le regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est quoi le problème, mon cœur ? Me dis pas que tu es claustrophobe ? »

« Non c'est pas ça… »

« Y'a aucun soucis alors ! »

Axel fit un grand sourire. Roxas pâlit de plus belle. Axel n'était pas au courant des traumatismes de Roxas, personne ne l'était, même pas son petit frère. Axel rentra dans la petite pièce et tira Roxas à l'intérieur de force. Roxas se mit à trembler légèrement alors qu'Axel appuya sur le bouton. Roxas se réfugia dans les bras d'Axel cachant son visage. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer… L'ascenseur descendait lentement, il grinçait un peu. Ca faisait encore plus peur au blondinet.

« Hey… Roxas… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… ? »

Axel ne comprenait pas. Il serrait son Roxas contre lui et essayait de le réconforter. Mais Roxas pleurait dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler. Des images bien précises d'un certain instant de sa vie lui revenaient en mémoire.

« P… Papa… » murmurait-il entre deux sanglots.

Axel ne comprenait toujours pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur le rez-de-chaussée, Axel l'emmena vite à l'extérieur et le fit s'asseoir sur une des marches de l'escalier juste à côté. Il le serrait encore dans ses bras, lui faisait des petits bisous pour essayer de le calmer.

« Roxas… On est sortis… C'est fini… Je suis là… »

Roxas se calmait peu à peu. Il reniflait mais les larmes ne coulaient plus. Il s'écarta un peu d'Axel pour pouvoir le voir et lui fit un sourire gêné.

« Dé…Désolé… »

Axel lui fit un sourire comme quoi ce n'était pas grave, il sortit un mouchoir d'un paquet qu'il avait dans une poche de sa veste, essuya les joues salées et humides de Roxas et le moucha. Roxas eut un petit rire.

« On dirait que je suis ton bébé »

« C'est un peu ça »

Axel se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je sais pas pourquoi tu étais dans cet état… Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler c'est normal, je comprendrai »

Roxas esquissa un sourire. Il ne pleurait plus du tout, il avait juste les yeux encore un peu rouges. Il embrassa à son tour Axel.

« Je t'aime »

Roxas était trop mignon. Mais Axel était tout de même inquiet. La réaction de Roxas n'était pas tellement normale. Axel voulait en savoir plus mais il ne voulait pas insister, ni le forcer. Roxas l'observa et hésita à tout lui raconter. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Mais Axel était devenu si important… Roxas savait qu'il passerait sa vie avec lui. Alors il décida d'en parler, peut-être que ça allait être soulageant après tout.

« Mon père est mort dans un ascenseur… Sous mes yeux » avoua Roxas, baissant le regard vers ses chaussures.

Axel écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il fixait Roxas, attendant la suite, et lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

« On était coincés dans l'ascenseur et il a ouvert la porte… Y'avait un petit passage alors il est passé puis il a voulu nous aider à nous hisser en repassant à travers et puis… J'ai… J'ai… appuyé sur … Un bouton… L'ascenseur s'est déclenché… »

Axel n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pensait pas que Roxas aurait vécu une telle chose. Il imagina la suite et déglutit, c'était assez horrible. Il mit son autre main sur sa nuque et lui caressa tendrement.

« Alors… L'ascenseur est… Descendu… Il l'a coupé en deux… Son sang…. Giclait… Ce… C'était… »

Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues.

« Ma faute… »

Axel le reprit contre lui et Roxas s'agrippa à son t-shirt.

« J'aurais jamais du appuyer sur ce bouton… A cause de ça ma mère s'est suicidée… Sous mes yeux encore… C'est de ma faute…»

Axel le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Ne dis pas ça… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Tu n'y es pour rien… Ce n'est la faute à personne… Ne le prend pas sur toi, Roxas. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux… »

Roxas le regarda dans les yeux.

« J'ai appuyé sur ce putain d'bouton !! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! »

« T'étais un gosse… Tu ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait… »

Roxas soupira et embrassa son Axel.

« T'es gentil de vouloir me rassurer… Mais c'est ma faute … Viens, allons acheter du Nutella »

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le supermarché, main dans la mains. Rien à faire du regard des autres. Pendant ce temps… Dans l'appartement…

« Franchement… T'aurais pu prévoir… » dit la première voix.

« Ca va… J'savais pas que ma sœur avait prévu de dormir à la maison… » répondit la deuxième voix.

« J'étais content d'aller chez toi… »

« Y'aura une autre fois… Tiens ? Où sont ton frère et Axel ? »

Sora et Riku venaient de rentrer. Et oui, il se trouve que Paine, la grande sœur de Riku, avait débarqué à l'improviste. Alors pour être tranquille sans cette gothique qui fait du heavy metal à longueur de journée, ils avaient envie de squatter l'appartement du ptit blond et du grand roux…

« Oh regarde ! La pâte à crêpes ! »

Sora s'en approcha et mit un doigt dedans avant de lécher.

« Hmmm ! Top bon ! Y'a même du rhum ! »

Riku s'approcha et goûta à son tour.

« J'espère qu'ils en ont prévu pour nous… »

Sora eut une idée lumineuse brusquement : il mit son doigt dans la pâte et tartina la joue de Riku. Sora éclata de rire.

« Waw ! Pâte-man ! »

Riku leva un sourcil.

« Ah ouais ? Pâte-man ? J'vais te montrer qui est pâte-man… »

Riku mit sa main dans la pâte et la posa sur le visage de Sora.

« Hey ! »

« C'est toi qui a commencé… »

S'entama une énorme bataille de pâte à crêpes…Qui s'arrêta seulement quand il n'y eut plus de pâte dans le saladier, mais tout son contenu sur le sol, les murs, les cheveux et la peau des deux imbéciles. Riku réalisa alors qu'ils venaient de mettre en ruine la cuisine et le repas d'Axel et Roxas.

« Oups » fut la seule chose que trouva à dire Sora quand Riku lui fit la remarque, et il éclata de rire.

Roxas allait trouver ça beaucoup moins drôle quand il va rentrer…

« Ris pas ! On va devoir se laver et refaire de la pâte ! »

Ce qui fit rire Sora de plus belle… Riku le traîna dans la salle de bain et attrapa serviettes et gants de toilette. Les deux garçons se débarbouillèrent, culpabilisant un peu, mais hilares. Sora se tourna vers Riku, avec un grand sourire.

« J'en ai encore ? »

Riku s'empêcha d'éclater de rire. Sora en avait partout sur le visage. Il le poussa sur une chaise et se baissa sur lui, posant ses lèvres sur une des traces de pâtes qu'il lécha doucement pour la récupérer. Sora se mit à rougir, il ferma les yeux. La sensation était douce. Riku continua son petit jeu, sur chaque trace de pâte, jusqu'une au coin des lèvres. Il regarda longuement son Sora qui ne disait plus rien, et c'était rare. Il était beau, Sora. Une beauté innocente, les joues rouges et le regard troublé d'un désir qu'il aimerait rejeter.

Riku posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sora, pour récupérer la pâte au coin et en profiter pour l'embrasser avec amour, douceur… Sora enlaça la nuque de l'argenté, intensifiant le baiser langoureux.

En fait, Sora et Riku sortaient ensemble depuis peu. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassé, timidement et n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour. Ce baiser signifiait quelque chose, comme si leur relation était devenue plus forte, comme s'ils avaient dépassé une étape. Riku glissa ses lèvres vers l'oreille droite de son petit ami, il eut la surprise d'y retrouver de la pâte, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

Il murmura de sa voix grave et suave :

« Je t'aime »

Sora frissonna. Riku récupéra la pâte sur le lobe et prit bien le temps de la savourer, de lécher chaque parcelle de la peau pour n'en laisser aucune miette. Sora se révelait sensible à cette partie… Il gémit doucement.

Riku se recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi… » Murmura Sora, les joues rouges mais soutenant son regard.

Riku décida de ne pas aller plus loin. Après tout, Sora était encore jeune. Et il pouvait bien attendre avant de passer à l'acte… Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait avant que Sora ne se jette à son coup et le renverse sur le sol, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois en glissant ses mains sur son torse…

L'air innocent de Sora cachait un personnage plutôt perverti, finalement… Riku manqua un battement de cœur et le repoussa gentiment.

« C'est un peu tôt, non ? »

Il sourit et caressa la joue de Sora. Puis il se leva et partit dans la cuisine, histoire de recommencer la pâte à crêpes…

Sora arriva par derrière et l'enlaca.

« Rikuuu… J'veux plus attendre… »

Riku rougit brusquement. Sora se révélait définitivement pervers, et s'il continuait à caresser son corps contre le sien comme il le faisait là, il allait le plaquer sur le plan de travail de la cuisine… Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire, car Sora était motivé à aller plus loin, et que Riku ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps à de telles avances.

Sora se retrouvait allongé sur la table de la cuisine, Riku lui enlevant son t-shirt. Sora abordait un sourire satisfait avant que Riku ne plonge sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser encore et encore, en balançant son t-shirt Dieu sait où… Riku s'arrêta brusquement.

« Et si Axel et Roxas revenaient ? »

Sora leva les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour s'arrêter. En guise de réponse il l'attrapa par le col et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Riku avait comprit le message… « Tais-toi et fais moi des trucs cochons ». Riku se devait d'exécuter son souhait.

Alors que Riku déboutonnait le pantacourt de Sora, il entreprenait de lui laisser une belle tache rouge au creux du coup, signe de son passage sur le corps d'apparence innocente de Sora. Ce dernier avait la tête rejeté en arrière, les mains dans les cheveux argentés de Riku, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et la bouche entrouverte, laissant sortir des soupirs involontaires…

Les lèvres du plus âgé descendirent de plus en plus bas sur le torse du jeune homme allongé dont le pantalon glissait lentement le long des jambes, emportant le boxer avec lui. Les vêtements atterrirent au sol dans un bruit sourd masqué par les voies des deux amants poussées par le désir. La main de Riku caressait l'entrejambe de Sora, lui procurant du plaisir sans qu'il ne soit totalement satisfaisant… Sora en demandait plus, il l'incitait à continuer en poussant, doucement, sur la tête de Riku.

Riku embrassa l'extrémité de la partie intime du plus jeune, le faisant soupirer un peu plus. Il le prit doucement dans sa bouche, suçant d'abord juste le gland, ramenant ses doigts de la main droite vers la bouche de Sora. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce que Riku attendait, c'était tout de même sa première fois et il était encore maladroit, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Riku retira ses lèvres et dit d'une voix douce qui rassurait Sora :

« Lèche… Juste… »

Sora déglutit, la peur commença à venir. Il avait certes poussé Riku à le faire, mais il hésitait. Il décida de passer outre sa peur et prit timidement les doigts de Riku dans sa bouche, les humidifiant avec sa langue alors que Riku reprit là où il en était…

Riku engloba l'érection de Sora entre ses lèvres, la chaleur humide qu'il procurait au jeune garçon le faisait trembler de plaisir. Il appliqua, doucement, de tendres mouvements de va-et-vient alors qu'il ramenait ses doigts vers l'autre intimité de son amant, la partie la plus sensible.

Sora avait le visage crispé, il sentait les doigts de l'argenté caresser la fente de son autre intimité… Il était partagé entre un sentiment d'excitation et de crainte. Mais Riku était doux avec lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Son visage se crispa un peu plus en sentant le premier doigt le pénétrer. La douleur était terrible, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Riku intensifia la fellation pour l'aider à faire passer la douleur, il profita d'un instant de détente pour faire entrer un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième…

Sora avait mal, mais le plaisir commençait vraiment à prendre le pas. La double sensation de pénétration et de fellation lui faisaient découvrir une nouvelle facette du plaisir, rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait se faire quand il était seul, en pensant à Riku… Sora sentit l'orgasme venir, il ne voulait pas. La jouissance était rapide… Il parait que c'est normal, pour une première fois, mais lui ne voulait pas…

Sora ne sut pas se retenir et se libéra dans la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci cracha le liquide blanchâtre dans l'évier à côté. D'où l'utilité d'être dans une cuisine… Riku revint au-dessus de lui, pour l'embrasser tendrement tout en se déshabillant à son tour. Sora savait que le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir ne se finissait pas ainsi, qu'il allait découvrir une toute autre sensation…

« Sora… Je peux… ? »

Sora sentait à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il avait très envie d'aller plus loin, mais il avait l'élégance de lui demander s'il était prêt. Sora ne pouvait pas refuser, il s'en voudrait de lui laisser un sentiment de frustration…

« Oui… »

Riku était positionné entre les jambes de Sora qui sentait quelque chose de bien plus gros se presser contre son intimité précédemment humidifiée. Il jeta sa tête en arrière quand Riku commença à entrer en lui, la douleur qui avait été présente juste avant était en fait des moindres par rapport à celle qui lui déchirait les reins à présent. Une larme coulait du coin de l'œil de Sora, Riku la récupéra du bout des lèvres…

« J'arrête… ? »

« Non ! Surtout pas… »

Sora ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Il avait mal, mais il supporterait. Il devait bien le faire, pour son amant et pour leurs rapports futurs… Riku pénétra au plus profond de son être et patienta que la douleur se calme. Sora avait l'impression que Riku était si loin en lui qu'il pouvait lui toucher le cœur et le faire battre aussi vite qu'il le ressentait dans sa poitrine. Son cœur martelait comme un moteur son corps, il semblait déréglé, mélangeant toutes les sensations… La peur, l'excitation, tristesse, l'amour, la douleur, les frissons…

Riku était très fort pour dérégler ainsi son cœur et ses sens. A croire qu'il pratiquait sur lui une sorte de magie pour l'ensorceler et le rendre accro à son existence. Maintenant que Sora comprenait toutes les choses si fortes que refermaient l'amour, il ne dirait pas « je t'aime » très facilement. Mais il avait trouvé l'être à qui il pouvait vraiment le dire…

« Je t'aime »

Jamais ces mots n'étaient sortis de sa bouche de façon entièrement sincère. Même avant. Sora avait dit ça spontanément, encourageant Riku à continuer. Sora sentit cette chose bouger en lui, allant au plus profond de son être pour ressortir et revenir, encore et encore. Encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Revenant de plus en plus violemment, touchant un point sensible en lui, qui le fit hurler de plaisir.

Cette sensation dura lontemps, ces aller retour de plaisir en lui aussi. Riku était un dieu. Il prenait soin de lui, et lui faisait une première fois tout à fait inoubliable. Ses lèvres embrassaient des fois sa tempe, sa peau, sa joue, sa bouche… Riku prenait adorablement soin de lui.

L'orgasme était pour la deuxième fois présent, mais cette fois d'une manière différente, plus puissante et partagée. Riku jouissait en lui en même temps, l'extase avait atteint un paroxysme en sachant que Riku avait ressenti le même plaisir que lui, le même moment de bonheur…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Riku souriait avec amour. Il l'embrassait encore une fois. Puis une autre. Des tonnes de fois…

Soudain, ils entendirent des clés et des voix…

_**A suivre.**_

_J'ai tout finiiiii ! Punaise c'est pas encore the End quoi… J'vais en écrire combien des chapitres xD _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Gros bisous, je vous aime._

_Luwynda._


	13. Quand on s'aime

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – Treizième chapitre : Quand on s'aime

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin. LEMON

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

Réponses aux reviews :

Bouddha : Dis … Diiiis… Si j'veux être bouddhiste j'fais comment ? :D

Psychofoxemo : Fallait bien que j'en parle de son traumatisme :p Il devrait aller voir un psy le pauvre xD

Serya-Chan : C'est drôle chuis imprévisible que sur xD Moi j'veux savoir les 10 commandements du nutella ! :o c'est quoi ? :D Lol, à 2h30 du mat' j't'ai reboosté ? xD Chuis mieux que le café ! xD

DuncanHeart: Tes œufs de Pacques étaient parfaits ma fille ! le lemon AkuRoku c'est dans 15 chapitres encore… ( nan je déconne)

Dz/Deca : J'te over galme chérie !

Serya-Chan : Alors ? Les jeux sont faits ? Roxas tue qui en premier ? xD Moi je saiiiiis xD

Lilou-chan-yaoiste4ever: Tu pourras remercier Serya-Chan de ma part alors ! Heureuse de voir que tu lis mes fics ! Et merci pour mon bac ^^

Clara : Merci Pissou ! xD

Clem : Contente que tu adores mes fics ! ^^ J'espère ne jamais te décevoir xD

Ghostly Doll: Oh tu peux me parler en anglais ! I love english ! Ah nan mais c'est pas triste le bac, au contraire chuis contente de le passer ! J'finirai enfin le lycée xD

Mister-la-voix : J'te laisse sans voix ;D

Tinople27 : Ouiiii je me dépêche ! J'arriiiiiive !

DaSe-Writter : L'art d'écrire un commentaire en lisant un chapitre xD C'marrant de lire la réaction :p

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**_

_Le pire c'est que ce chapitre je l'ai écrit juste après le précédent et j'le poste que maintenant xD Tuez moi si vous voulez ! Bon pour le prochain en revanche, faudra attendre les vacances d'été. Enfin pour moi, c'est-à-dire le 26 juin xD J'écrirai sûrement à partir de là. Maintenant faut vraiment que je bouge mon derrière pour mes exams !_

_Ah sinon, ça n'intéresse personne mais je me suis prise un gros coup de soleil dans le dos …_

_Bisous, je vous aime !_

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

Une cuisine, de la pâte à crêpes partout, deux garçons nus sur le plan de travail, des fringues éparpillées partout, deux autres garçons estomaqués devant la scène…

« Sora ! Riku ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutus avec les crêpes ?! » Cria Axel, désespéré.

Pour Roxas c'était une autre chanson :

« RIKU QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT A MON FRERE ?!!! »

Riku se jeta sur ses affaires et les enfila à la hâte, Sora se jeta sur son frère, encore nu…

« Roxaaaas ! Chuis heureux ! »

Roxas devint écarlate et repoussa Sora.

« C'est quoi cette tenue ?! Tu deviens exhibitionniste ? Habille-toi ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! »

Axel leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon Roxas… Calme-toi … »

« Que je me calme ?! Il a baisé mon frère ! Et on a plus de dîner, de surcroît ! »

Riku ne disait rien, Sora s'habillait en chantonnant que la vie est belle. Roxas éclatait de rage et attrapa Riku par le col.

« Il est beaucoup plus jeune que toi, enfoiré ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?! Tu l'as perverti ! Et tu vas te barrer maintenant ? Enfoiré ! PUTAIN »

Riku donna une baffe à Roxas qui écarquilla les yeux, et sous le choc et la surprise, tomba au sol. Axel accourut vers Roxas.

« Roxas ! Tu vas bien ? T'es fou Riku ! »

« OUAIS CHUIS FOU ! » hurla l'argenté, tout le monde s'étonna. Que Riku perde son calme… Ca n'était jamais arrivé.

« Chuis fou de Sora… J'te permettrais pas d'insinuer que j'vais le quitter après ça… Bien au contraire »

Sora fit un grand sourire et enlaça son petit ami.

« Ouais Roxas t'es lourd… J'ai plus 6 ans… Pourquoi tu veux toujours me protéger ? Y'en a marre à la fin ! Et puis moi, j'aime Riku. Alors zut, je fais ce que je veux avec lui ! »

Sora fit un grand sourire et l'entraîna dans le salon en ajoutant, comme si de rien était :

« On joue à la Wii ? »

Axel soupira.

« Ils n'ont pas tord Roxas… T'as un peu pété les plombs pour rien là… »

Roxas se releva, tête baissée et sortit de l'appart' en courant. Axel haussa un sourcil sans comprendre et se décida à le rattraper. Ils étaient dehors, le soleil se couchait, Roxas marchait toujours la tête baissée le long d'un boulevard pas loin. Axel courait vers lui et lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à se retourner… Roxas pleurait.

« Roxas… ? »

« Rentre… Laisse-moi seul… »

Roxas fit un pas en arrière et pleurait de plus belle.

« Roxas… »

Axel fit un pas vers lui.

« S'il-te-plaît ! Laisse-moi ! »

Axel fit tout le contraire, il le prit dans ses bras. Il y avait quelques passants autour, mais il s'en fichait. Roxas essayait de se défaire mais Axel le tenait bien contre lui.

« Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi !! »

Axel blottit son visage dans les cheveux blonds de Roxas et le serrait un peu plus contre lui. Il descendit son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ouvre-moi ton cœur »

Roxas s'arrêta de gigoter d'un coup. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Axel et agrippa son t-shirt. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Axel et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus pleurer à cause de la déshydratation.

« Axeeel… ! »

Axel souriait contre lui, il ne le montrait pas mais il était content de pouvoir épauler Roxas. Pour Roxas, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait quelqu'un pour le réconforter, à qui il pouvait tout confier… Une personne pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

Les sanglots du blondinet se faisaient de plus en plus irréguliers, les larmes en finirent de tomber. Ses mains crispées sur le t-shirt d'Axel se détendirent, comme tout le reste de son corps. Mais il restait blotti contre lui, les yeux clos. Il avait mal à la tête, ses yeux lui faisaient mal, mais il se sentait bien mieux.

Axel se recula et lui prit la main. De l'autre il essuya les larmes qu'il avait sur les joues et il se pencha vers lui pour lui donner un baiser. Il lui fit un doux sourire, un de ceux qui réchauffent le cœur. Roxas le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'amour et de reconnaissance. Axel lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc pas loin, Roxas acquiesça.

Ils y allèrent. Roxas posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Axel et gardait sa main dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, l'air était doux, le ciel était rouge et les oiseaux chantaient encore. Roxas pensa que c'était une douce ambiance romantique, qu'on verrait dans un film à l'eau de rose. Mais ça lui plaisait, il voulait rester là encore des heures aux côtés de celui qu'il aime.

Axel lança la conversation :

« Roxas… Qu'est-ce qui t'as rendu si triste… ? »

Roxas rouvrit les yeux, fixant un point invisible en face de lui. Il serra un peu plus la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne.

« Depuis tout petit… Depuis que nos parents sont morts… Je me suis toujours occupé de Sora… C'est mon petit frère, mon seul et unique petit frère. Et je l'aime énormément, il m'est tellement important… Je voulais le protéger de toutes les horreurs du monde… Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit les mêmes choses que j'ai pu voir… J'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux… »

Roxas fit une pause. Axel ne l'interrompait pas, il le lançait s'exprimer, dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était le seul moyen de le soigner, rien qu'un peu…

« Mais… J'ai toujours eu l'horrible impression d'échouer… Puis… Il a suffit que… Qu'un garçon qu'il n'a jamais connu... Rentre dans sa vie pour qu'il soit aussi heureux… Epanoui… Riku l'a, en un rien de temps, fait vivre des moments inoubliables que je n'ai pas pu lui offrir… Je crois que je suis juste jaloux que mon frère l'aime plus qu'il ne m'aime… C'est égoïste, n'est-ce pas … ? J'ai pété les plombs en remarquant que je n'étais pas celui qui le rendrait heureux… »

Roxas fit une nouvelle pause, et soupira.

« Et en plus… Il me trouve chiant… J'penserai la même chose à sa place. Mais quand je pense… Que tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui… C'était inutile… Et que ça l'a plus enfoncé qu'autre chose… J'me suis senti si… Impuissant… Si mal… »

Roxas avait de nouveau envie de pleurer, rien que du fait d'en parler. Mais il ne pouvait plus pleurer, les larmes avaient trop coulé… Il n'en avait plus la force. Il avait juste un sourire triste et désespéré.

« C'est idiot… N'est-ce pas ? »

Axel soupira à son tour et ébouriffa Roxas.

« Oui c'est idiot »

Roxas fit la grimace. Axel n'était pas obligé d'être si direct…

« C'est idiot de croire que c'était inutile… » Continua Axel « C'est idiot de croire que tu es égoïste, c'est idiot de croire que tu ne l'as pas rendu heureux… »

Roxas regarda Axel, étonné. Celui-ci continua :

« La première fois que j'ai rencontré Sora j'me suis dit que c'était un imbécile. Un imbécile heureux. Et que ce garçon avait vécu une très belle enfance… Sinon il ne sourirait pas autant et si sincèrement… Je pense qu'il a conscience de ce que tu as fait pour lui, et que s'il te trouve chiant c'est parce-que toi, tu ne fais rien pour toi. Et ce n'est pas la définition d'égoïste… C'est normal d'éprouver de la jalousie… C'est juste être… Humain. Et ne crois-tu pas que l'amour que Sora a pour toi et pour Riku est totalement différent ? »

Roxas ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Axel ajouta, comme exemple :

« Essaie de comparer l'amour que tu as pour ton frère, et celui que tu as pour ton petit ami… Moi en l'occurrence. Si tu ne m'aimes pas ça risque d'être difficile mais essaie… »

« Tu as raison… » Dit alors Roxas.

« Je sais que j'ai raison ! Idiot ! »

D'habitude ce genre d'insulte à répétition aurait exaspéré Roxas. Mais là, il savait qu'Axel essayait de lui remonter le moral, et qu'il lui disait cela pour le taquiner. Et il avait conscience d'avoir été idiot à ce sujet, qu'il n'avait pas bien réfléchi.

Roxas ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'Axel qui commençait à s'inquiéter de voir qu'il ne réagissait pas. Le cœur de Roxas battait bien vite en observant Axel. Roxas ressentait une profonde reconnaissance et admiration envers le rouquin. Il sentait ses joues rougirent en réalisant à quel point Axel était attirant, séduisant…

« Axel… »

« Hmm ? »

« Je t'aime »

Axel fit un grand sourire.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit ça ! »

« Oui je sais… Mais je t'aime quand même. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

Axel écarquilla les yeux et rougit à son tour. C'était rare qu'il rougisse, mais il sentait que Roxas ne disait pas cela en l'air. En guise de réponse, Axel se pencha vers le blondinet et posa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Qu'il y ait des personnes extérieures qui puissent les voir, il s'en fichait totalement. Axel murmura alors :

« Moi aussi, Roxas… Moi aussi je t'aime… »

La voix douce et grave d'Axel faisait frissonner Roxas. Axel rajouta, du même ton, de la même voix envoutante :

« Laisse-moi être celui qui te rendra heureux… Laisse-moi devenir si important à tes yeux que tu ne puisses voir que moi… »

Roxas souriait doucement et embrassa sa joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te laisserai jamais… »

« De toute façon si tu partais je te rattraperai et j't'enfermerai… Je te veux à mes côtes jusqu'à ma mort et même au –delà… Aime moi à en crever… »

« C'est déjà le cas »

Un autre baiser échangé sur ce banc, devenu un doux souvenir imprimé dans la tête des deux amoureux. Ce moment rien ne pouvait le briser… Et quand on essayait… Un groupe de jeunes racailles arriva et l'un d'eux lança :

« Regarde ça ! Des sales gays ! »

Axel tourna la tête vers eux avec un regard menaçant. Terrifiant. Qui fit sursauter les racailles.

« Vous voulez la mort… ? »

Il se leva et mit sa main dans sa poche, comme s'il avait quelque chose de dangereux à l'intérieur. Les autres déglutirent et partirent en courant. Axel soupira.

« Quelle bande de cons »

Roxas s'approcha d'Axel et lui reprit la main.

« Axel… Cette expression terrifiante que tu viens de faire… »

« Hm ? »

« C'était… Hyper excitant… »

Roxas baissa la tête, les joues rouges. Axel éclata de rire et l'ébouriffa à nouveau.

« T'es trop mignon ! »

Roxas fit un sourire gêné.

« Je te propose de rentrer, maintenant que la nuit est tombée »

Roxas acquiesça, et ils partirent en direction de l'appartement. Au moment même où ils allaient rentrer, Sora sortit accompagné de Riku. Riku croisa le regard de Roxas, il y eut un silence gêné. Puis Roxas fit un grand sourire et dit :

« C'est d'accord Riku ! Je te laisse prendre soin de mon frère ! Mais fait gaffe, il est vachement naïf ! »

« Moi ? Naïf ? Pourquoiiii ? »

Riku rendit son sourire à Roxas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais m'en occuper »

Roxas regarda Sora et lança :

« Je t'aime, sale gosse »

Et Roxas entraîna Axel dans l'appartement, fermant la porte sur les deux autres zigotos. C'était bien la première fois que Roxas disait ces mots à son frère… Il avait toujours eu du mal à les dire, à qui que ce soit. Et il avait trouvé deux personnes à qui il pouvait les dire en sachant que c'était pas du bluff, que c'était ses vrais sentiments.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Elle était toute propre, et il y'avait même un saladier pleins de pâte à crêpes.

« Ouaaaaah ! Trop bien ! »

Roxas avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était sûr que tout ça, c'était grâce à Riku. Sora était du genre à oublier de tout ranger…

« C'est un brave garçon ce Riku finalement ! »

Axel tapota l'épaule de Roxas et sortit des poêles.

« Il est temps de manger ! »

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

_C'est un peu court mais tant pis. C'est comme ça pis c'est tout._

_Na._

_Luwynda._


	14. Quand c'est l'heure des révélations

**Titre :** Quand on est en colocation… – _Quatorzième chapitre _: Quand c'est l'heure des révélations...

**Auteur :** Luwynda le retour... 2, la vengeance.

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin. LEMON

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

_Je sais... Je sais... Je sais.._

_Ca fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles._

_Je ne sais même plus à qui je m'adresse en écrivant ces lignes, je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un les lira._

_Je suis tout bonnement impardonnable d'avoir abandonné tout ceux qui me suivaient..._

_Voici mon plus gros défaut : disparaître. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, que ce soit sur internet ou dans la vrai vie, je finis toujours par fuir les autres._

_Pour ceux qui m'ont suivis et qui lisent ce chapître, je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir déçu._

_Mais bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'abandonnerai jamais une histoire en cours de route. J'ai toujours fini mes fictions, et je m'y tiendrais._

_Ce chapître n'est pas la fin. Je vais en faire encore minimum 2. Après, ce sera selon vos réactions._

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

06:29

...

06:30

_...It's not over... 'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground..._

Roxas sursauta. D'où venait cette musique ? Il tourna la tête. Ah, encore ce foutu réveil. Il soupira et se redressa mollement en baillant. Il se frotta les yeux, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. C'était dur de se lever à 6h30 tous les matins pour aller en cours. Il sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui et regarda d'où cela venait.

" Axel " murmura-t-il doucement en esquissant un sourire.

Se réveiller a beau être dur, c'est bien plus agréable quand on le fait à côté de la personne que l'on aime. Axel releva la couverture sur sa tête en grognant. Roxas caressa la touffe de cheveux qui dépassait et sortit difficilement du confort de son lit. Enfin plutôt du lit d'Axel. Car oui, ils ont beau avoir deux chambres et payer chacun leur part du loyer, Roxas passait ses nuits dans la Axel's room.

Roxas glissa ses petits pieds glacés dans ses chaussons en forme de mog qui l'attendaient au pied du lit. Il se dirigea vers la porte en se grattant la fesse droite, pour aller tranquillement dans la cuisine. Là, il enleva le papier alluminium qui recouvrait une assiète et prit une crêpe. Hier, il avait passé une journée plutôt étrange. Il avait fait des crêpes avec son amoureux mais ce dernier a décidé soudainement d'acheter du nutella. Pendant qu'ils étaient partis, Sora, le frêre de Roxas, et Riku, un ami d'Axel, avaient fait une bataille avec leur pâte à crêpe pour au final coucher ensemble sur la table de la cuisine. Evidemment, Roxas et Axel sont rentrés et ont découverts la scène dans tous ses détails. Roxas et Axel sont sortis pour s'aérer leur cerveau parasyté par l'image qui leur était offerte, pendant que Riku et Sora faisait le ménage et faisait une nouvelle pâte à crêpes. Axel et Roxas se sont retrouvés seuls, et ils ont dégusté des crêpes pleiiiiines de nutella. Et au bonheur du petit déjeuner du lendemain, il restait plusieurs crêpes.

Voilà donc pourquoi, ce matin-là, Roxas avait l'honneur de savourer une déliceuse crêpe au nutella.

Roxas sursauta en entendant un grognement familier. Axel s'était levé, et il avait l'air d'avoir encore envie de dormir.

"Salut mon amour !"

"Scrogneugneu..." grommela Axel en s'écroulant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

"Oui j'ai bien dormi et toi ?"

"Grrrmpfh"

"Bah écoute, si t'as faim il reste encore des crêpes !"

"OUAIS DES CREPES !" s'écria un Axel subitement bien réveillé.

Roxas éclata de rire et parti sous la douche. Car oui, il pue. Mais plus pour longtemps.

La journée fila doucement. Roxas en cours de sciences en compagnie de sa nouvelle meilleure amie Naminé et Axel à son école d'Art pour dormir au fond de la classe près du radiateur.

Le soir, Roxas rentra plutôt tard et trouva Axel aux fourneaux. Lui qui cuisinait si bien. Il s'approcha doucement derrière Axel et hurla :

"BOUUUUUUUUH!"

Axel se retourna en haussant un sourcil, l'air totalement pas déstabilisé du tout.

"Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu siiiiiii peur..." déclara-t-il d'un ton tout sauf crédible.

Roxas fit une moue boudeuse et crasa les bras sur son torse.

"Axel pas gentil, Axel mentir !"

Axel sourit doucement et embrassa amoureusement les lèvres du p'tit blondinet au visage d'ange. Il l'enlaca et le serra fort contre lui. Roxas repoussa étrangement Axel.

"Tu sais quoi ?" lanca-t-il sur un ton désinvolte.

"Non, sinon tu me poserai pas la question" répondit Axel en haussant les épaules.

"Ce soir, j'ai décidé d'être ton jouet"

Axel écarquilla les yeux.

"Pardon ?"

"Je te donne l'autorisation de faire de moi ce que tu veux pour toute la soirée... Y compris ce dont j'ai toujours eu peur jusque là"

Axel fit un immense sourire.

"Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages... Héhéhé... Héhéhé...Héhé...hé..hé.."

"Heu... Il fait peur ce rire là..." rétorqua un Roxas plus du tout sûr de sa proposition.

"MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" il fit un visage de psychopathe et Roxas parti se cacher sous la table en hurlant :

"NOOOON ! LE AXEL YETI !"

"Ding Dong ! Ding Dong !" s'écria Mlle la sonnette.

Roxas sursauta et se cogna la tête contre la table. Quelle idée de se cacher là aussi... Axel s'essuya les mains dans un torchon qui traîne et se dirigea vers la porte tout en continuant son rire sadique. Quand il ouvrit ...

"Salut c'est Kairiiiiii !"

Axel referma la porte en criant :

"On achète pas de tapis, désolé !"

Axel revint dans la cuisine. Roxas sortit de sa cachette et se planta en face de son petit ami.

"C'était qui ?"

"Un vendeur de tapis..."

"Ca existe ça ?"

"Devine... Quand t'achète un tapis tu vas parler à qui ? A un vendeur de tapiiiis !"

"Tu me prends pour un con ?"

"Meuh non"

Axel ricana de nouveau et mit la table. Le plat était prêt, c'était l'heure de manger. En plus Axel avait qu'une hâte : s'amuser avec son joujou de la soirée, le dénommé Roxas ! Ils mangèrent un sublime repas : des sushis ! Car oui, Axel, en plus d'être un dieu au lit, sait faire les sushis. Puis Axel entraîna Roxas dans sa chambre.

Roxas s'assit sur le lit et regarda Axel avec des yeux pleins de désir. Axel resta debout et semblait perturbé par quelque chose.

"Axel... Tu me rejoins ... ? Viens faire de moi ton esclave !"

Roxas n'en revenait pas de dire des choses pareilles. Quand il imagine qu'avant de rencontrer Axel, tout ce qui comptait dans sa vie c'était les étubes et son frère Sora. Roxas est toujours puceau, mais aujourd'hui c'était le jour où il avait décidé de faire le grand saut. Il y avait pensé toute la journée, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il avait toujours aussi peur de se faire pénétrer, mais il était prêt à surmonter cette crainte. Avec Axel, il pouvait prendre tous les risques car il savait qu'il était protégé, aimé et que jamais leur relation ne s'arrêtera.

Axel posa le bout de ses fesses sur le lit et regarda sa moitié. Il lui sourit mais ce sourire avait l'air triste, comme s'il cachait un lourd secret qui lui envahissait le coeur et l'esprit.

"Roxas ... Je dois te parler de quelque chose avant..."

"Quoi ... ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? T'as l'air tout bizarre..."

Roxas fronca les sourcils. Axel avait eu un sourire triste de toute la soirée, et ses éclats de rire sonnaient faux.

Axel observa son ange blond. Plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus azur. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux si magnifiques. Une boule se serra dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il fallait qu'il se retienne. Il prit une grande inspiration... Mais les mots ne voulurent pas sortir. Quand il réalisa alors ce que Roxas attendait. Roxas voulait une soirée inoubliable, une première fois merveilleuse. Il était prêt, et Axel le sentait. Alors Axel refusa de lui dire maintenant. Ses seules pensées à présent étaient sur le corps chaud de Roxas.

"Je veux te faire l'amour..." murmura finalement Axel, sentant le regard insistant et interrogateur du petit blondinet.

"Alors viens me voir..." répondit Roxas en souriant.

Roxas prit le bras d'Axel et l'attira plus proche de lui, s'allongeant sur le dos. Il avait les joues rouges et son coeur battait d'excitation. La lueur de la lune éclairait ce visage débordant d'appétit sexuel. Axel n'avait jamais vu une image aussi belle.

FLASH!

Roxas sursauta. Axel avait attrapé son appareil photo posé non loin du lit et avait flashé Roxas sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

Axel fit un sourire pervers, et se yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur.

"Tu as dit que tu étais mon jouet, non ...?"

Kairi marchait dans la rue. C'était le soir. Elle revenait tout juste de l'immeuble d'Axel et de Roxas. Elle voulait juste leur rendre visite mais Axel l'avait balancé assez méchamment. Mais elle n'était pas vexée. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls de temps en temps. Elle soupira, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis quelque temps, elle se sentait terriblement seule. Elle était amoureuse de son ami d'enfance Sora, mais celui-ci est devenu subitement gay après avoir rencontré un garçon. En plus, elle n'avait pas de véritable ami.

Alors que ses bottes continuaient de claquer sur le sol, une silhouette familière attira son attention.

"Sora ?"

Sora se retourna et reconnu son amie.

"Kairi ! Mon amiiiiiiie !"

Kairi sourit. Sora était une personne extravagante mais terriblement affectueuse. Il n'était pas très viril, mais il était touchant avec son côté gamin. Kairi fronca des sourcils. Il était temps de passer aux révélations et d'arrêter de jouer les lâches.

"Sora... Je t'aime depuis la maternelle."

"Moi aussi je t'aime ! On a toujours été de bons amis !"

Kairi soupira. Il était vraiment con parfois.

"Non tu comprends pas... Je t'aime. Comme toi tu aimes Riku"

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté comme un petit chiot qui essayait de comprendre ce que disait son maître humain.

"Heu..."

"Ne dis rien. Je sais que tu es avec Riku... Mais j'en avais marre de le cacher. Maintenant que je l'ai dit, je vais peut-être pouvoir passer à autre chose."

Kairi embrassa Sora sur la joue et parti en courant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle courrait, mais elle n'avait pas voulu entendre la réponse de son ami. Elle courrut pendant près d'une demi heure avant de s'arrêter. Elle s'assit sur un banc et saisit son téléphone portable.

"Allo ? Naminé ? C'est Kairi. Roxas m'avait donné ton numéro. J'ai besoin d'une amie là, j'me sens triste... Hein ? Chez toi ? Heu... D'accord ça marche... Ah c'est par là-bas chez toi ? Je savais pas ! C'est juste à côté de ma boutique de chaussures préférée ! ... Ok à tout de suite... Heu, Naminé ?... Merci..."

La musique de l'hymne américain retentit lorsque Kairi appuya sur le bouton.

"Drôle de sonnerie ..."

Elle se trouvait devant une immense maison.

"Oui ?" répondit une voix de jeune fille sage à l'interphone.

"C'est... C'est Kairi..."

"Entre !"

Et une heure plus tard, Kairi racontait ses malheurs à la jeune blondinette en buvant un bon gros chocolat chaud.

"Je sais pas pourquoi... Mais juste après lui avoir dit, je me suis enfuie..."

"C'est que tu es enfin prête"

"Prête à quoi ?"

"A l'oublier, faire une croix dessus. Je te trouve courageuse... Tu m'impressionnes..."

"Oui mais maintenant... Je me sens terriblement seule..."

Naminé, dans sa jolie robe blanche à dentelles, lui sourit d'une façon réconfortante. Elle observait Kairi. Toutes les deux, elles avaient un style totalement différent. Kairi portait des bottes à talons hauts, des collants à motifs, un short en jean et un t-shirt rose avec une guitare dessus. Naminé, rayonnait la sagesse dans sa robe éclatante de pureté, ses cheveux blonds presques blanc et ses immenses yeux bleus.

"Tu n'es pas seule Kairi..."

Kairi leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Naminé. Soudain, elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Naminé posa sa main sur la sienne.

"Je serai là pour toi, si tu le veux bien..."

* * *

**A suivre...**

_Voilà. C'est la fin de ce quatrième chapître. J'ai essayé de mettre quelques rebondissements car j'ai ma petite idée sur la façon de terminer cette fic. _

_C'est le chapître des révélations : Axel a un secret (pour la première fois), Kairi avoue tout à Sora et Naminé semble déterminer à charmer la petite Kairi.._

_J'voulais pas faire un chapître trop court, c'est pour ça que j'ai rajouté une petite histoire avec Kairi. Car après tout le mal que je lui ai fait, je lui dois bien ça xD Surtout si c'est ma toute dernière fic... (Bah oui, si plus personne me lit, une fois que j'aurais terminé celle-là, je ne prendrai plus le risque de vous décevoir donc j'arrêterai tout...)_

_Voilà merci d'avoir lu. Je promet le prochain chapître dans le courant de la semaine, ou alors lundi prochain._

_Bisous,_

_Luwynda._


	15. Quand la joie et le désespoir sont

**Titre **: Quand on est en colocation… – Quinzième chapitre : Quand la joie et le désespoir sont proches...

**Auteur **: Luwynda qui attend, avec impatience, Nowel.

**Mail**: Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple**: Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning **: Les homophobes, passez votre chemin. LEMON

**Résumé**:

**YAOI**-UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Victoire : _tu es la dernière personne de qui je m'attendais à recevoir une review tu sais ? Parce-que j'ai pensé que tu es celle que j'ai du le plus décevoir. C'est étrange. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te "revoir" (enfin, on se revoit pas vu qu'on s'est jamais vues, mais j'arrivais pas à trouver le bon mot xD) et en plus, comme avant, t'es la première à avoir mis une review ! C'est dingue !_

Shiro : _Ahah, t'es plus anonyme du coup ! Enfin, merci, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir. C'est vrai, que je ne pense pas trop aux anonymes qui lisent/lisaient mes fics xD Désolée !_

Daysofdestiny : _Merci, même si pour ce qui est du talent, j'ai encore du travail ! En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu lises toutes mes fics._

Ptirt: _Norris ? Qui est Norris ? Laisse moi réfléchir, ça me dit quelque chose... Arf. Bref, si t'as besoin d'aide pour le cadavre hein, je veux bien t'aider en guise de remerciement de m'avoir mis une review xD_

Aka et le roi : _bonjour à vous deux, vos reviews m'ont bien fait rire ! Même si j'ai pas tout compris à chaque fois xD Ton roi a l'air de vachement te manipuler ! Ou alors ce serait l'inverse ? Tu fais semblant d'être soumis mais en fait tu te joues de lui ! Mouahaha ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu tous mes chapitres et d'avoir mis une review quasi à chaque fois !_

x1999kamui : _D'une traite ? Et ben ! Au moins t'auras pas subit ma longue disparition d'un an et demi xD Merci pour la review et le fav !_

Serya-Chan : _Bien sûr qu'ils passent à l'acte, c'est quasiment le chapitre entier xD Je suis heureuse de revoir ton pseudo ! Merciii !_

Marill : _Désolée, vraiment, d'avoir mis autant de temps. T'inquiète, si je me remets à écrire, c'est surtout pour moi. Merci pour ta review et de suivre ma fic !_

Fire Serendipity : _Han je me suis sentie insultée ! Mais j'ai pas le droit, c'est plutôt égoïste. Oui parce-que tu m'as conseillée un beta-reader et ma fierté de littéraire en a pris un coup xD Pis après je me suis dit que t'avais été bien gentille de lire ma fic et de me donner des conseils, et que de toute façon, j'ai commencé cette fic il y a 2 ans xD (ah ouais la vache ! J'viens de le remarquer...) Et de toute façon ta dernière review m'a beaucoup touchée. Je me suis prise un an de réalité en pleine face, donc forcément...Je ne sais pas si ce sera la dernière fic, car j'ai peut-être un projet. Mais bon. Merci pour tes reviews et merci de me soutenir ! (en plus je te dis tout ça mais j'ai pas relu ce chapitre 15... Honte à moi. Désolée d'avance si tu y trouves des fautes xD)_

_J'ai été agréablement surprise de recevoir 22 reviews à la suite de mon dernier chapitre. Je vous remercie, ça m'a motivée pour terminer celui-ci. C'est un lemon... En uploadant je me suis rendu compte que ce chapitre était dix fois plus courts que le précédents... Bon sang, j'aurais juré le contraire ! Pour la petite anecdote, j'avais écrit ce chapitre jeudi dernier, mais à cause du putain d'ordinateur (qui n'était pas le miens) sur lequel j'écrivais, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais fait. Snif. J'étais fière de moi en plus, c'était beaucoup moins long que ça et ça allait plus vite à l'essentiel xD (bah oui, si c'est moins long, logique...) Bref, j'ai quand même eu le courage de le refaire ! Enjoy !_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

Axel passa une main sur la joue chaude de Roxas. Il scella lentement leurs lèvres, fermant les yeux sous la douceur de ce baiser.

Leurs regards se croisèrent ensuite. Les yeux bleus azurs de Roxas et ceux verts émeraudes d'Axel. Chacun ressentait l'amour de l'autre en ce geste.

Roxas passa une main sous le t-shirt d'Axel, caressant du bout des doigts les fins muscles d'Axel. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite de sa vie. Etait-ce parce-qu'il était sur le point d'accomplir l'acte le plus important de sa vie ? S'unir avec Axel. Il y pensait depuis longtemps, cet acte représenterait bien plus à ses yeux qu'à ceux de n'importe qui. Pour lui, c'était comme signer un contrat qui marquerait un grand changement dans sa vie. Après ça, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner en arrière. Roxas déglutit, la peau d'Axel était si douce. Il se redressa sur un coude et embrassa Axel, positionné au-dessus de lui.

Celui-ci était tout autant perturbé que le jeune blondinet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un, ça non. Il avait toujours été un coureur de jupon. Enfin, façons de parler, puisqu'il est gay. Mais le faire avec Roxas, c'était tout autre chose. Roxas est la seule personne qui l'ait jamais rendu amoureux. Et s'il faisait ça mal ? Et s'il lui faisait mal ? Et si... Roxas découvrait alors qu'il était hétéro, finalement ?

Axel chassa ces pensées de son esprit. C'était idiot, après tout, Roxas avait bien apprécié leur petit moment intime sous la douche il y a quelque temps. Axel rougit en revoyant son Roxas devenir un brin aguicheur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" demanda Roxas, les yeux droits sur Axel, bien décidé.

Axel esquissa un léger rire.

"Je t'excite tant que ça ... ?" lui demanda-t-il alors, glissant sa main sur la bosse que formait le pantalon de Roxas au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Roxas glissa ses deux bras derrière la nuque d'Axel et approcha sa bouche près de son oreille. Il concentra son esprit sur la main qui le caressait. Difficile de faire autrement.

"Il y a quelque chose qui me gène !" dit alors Axel.

Roxas se recula, et toisa Axel d'un air dubitatif.

Les mains d'Axel agrippèrent la ceinture de Roxas et se hâtèrent de lui retirer pantalon et boxer. En une fraction de seconde, Roxas se trouvait totalement sous l'emprise d'Axel, son intimité dévoilée.

Axel attrapa alors les poignets de Roxas de ses deux mains et le plaqua contre le matelas. Il jeta son regard teinté d'une lueur perverse dans celui de Roxas, rougissant.

"Alors comme ça... Tu es mon jouet ?"

Roxas déglutit. Avait-il signé son arrêt de mort en lui disant une telle chose ? C'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il détourna son regard, les yeux à demi-clos. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses joues étaient aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse qui a attrapé un coup de soleil.

"Fais... Fais de moi... Ce que tu veux... A..Axel..." murmura-t-il assez fort pour que le prénommé Axel l'entende.

Le rouquin se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de plus sexy que le blondinet qui se trouvait à sa merci. Il sentit que son propre pantalon était bien serré, soudainement. Il lâcha les poignets de Roxas qui, lui, restait dans la même position.

Axel glissa doucement ses lèvres sur le torse de Roxas, son t-shirt restant relevé sur ses épaules, alternant coups de langue et baisers. Il se tenait d'une main sur le matelas, l'autre étant occupé à essayer de défaire son jean.

Axel passa sur le nombril du blondinet. Il décida de jouer avec, le temps de défaire ces satanés boutons de jean, mimant l'acte sexuel en allant et venant sa langue à l'intérieur.

Roxas chercha à occuper ses mains. Bien qu'il avait dit vouloir être le jouet de Roxas, il était hors de question de rester inactif. Il glissa lentement ses mains dans la chevelure rouge d'Axel. Caressant sa nuque.

Mais Axel se releva, se débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements.

"Je vais te montrer le Paradis" déclara alors le rouquin.

Roxas fit un sourire en coin. Axel n'était pas du genre modeste. Il espéra secrètement qu'il était à la hauteur de ses dires. Axel glissa sa main près de sa bouche pour sucer trois de ses doigts. Roxas pencha la tête sur le côté. Qu'était-il en train de faire précisément ?

Roxas ne tarda pas à le savoir. Axel glissa le premier des doigts près de l'anus de Roxas. Roxas eut un hoquer. Axel avait introduit un doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Roxas déglutit. Axel sourit. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Roxas avant d'entamer un magnifique baiser langoureux. Les mains de Roxas s'agrippèrent aux omoplates d'Axel. Ce dernier, quand à lui, approcha le second doigt.

"Aah..." gémit Roxas.

"Chht... Ca commence à peine..." murmura Axel contre la bouche de son petit ami.

Le deuxième doigt était à l'intérieur, entamant de langoureux mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de l'intimité du jeune blond. Le troisième ne tarda pas. Axel contrôlait à présent les faibles mais adorables gémissements de Roxas du bout des doigts.

"Aah..Ah! Axel !"

L'interpellé esquissa un sourire. Il changea le coude qui le soutenait de place, afin de permettre à sa tête d'accéder au pénis en érection de Roxas. Il embrassa avec tendresse les bourses de Roxas, donnant de légers coups de langues. Sa langue remonta le long du pénis de Roxas, arrivant sur son gland il l'entoura de ses lèvres. Il appliqua de doux mouvements de sucions. Ses lèvres englobèrent l'entière érection et Axel commença de sensuels va-et-vient.

Roxas griffait le dos d'Axel, la tête rejeté en arrière, le souffle court. Ce que lui faisait Axel était terriblement délicieux. Mais il trouvait cela injuste. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à bénéficier du plaisir ? Il voulait s'unir à Axel, son corps bouillonnait de cet inhabituel désir. La chaleur dans son coeur, tous ses sens... Tout ça lui disait d'aller encore plus loin.

"Ax..Axel !" s'écria Roxas difficilement, griffant un peu plus fort le dos du rouquin "Prends moi !"

Axel releva la tête. Il l'avait tant excité que ça ? Il fit un immense sourire et tout en retirant ses doigts, il embrassa le blondinet. Avec tout l'amour qu'il était possible de donner en ce monde. Il attrapa d'une main le lubrifiant qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, manquant de faire tomber le radio-réveil. Il approcha le tube près de sa propre érection et l'enduisit du liquide invisible.

Roxas leva un sourcil.

"C'est... C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Roxas, la voix saccadée.

"Quelque chose qui te permettra d'avoir moins mal"

Axel lança un clin d'œil qui troubla Roxas. Il retourna le blondinet, pour être face à son dos et posta son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité.

Roxas enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, lentement, Axel pénétrait en lui. Il agrippa les draps, la jointure de ses doigts devint blanche. Axel colla son torse contre le dos de Roxas. Une de ses mains reprit une douce masturbation sur le sexe de Roxas. Ce dernier essayait avec peine de respirer, étouffant ses cris dans l'oreiller contre son visage. Il sentait Axel avancer en lui, écartant les parois de son intimité encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle douleur et espérait secrètement qu'elle allait passer, au fur et à mesure.

"Laisse toi aller" dit alors Axel, sentant l'état de panique de Roxas.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa Roxas. La pénétration se stabilisa alors. Axel était à présent tout au fond de lui. Roxas tourna son visage sur le côté, récupérant une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Il ferma ses petits yeux humides. Axel continuait ses douces caresses sensuelles sur sa partie sensible, restant bien immobile en lui. Ces tendres intentions avaient pour objectif de calmer sa douleur. Et ça marchait.

Petit à petit, la douleur se dissipa. Roxas reprit du plaisir et son souffle était cette fois coupé par la chaleur qui s'intensifiait au creux de son bas ventre. Axel commença tranquillement des mouvements de va-et-vient, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

Leurs corps étaient unis. Les mouvements devinrent plus entraînants. Axel allait plus vite en lui, tout en masturbant Roxas avec harmonie. Il buta de plus en plus fort sur la prostate du blondinet, lui arrachant des cris d'extase.

"Axel !" hurla-t-il, les joues rouges.

Le rouquin grognait de plaisir, allant toujours plus violemment.

Et dans une parfaite union, ils jouirent ensemble.

Roxas s'écroula sur le matelas, malgré le liquide poisseux qu'il avait laissé tomber sur les draps. Axel, s'était retiré et avait roulé sur le côté pour se mettre sur le dos, allongé aux côtés de son amoureux. Il attrapa sur la table de chevet un paquet de mouchoir.

Roxas se releva difficilement. Il ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles. Il toisa Axel d'un regard vitreux, les pommettes roses.

"C'était... Impressionnant..." déclara-t-il alors, le cœur battant.

"Appelle moi Axel !" répliqua le rouquin en riant.

Roxas tira la langue et accompagna ses rires, se glissant dans les bras de son amant, tout contre son torse.

Roxas était à présent habillé, et s'était remis de ses émotions. Il avait prit des draps propres et essayait tant bien que mal de refaire le lit avec ses petits bras.

Axel le regarda faire et eut pitié de lui. Il partit l'aider. C'est à ce moment précis que choisit Roxas de poser LA question.

"Axel... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ?"

Axel ne répondit pas. Il finissait de faire le lit silencieusement, le regard sérieux. Roxas attrapa la chaise de bureau à roulette et s'assit dessus, fixant son amoureux. Axel, une fois fini sa besogne, s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant le sol comme l'une des sept merveilles du monde.

"Axel..." Insista Roxas.

"Je... J'ai reçu un appel Roxas. Un appel important."

"Ah ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" Roxas pencha la tête sur le côté.

Axel releva la tête, croisa le regard bleu de son petit ami. Il déglutit et reporta son intérêt sur le sol en linoléum.

"J'ai reçu une bourse. Et je suis accepté dans une très grande école de photographie."

Roxas fit un immense sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Axel, les yeux pétillants.

"Mais c'est génial ça !"

Axel secoua la tête.

"Non. Ça ne l'est pas..." murmura-t-il.

Roxas posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Axel, qui ne voulait toujours pas regarder Roxas en face.

"C'est... Une école française.."

"Hein ?"

Roxas ne semblait pas comprendre. Ou plutôt, il refusait inconsciemment de le faire. Car cette révélation impliquait énormément de choses.

Axel releva la tête et eut le courage de regarder Roxas.

"Je vais aller en France, Roxas..."

"C'est quelle région du Japon ?" demanda Roxas d'un air niais, ressemblant étrangement à Sora.

"C'est.. Pas au Japon, idiot..."

Roxas écarquilla les yeux.

Il avait compris.

Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'Axel était en train de lui dire ? Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de faire l'amour, de vivre un moment inoubliable... Maintenant, il voulait partir en France ? Loin de lui ? Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Des larmes coulèrent. Il fronça les sourcils, il refusait d'accepter ça.

"Roxas... C'est plus difficile pour moi, si tu pleures..."

"J'm'en tape !" hurla subitement Roxas, les larmes coulant de plus belle. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça, enflure ?"

Axel sursauta. Enflure ? Roxas continua, les yeux débordant de larmes.

"Alors qu'on vient juste de ... S'unir. Tu sais ce que ça signifiait pour moi, de coucher avec toi ? Je... J'ai cru bêtement... Que ça avait de l'importance..."

"Mais ça en a, Roxas !"

Axel prit le blond dans ses bras mais ce dernier le repoussa.

"Alors pourquoi tu choisis la photographie à moi ?"

Roxas déglutit. Ce qu'il venait de dire était très égoïste, il s'en rendait compte. Axel eut un regard sombre et déclara :

"J'aurais cru que tu comprendrais."

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

**A suivre.**

_Ouais finalement j'ai mis à suivre. Le prochain chapître est le dernier, mais j'allais pas finir sur un lemon. Ca ferait baclé._

_Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_

_Luwynda._


	16. Quand on part manger du pain français

**Titre **: Quand on est en colocation… – Seizième chapitre : Quand on va manger du pain français !

**Auteur **: Luwynda, de bonne humeur !

**Mail**: Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple**: Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning **: Les homophobes, passez votre chemin. LEMON

**Résumé**:

**YAOI**-UA- Ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, les voilà pour vivre ensemble.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Serya-chan : J'aime aussi casser les scènes de bonheur par une mauvaise nouvelle ! :D C'est tellement sadique ! Mwahaha !

Ptirt : Tu as vraiment pleuré ? : ) Bien sûr que je connais Chuck Norris voyons. C'est juste que ça me revient pas à l'esprit tout de suite :X Ai-je baissé dans ton estime ? Je m'en excuse sincèrement.

Bouddha : Oh Dieu des sumos, te revoilà. Pardon d'avoir trahi ta confiance et ainsi trahi ta religion en amenant si peu de chapitres et avec tant de retard ! Puisses-tu m'accorder ton pardon ! (excuse moi, je pète un peu les plombs aujourd'hui…)

Axygry : Heureuse de t'avoir donné envie de jouer ! Regarde donc les consoles PS2 et les jeux en occasion, ça coûte pas bien cher à notre époque ! Moi je me souviens avoir payé 10€ pour le jeu, ça les vaut largement !

Lilou-Chan (excuse moi j'ai la flemme d'écrire la suite de ton pseudo xD) : T'as vraiment relu toutes mes fics ? Oui moi j'ai eu mon bac. Mais t'inquiète donc pas, ne stresse pas trop. Je sais pas quel bac tu fais mais je peux te dire que je l'ai eu sans vraiment bosser, faut simplement aller à l'essentiel ! (Voilà que je me mets à donner des conseils…) Sinon oui, c'est levrette en français ! Bisous bisous ! Heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles !

Aka et Zephy : Ouais mais nan t'as mal deviné :D La fin est tout autre ! Enchantée Roi Zephy ! Moi je suis la déesse Luwynda :D Le lubrifiant c'est l'avenir !

Mako : Non ! Ne meurs pas d'impatience, je t'en pris ! Tiens voilà le chapitre 16 ! Respire !

Marill : Mais non c'est chouette les disputes ! Ça pimente le quotidien !

X1999kamui : Exactement ! La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille ! Totalement d'accord avec toi !

Daysofdestiny : Hélas ça ressemble de plus en plus à un projet qu'à une fic. Mais bon, qui vivra verra !

Psychofoxemo : Merde je veux pas que tu me déteste ! Rha faut que je réécrive tout le chapitre maintenant ! C'est malin…

Victoire : Genre t'es overbookée ! Nan mais oh je ne suis pas fière de toi jeune fille ! Tu aurais du lire mon chapitre tout de suite ! PUNIE DE DESSERT !

Clem : Ce n'est pas du talent ! C'est la perfection ! Mwahaha ! Non c'est une blague bien sûr. En tout cas ?

Lady-Clepto : Ravie de t'avoir rendue heureuse ! Tous les 15 à la suite ? Ça a du te prendre du temps ! Je suis impressionnée. Voici la suiiite !

Mia-Sama : Mais comment vous faites pour lire 15 chapitres à la suite (en une heure toi en plus xD) ? Ils ont de sacrés lecteurs sur ! Euh… Tu ne me tues pas d'accord ? Je tiens à ma pauvre vie inutile !

_Voilà, j'ai écrit des conneries à tout le monde dans les reviews. Ce dernier chapitre me semble décevant… Mais bon, c'est à vous de juger !_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Pwwet pwwet !

"Regarde avant de traverser, idiot !"

Axel sursauta et se retourna. Il venait de se faire insulté par un chauffeur. Ah oui, il comprenait pourquoi : il avait traversé au rouge sans regardé. Axel soupira.

Il était 0h30, et les nuits de Tokyo étaient agités. Comme tous les soirs. Les voitures klaxonnaient, les gens parlaient fort, de la musique barbare sortaient des bars et boites. Axel croisa un groupe de lycéens complètement déchirés. Une dame pleurait sur un banc en regardant son téléphone portable. Un chien hurlait. Axel s'arrêta, respirant bruyamment.

Cette ambiance n'allait pas du tout avec son état actuel, envahi de tristesse. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et fit un tour dans ses contacts. Les noms défilaient mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelqu'un à qui il pourrait raconter son malheur. Quand il passa sur le nom de Roxas, son téléphone se mit a sonner. Comme par hasard, c'était un appel de Roxas. C'était le sixième depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement.

Axel éteignit son portable en pestant. Roxas était la dernière personne avec qui il avait envi de parler. Sa réaction l'avait déçu au plus haut point.

Le rouquin se dirigea vers un parc encore éclairé. Il s'assit sur un banc près d'une fontaine centrale. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et regarda le ciel peu étoilé de la ville. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Roxas de la tête. Leur dispute l'avait vraiment marqué.

Il passa des heures assit ici, à réfléchir.

Roxas attrapa le shooter et le but cul sec.

"RAS LE BOL ! Moi aussi j'vais partir ! J'vais aller... Aller... En Egypte ! J'veux voir des kangourous ! OUAIS DES KANGOUROUS !"

"C'est en Australie, ça... Les Kangourous..."

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? C'est la question que se posait Riku, forcé à picoler avec un blondinet désespéré.

"NAN ! En Australie c'est les bébé phoques ! Ou alors c'est les pingouins ... ? Naaaaan ! Les pingouins c'est en Irlande !"

Riku arracha la bouteille de vodka des mains de Roxas.

"Hé ! Hé ! Rends moi ça !"

Riku se leva et prit un air sérieux.

"Je crois que j'ai été indulgent jusque là. Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'as appelé Roxas, mais on se connait pas tant que ça. Et vu que t'es le grand frère de Sora, j'pouvais pas refuser. Mais là tu dépasses les bornes... Et laisse moi te dire que... Hé ! Tu fais quoi là !"

Roxas avait sorti une bouteille de whisky irlandais d'un placard.

"Bah quoi ? J'ai pu vodka !"

Riku grogna et attrapa avec force la bouteille de Roxas.

"Y'en a d'autres ?"

Roxas s'écroula sur le fauteuil en soupirant.

"Nan !"

"Ok... Je m'en vais, décuve bien. Et..."

"C'EST CA ! Dégage, moi j'appelle Axel..."

Riku leva les yeux au ciel. Ca faisait au moins trente fois que Roxas appelait Axel et qu'il tombait directement sur sa messagerie. Il gueulait des âneries à chaque message qu'il lui laissait. Riku soupira et sortit. C'en était trop pour lui, il lui fallait la douceur de son Sora.

"AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! J'ai besoin de touaaaa ! M'en fous si tu pars en France, baise moi une dernière foiiiiis ! PLEEEEEASE!"

"Romantique..." balança alors une voix familière dans son dos.

Axel se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, alors que Riku venait de l'ouvrir pour sortir de cet appartement maudit.

Roxas se leva, bouscula Riku qui l'insulta au passage et se jeta dans les bras du rouquin.

"AXEL !"

Le rouquin manqua de tomber à la renverser. Riku partait précipitamment et Axel referma la porte. Roxas était toujours accroché à son cou, le visage niché contre son torse. Il pleurait.

"Roxas..." Murmura Axel.

"Chuis désolée... Axel..."

"C'est ça, tu passeras aux excuses demain matin. Pour le moment, t'as besoin d'un gros dodo et une aspirine au petit déj' "

"Je t'aime..."

Roxas avait murmuré ses mots dans un souffle, au creux de son oreille. Axel trembla et déglutit. Pourquoi l'amour c'était si chiant ? Il partit dans la chambre de Roxas et déposa le blondinet sur son lit. Aussitôt, Roxas s'endormit.

Axel referma la porte de la chambre et se posa sur le fauteuil du salon, posté près de la fenêtre. Il imagina la France. Ça devait être fabuleux d'apprendre là-bas. Peu à peu, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, recroquevillé sur le canapé. La journée avait été rude.

Roxas se réveilla avec un mal de crâne indéfinissable. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé là.

Il se leva avec difficulté et sortit de la chambre. Ce matin-là, dans le salon du petit appartement où vivaient Axel et Roxas, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Juste le silence.

Les volets étaient à demi-fermés, le bruit de la cafetière matinale d'Axel était absent. Pas de bruit d'eau sous la douche, pas de voix d'invité indésirable. Rien, juste sa respiration.

"Axel ?" lança Roxas, à la recherche de son petit ami. Il fit quelques pas. Le fauteuil près de la fenêtre était creusé, comme si on s'y était posé pendant des heures.

"Axel ?" répéta le blond. Il haussa les épaules. Il était peut-être tout simplement sorti.

Roxas se dirigea vers la chambre du rouquin. Marquant une pose devant la porte. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il frappa trois petits coups timides.

"Axeeel ?"

Il ouvrit la porte. La chambre était comme à son habitude. Totalement dérangée. Il ouvrit l'armoire où se trouvait le semblant de chambre noire du photographe. Roxas eut un mouvement de recul. La petite pièce sombre était vide.

Il courut la commode d'Axel et ouvrit les tiroirs un par un. Chacun d'eux étaient vides.

Roxas déglutit, son petit cœur battait à en sortir de sa poitrine. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Axel mais il tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Il fit alors le numéro de Riku.

Biiiip... Biiip ...

Roxas s'énerva.

"Merde ! Réponds !"

"Ouaiiis?" répondit une voix pas réveillée.

"Riku ! C'est Roxas !"

"Ouais... C'est marqué sur l'écran quand tu m'appelles... Si c'est pour encore te bourrer la gueule compte pas sur moi !"

"Non ! Tu sais pas où est Axel ?"

"Bah... Hier soir il était rentré. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de toi. Il est peut-être sorti..."

"Avec tous ses vêtements et son matériel ?"

"Heu..."

"Rha tu sers à rien !"

Roxas raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Les draps sentaient l'odeur d'Axel. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues.

"Axel... Tu m'as pas fait ça quand même ... ?"

Roxas se mit à hurler.

"T'es sûr que ça te convient ?"

Axel tourna la tête vers son frère.

"J'ai pris ma décision..."

"Mais, tu dois bien avoir des personnes à prévenir. Tu t'es pas fait des amis à Tokyo ?"

"Si... Même plus"

"Oh la pauvre ! Tu l'abandonnes comme ça ?"

Axel ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête vers le hublot de l'appareil. Cela faisait une heure qu'il avait décollé, et depuis, son coeur semblait se briser petit à petit. Il soupira en regardant les nuages.

"En tout cas, je suis heureux de t'accompagner ! Depuis le temps que je voulais aller en France !"

"Pourquoi t'es là ... ?"

"T'es pas sympa ! Tu connais pas le français, il te faut bien un adulte responsable pour t'aider !"

"Reno... Toi non plus tu parles pas français..."

Reno éclata de rire.

"Zut ! J'avais oublié !"

Axel alluma son portable. 18 appels loupés, et tous de la même personne. Une goutte tomba sur l'écran. Tiens ? Axel pleurait. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

"Je suis désolé..." murmura-t-il en regardant la photo de Roxas qu'il avait en fond d'écran.

"J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras..."

France – Aéroport de Roissy Charles de Gaulles. 19h32.

Axel posa pour la première fois son pied sur le territoire français. C'était plutôt impressionnant de penser que l'on pouvait être aussi loin de chez soi. Il sortit de l'aéroport avec son frère Reno et ils prirent un taxi. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient rendez vous avec l'administration de l'école où il devait aller et une présentation de sa chambre en internat.

Ses études en France lui paraissaient tellement excitante, mais il avait un poids sur le cœur. Il ressentait une terrible culpabilité vis-à-vis de Roxas, resté au Japon. Il se trouva dans une petite chambre studio, avec tout le nécessaire à la survit d'un étudiant étranger en France. Il eut rapidement des cours des français et se fit de nouveaux amis…

Et ainsi le temps passa. Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'Axel était en France, vivant entre l'excitation et le poids que lui imposait son cœur.

Un soir, alors qu'Axel fumait à la fenêtre de sa chambre (et oui, influences françaises !) on sonna à la porte. Axel traîna ses pieds à la porte, jetant en vitesse la cigarette par la fenêtre. Quand il l'ouvrit, il reçut un poing dans la figure.

Axel tomba par terre et plaça ses mains de manière à protéger son visage.

« Salut enfoiré ! Je suis ton nouveau colocataire ! »

Roxas se tenait devant sa porte, un sac de voyages et une valise aux pieds.

« Je m'appelle Roxas ! Je viens étudier ici les sciences humaines et la psychologie ! »

* * *

**Fin.**

_Et voilà. Retour à la case départ : ils sont encore en colocation !_

_Roxas a vendu tout ce qu'il possédait, ainsi que les affaires d'Axel qui étaient restés en France, il a même vendu son corps ! (non, un peu de tenu, tout de même…) Bref, il a réussi à se payer un aller en France et débarque chez Axel en espérant étudier en France… Douce jeunesse ignorante…_

_Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatées !_

_Luwynda._


End file.
